Chico Policia
by Sakurita-chan HU
Summary: -Sabe usted es un maldito manipulador-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa-Y usted un fastidio-dijo este haciendo lo mismo quedando a escasos sentimetros de ella.Quien diría que después de esa discusión su vida cambiaria
1. Prólogo

Un maestra de literatura que llega a una escuela con sus antiguos compañeros, antiguos alumnos, antiguos amores, esperando que esto sea real, que el chico de quien siempre estubo enamorada la vea por fin despues de casi 4 años de no verl, pero gracias a sus alumnos todo cambiara, pues talvez en su destino este el conoser a ese "el chico policia" que hara que todo en su vida combie, el la llama la "escritora pervertida" , y continuamente pelean, su atraccion comienza y el busca escusas para verla, ninguno se soporta pero ninguno se imaginaba que su futuro hiba a terminar en un altar.


	2. Nueva maestra antigua niñera

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creacion de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nueva maestra antigua niñera**

-Diablos es tarde-

Dijo mientras veia su reloj era demaciado tarde tenia una entrevista de trabajo en la preparatoria más importante de todo el País de fuego

-por fin- La luz cambio de rojo a verde

-buenos dias my nombre es Tsunade ¿usted es?- Decia la rubia dando la mano a la chica precente una mujer hermosa una chica simplemente encantadora de estatura media pero alta para su edad(22), su cabello castaño estaba en un recogido total por detrás y por delante le acompañaban dos mechones que colgaban a los lados del rostro, sus ojos eran color cafés obscuros pero desprendían una paz que te hipnotizaban al verla, asi como una travecia en ella, sus labios eran delgados y un poco rosados mientras su nariz era respingada y fina, la forma de su cara era muy parecida a la de Tsunade. Y el tono de su piel un poco blanco, curbas bien delineadas, delgada y con muy buenas proporciones ante los ojos de un hombre, simplemente hermosa, vestia con un pantalon largo y zapatillas negras, una plallera blanca con un chaleco que resaltaba un poco su busto. A la sondaime le parecio conosida pero nadie vino a su mente

-Kyriiu… Kyriiu Shizuka ¿ya no me recuera Tsunade-sensei?-

Claro que recordaba a esa muchacha, en la preparatoria de esos tiempos era la maestra de biologia, siempre fue responsable pero sus padres murieron en el estacionamiento de la escuela por un maestro de la misma a lo que le llevaba a preguntar ¿Por qué esa preparatoria?

-oh!! la chica que le gustaba la literatura Shizuka ¿ahora escritora y mestra de literatura?-

-hai-

-que gusto verte de nuevo pero sientate onegai- decia mientras se sentaba en su silla

-el gusto es totalmente mio y digame ¿ahora quien es usted?, para ser sincera yo no esperaba verla aquí despues de tantos años-

-soy la 5ta directora de esta escuela asi como la precidenta de este pais-

-si que todo a cambiado-

-lo se

-¿podriamos empesar la entrevista?-

-hai- Decia mientras su mano estendia un folder, la sondaime lo tomo y comenso a leer, miro algo sorprendida-vaya tienes un muy buen corriculum así como muy buenas recomendaciones, debo añadir-

-arigatou Tsunade-sama-

-¿eres casada? Porque realmente no me sorprenderia-

-iie-

-sigues enamorada de ese chico ¿cierto?-

-¿Quién? ¿Kakashi?-

-hai-

-hace mucho que no lo veo si siempre sera alguien a quien quise ahora solo creo que lo quiero mucho-

-lo veras te lo aseguro, aquí dice que estas trabajando en un libro-

-hai y le aseguro que eso no interrumpira mi trabajo aquí-

Tsunade dejo los papeles en la mesa, entrlazo sus manos y la miro interrogante, meditaba si era bueno dejarla trabajar hay pero esa estupida pregunta, tenia que hacerla eso definiria si podria o no trabajar en esa escuela

-¿Por qué esta preparatoria Shizuka?- esta al escuchar la pregunta se quedo sorprendida, practico su discurso todo el mes desde que le dieron el si en la entrevista y esa pregunta estaba en su discurso pero savia que Tsunade lo preguntaba personalmente y eso no estaba en sus planes

-pues a decir verdad yo, me trae recuerdos y siempre fue mi sueño trabajar aquí y no tiene nada que ver con mis padres se lo aceguro- Tsunade sabia que no encontraria alguien mejor que ella, en tan corto tiempo pues ese mismo lunes comensaba el ciclo escolar así que creyó en sus palabras

-comienzas el lunes en la mañana y tienes que venir muy temprano como a las 6: tengo que precentarte a los demás sensei's-

-hai-

El fin de semana paso rápido mientras ella hacia su libro llamado "los amantes", claro era una lectura para persones mayores de edad, y organizando sus cosas para el inicio de claces, miro su reloj las 10:12, tenia que dormir así que apago su computadora y fue a dormir. La noche paso tranquila pero algo llamo su atencion, un sonido que desde niña habia odiado, el sonido del despertador lo apago y miro las 5:01 tenia que levantarce, tomo un baño, bajo a desayunar, a prepararce algo y salio de casa, abordo su carro 5:34, su casa estaba a 20 min de la escuela así que no iva tarde. Al llegar a la escuela se dirijio a la sala de juntas y antes de entrar tomo una gran bocanada de aire y toco.

-adelante-

-ohayo- decia mientras bajaba su cabeza aciendo una leve reverencia pero cuando levantó su cara se encontro con algo que nunca se imagino

-alto acaso ella no es ¿Shizuka?- decia un maestro joven al igual que ella

-¿iruka?-

-ja claro es ella-desconcertada miro a el resto de los profesores y a todos los conocia, desconertada miro a la sondaime quien le ofrecia aciento tranquilamente

-creo que si sabes quien son ¿o no?-

-hai pero todos son-

-tus excompañeros de grupo, casi estan todos los del salon 112A- la sondaime miro el reloj y nego con la cabeza

-comensaremos una vez que esten todos los maestros-

-¿cuantos faltan?-

-uno-decia enojada la sondaime

-es abitual en el llegar tarde y lo sabe Tsunade-sama, es mejor que comiense y al el lo deje para el ultimo-

-creo que si Azuma, bueno Shizuka te presentare a los maestros aunque a todos ya los conoses, bueno Iruka es el profesor de Artes

-es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo Shizuka-

-arigatou-

-Shizune la maestra de biologia, quimica y física-

-¿Cuántos años sin verte amiga?-

-muchos-

-Azuma el maestro de psicologia-

-¿Quién diria que serias maestro de la materia que nunca te gusto?-

-lo se-

-Kurenai la maestra de botanica-

-Shizuka-

-Kurenai-

-Anko la maestra de geografia-

-ohayo –

-ohayo-

-Ibiki el maestro de matematicas-

-espero que no te vayas-

-no te iluciones no te desaras de mi tan fácil-

-Gui el maestro de Educacion Física y Artes marciales-

-veo que vuelve la llama de la juventud-

-espero olvides eso ya de una vez, ya conosco la historia desde que tengo 6-

-y bueno pues solo falta uno pero hoy no nos honrro con su precencia es el maestro de historia-

-no se preocupe creo que intentare adivinar quien de mis compañeros es- Pero en ese instante un joven se paro en la puerta y dijo

- perdon la tardansa- Shizuka voltio imprecionada y sonrio

-¿enverdad eres tu Shizuka?-

-¿siempre cubres la mitad de tu cara?-

-asi que tu eres la nueva-

-hai, nunca pensaste que nos reuniriamos todos de nuevo ¿cierto?-

-bien Kakashi el maestro de historia bueno pues Azuma te recordara las instalaciones-

-arigato-

-yo paso a retirarme- y hay estaban sus 3 mejores el quinteto de raros (se refiere a los hombres) sonrio por lo bajo al pensar esto. Salieron de la sala y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿aún estas enamorada de el?- decia Azuma mientras encendia un cigarrillo

-¿aún fumas?- dando a entender que era una pregunta para contestar con algo obvio

-realmente quieres recordar la escuela-

-no-

-bueno-

-¿que a cambiado?-

-pues casi nada solo nosotros ya somos grandes-

-parece que fue ayer cuando nosotros 8 estabamos en esta misma preparatoria-

-hai, pero nada puede cambiar- Azuma apago su cigarro y le ofrecio una carpeta-son la lista de tus alumnados, los grupos y de más, es hora que te enseñe tu salon-

-hai- decia mientras salia del cuarto.

-mira ya casi son las 7, bueno este es tu salon tus alumnos no tardaran te recominedo que vayas por un café, creme te fualtaran ya que hay sorpresas que te tiene el instituto aún-ella asintio he hizo lo indicado mientras preparaba su café sono la chicharra de entrada, seguramene su grupo ya estaria en el salon.

------------------------------------------------------------en el salon---------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura-chan!!!-

-eres un tonto Naruto- decia mientras lo golpeaba

-esto es un fastidio saben- mientras bostesaba

-te recuerdo que para ti todo es molesto Shikamaru- interrumpio una rubia

-eres una amargada Ino- decia con la boca llena de papitas

-que has dicho Chiuji- mientras lo miraba con ganas de golpearlo y apunto de aventarse sobre el

-trankila amor- decia mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba

-hola Sai-

-hump!! -decia mientras este abrazaba a su novia

-hola sasuke-

-Sakura- y la besaba

-hola chicos-

-hola Tenten hola Neji- decian al observar a esta pareja agarrada de la mano

-mira Shikamaru hay viene mi cuñada-

-¿como?¿donde?responde Matsuri ¿Dónde?-

-aquí vago-decia mientras lo abrazaba por atrás y lo besaba

-Temari te agradeceria que dejaras de hacer eso-

-eres un amargado Kankuro-

-Gaaarita-kun-decia Matsuri mientras se le colgaba del cuello y era abrazada por el para besarla

-mejor diles a ese par que se despeguen-

-no es mi culpa Temari-

-nunca es tu culpa Gaara-

-aquí esta encendida la llama de la juventud-

-hay callate Lee eres muy escandaloso-

-mejor calla Kiba-

-eso es fácil para ti Shino nunca hablas-

-oye Neji-san donde esta tu prima-decia naruto mientras buscaba por atrás de el y mirando detrás de neji para terminar de verlo a la cara de manera interrogante quedando a escasos centimetros de él

-no te incumbe-

-si me incumbe porque es mi novia-

-no por mi parte-

-porque no lo aceptas-

-porque no quiero-

-ya vasta Neji, ya no trada Naruto es más hay viene mira-decia mientras señalaba la puerta

-arigatou Tenten-decia mientras corria por Hinata

-Hime-chan, ¿donde estabas? ya me avias preocupado-

-lo lo lamento Naruto-kun-decia con ese habito con los dedos y su sonrojo

-me encanta cuando haces eso-y comenso a besarla

-oigan escucharon que la maestra Natsumi de literatura se fue-

-si eso ya lo sabiasmos Ino, la noticia esque parece que ya hay alguien para su puesto-

-¿encerio sakura? y ¿quien es?-

-no se su nombre Tenten pero dicen que es muy bonita-

Se habrio la pueta del salon y Shizuka miro a todos los chicos se sorprendi pues no era la primera vez que miraba esas caras, pues ahora savia a lo que se referia Azuma y con vos serena, algo que siempre la caracterisaba,hablo.

-Ohayo clace- todos se levantaron y se sentaron en orden, Shizuka tomo un sorbo de su café y comenzó-bien ya todos deberan saber que su maestra de literatura se ha ido-

-hai-contestaron todos al ruisonoro

-bien pues yo sere su sensei de literarura, mi nombre es Kyriiu Shizuka- dejo mientras sonreia y cerraba los ojos

-oh!! iamero ¿usted no es la chica que nos cuidaba en la academia "nuestra niñera"?-

-nunca olvidas cierto Naturo- dijo Shizuka con una gran sonrisa al ver a su entuciasmado alumno que recordaba cuando solo tenia 6 años

-iie dattebayo-todos comensaron a hacer preguntas a saludarla aun recordaba las caras de todos ellos, los conosio cuando en la preparatoria tenian que ir a cuidar a los chicos de la academia, recordaba a cada uno de ellos-

-pero si miren aquí esta mi grupo, aver si recuerdo tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, el chico más travieso que he cuidado-

-hump!!-

-y tu Sasuke Uchiha, el serio y calculador-

-te describieron Sasuke-kun-

-tu Sakura Haruno, la pelirrosa-

-y frentona-

-tu Ino Yamanaka, la florista-

-claro-

-tu Shino Aburame, el misterioso-

-jaja siempre ha sido igual-

-tu kiba Inusuka el del perro-

-es tan lindo Akamaru-

-Hinata Hyuga, la timida-

-solo un poco-

-Tenten y su aficion por las armas-

-que aburrido-

-Shikamaru Nara el vago-

-si mejor que encienda la llama de la juventud-

-Rock Lee el chico de las habilidades físicas-

-jiji-

-Matsuri, la que nunca tiene miedo-

-mejor vayamos a comer algo-

-Chouji Akimichi el de los cacheres bonitos-

-no tiene unos cacheres lindos-

-callate sai-

-tu eres fea Temari-

-ya dejala sai-

-y tu también Kankuro-

-hay chiquillo impertinente-

-Kankuro basta-

-deacuerdo Garaa-

-bien a ustedes cuatro no los conosco pero me imagino que Temari, Kankuro y Garaa son hijos de el kasekage-

-hai-

-y bien solo faltas tu-

-mi nombre es Sai-

-el directo- decia Naruto y todos rieron al comentario, Shizuka sonrio y nego con la cabeza al ver que Naruto no cambiaba

-bien comenzemos la clace, habran sus libros en la página número 9. Hoy veremos la literatura del siglo del oro….- miro el reloj su clace ya casi terminaba, ella cerro el libro y comenzó a pasar lista al terminar se dio cuenta que ese grupo atraia su atencion era una gran sorpresa encontrar a esos chicos en su clace pero le agradaba-bien los vere mañana chicos-

-hai- y asi llego el descanso.

-se puede-

-adelante Shizune-

-traje a las viejas amigas espero no te incomode-

-no-

-Hola Anko, Hola Kurenai-

-¿que piensas?-

-esos 3- decia mientras ponia su dedo en la lista y señalaba a Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki-que tanto han cambiado desde que me fui-

-bueno Sakura a su edad ya entiende de conceptos medicos, Sasuke el mejor de la escuela es uno de los 3 unicos uchihas que quedan y 1 de ellos ya esta cerca de la muerte pues tiene una enfermedad terminal y Naruto es el hijo del 4, casi nieto de la 5 por aquí conciderado un herue y a madurado, son llamados los 3 futuros sanin ¡estan en el mismo grupo que nosotros cuando estabamos aquí!-

-lo se, hace tanto que no los veia han cresido mucho-

-bien nos vamos-

-hai-

-te cuidas-se cerro la puerta pero despues de unos minutos (toc toc)-adelante-

-sensei-

-Sakura pasa-

-como ha estado la hemos extrañado mucho me da gusto que usted sea nuestra sensei-

-a mi también me da gusto saber de ustedes pero dime ¿andas con Sasuke?- pero Sakura no respondió –vamos te conosco desde que tienes 6-

-hai-decia mientras se sonrojaba de sobremanera

-bien porque no me acompañas a mi casa y me pones al tanto de todos-

-hai- despues de un rato en mi casa ofresí té y galletas mientras la risa de mi alumna y la mia se escuchaba en mi casa, pues hacia tanto que no veia a ninguno; así llego la noche y se fue, me dedique a respirar pues mañana los veria de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

A pasado casi medio año desde que soy la maestra de literatura y adecier verdad me gusta mi trabajo esos 3 me agradaba hablar con ellos pues cabe decir que hice lazos muy estrechos con ellos.

* * *

bien pues ola bandita yo soy nii-chan de divana senpai la escritora de arigato itachi san bueno pues este es mi primer fic espero les guste mi nombre es melanny jaja pues espero que les guste, dejenme comentarios, dudas, sujerenciaschismes, todo en fin porfis un review se los pido plis bueno pues espero pronto subir mi proximo capi porfa dejen comentarios. senpai ojala apruebe el comentario solo que la tendre que hacer esperar con el lemon otro capi o 2 no lo se ya veremos sayonara.


	3. Encuentro al inicio de algo nuevo

Hola perdon por tardar en subir el capi esque ustedes saben, tarea escuela, examenes pero por fin

* * *

**Encuentro al inicio de algo nuevo**

Otra mañana en la hermosa villa de Konoha, Shizuka miro a la ventana mientras sus alumnos escribían un breve ensayo de la lectura en la que trabajaron en la clase, recargo su espalda respaldo de la silla, poso una de sus manos en su escritorio y encontró una carmelia y una nota escrita por Kakashi que decía:

_Shizuka:_

_Ha sido un gusto encontrarme contigo el otro día, espero encontrarnos más frecuente de esa manera, a mi no me molestaría. Entre otras cosas, debo añadir, me ha dado gusto que hayas regresado a Konoha._

_Atte.: Hatake Kakashi_

Ella involuntariamente sonrió y cerró los ojos, aun recargada en su silla, tratando de recordar el motivo de esa nota.

Flash Back

Caminaba en dirección a su casa, ya había estado suficiente en esa feria tenia que ir a dormir, estaba cansada y entonces trato de recordar que hacia ahí pero como olvidarlo si sus amigas fueron las que la convencieron de ir a ese lugar, cuando ellas estuvieron distraídas las perdió de vista y se dirigió a su casa, al parecer querían que conociera a alguien y mientras caminaba trataba de recordar quien era.

-_querían que conociera a alguien, pero como era mmm… el hermano de uno de mis alumnos que es policía o ¿acaso era el hermano de un alumno de un policía? O ¿el hermano del policía que era alumno? O bien ¿un policía que era mi alumno y su hermano también? O ¿el policía que era alumno de un hermano? Bien realmente esas dos ultimas preguntas no tienen sentido, realmente no lo recuerdo con claridad pero en fin da igual-_ decía mientras alzaba los hombros, pero pronto escucho una voz a lo lejos

-¡SHIZUKA!-su plan era caminar asta que se cansaran de llamarle pero esa voz se le hizo conocida y voltio, no podía creerlo eran sus amigas que la correteaban como si de las 3 mosqueteras se tratasen y ella la reina, que habría de cuidarse lo mejor posible y ella se escapara de sus deberes.

-¡VAYANSE ESTOY CANSADA Y QUIERO DORMIR!- grito mientras corría.

-¡NO SEAS COYONA Y VEN!- decían las 3 amigas al mismo tiempo

-¡QUE NO, ENTIENDAN!-pronto se metió en una calle de la feria y encontró una casa bacía, en ese momento estaba en un dilema respetar la moral y tener que estar con sus amigas toda la velada entre regaños y gritos o ignorar su moral, meterse a la casita, salvarse de ellas y descansar toda la velada. Y sorpresivamente tomo la segunda opción, entro sin que sus amigas la vieran pero al entrar tropezó con algo y cayo sobre algo mmm… ¿como describirlo? En una palabra vivo.

-HA…-pero su grito fue tapado por unas manos

-cállate- susurro una voz conocida, o eso le pareció ella de lo que estaba segura era de que esa cosa viva era un hombre y al parecer muy guapo ya que sus manos estaban sobre su pecho y era fornido, extrañamente obedeció a la orden. Pero se percato de algo cuando este hablo y provocó un sonrojó, su boca estaba casi sobre la boca de este.

-diablos perdimos a Shizuka chicas- se escuchaban las voces afuera de la pequeña casa.

-ya la encontraremos Anko-

-Shizune, Anko miren quien esta allá- dijo mientras señalaba a lo lejos

-¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?-

-no han visto a Kakashi- Shizuka se sorprendió a escuchar el nombre, ¿el hay?, en una feria, eso tenia que verlo

-¿Kakashi?-dijeron sorprendidas al pensar encontrar hay a el peligris

-si- respondieron los 3

-y ¿Qué le ofrecieron para que viniera por si solo?-

-lo trajimos a la fuerza pero hace un buen rato que no lo encontramos ¿y ustedes a quien buscan?-

-a Shizuka-

-que les parece si les ayudamos a buscarla y ustedes nos ayudan a encontrar a Kakashi-

-de acuerdo, nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos- y todos se fueron, entonces Shizuka quito la mano del extraño de su boca, pues no podía verle la cara aunque estaban de frente

-¿quien eres y que te pasa?-

-Hola Shizuka-decía con su habitual sonrisa con ojos cerrados mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Kakashi?- preguntó sorprendida, pues era bien sabido que no le gustaba mucho la idea de salir a fiestas, bares, ferias, en fin lugares con mucha gente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas muy cansada y no querías salir-

-la misma pregunta hago yo, tú no eres muy fanático de este tipo de cosas-

-y así es, ¿y entonces que haces aquí?-

-pues yo no quería pero Shizune, Anko y Kurenai insistieron, me trajeron a la fuerza y he logrado separarme de ellas después de un gran rato y cuando me dirigía a mi casa aparecieron correteándome-

-ya somos dos-

-¿y a ti quien?-

-Gui, Iruka y Azuma-

-no me sorprende- el se levanto y la ayudo, pero Shizuka dio un paso hacia tras, volvió a tropezar con lo mismo que tropezó la primera vez y de paso jalo a Kakashi, haciendo que este callera sobre ella. Sonrojados ambos se miraron, los labios de Kakashi estaban demasiado cerca a los de Shizuka, solo esa delgada tela del cubre bocas se interponía, este dirigió una mano hacia su cara y bajo el cubre bocas dejando ver su belleza a Shizuka y acerco su cara asta topar con los labios de ella y se dieron un beso delicado pero profundo, ella paso sus manos al cabezo de este aceptando el beso, ninguno quería detenerse pero era necesario ya que requerían oxigeno. Se miraron apenados, Kakashi cubrió de nuevo su rostro y se levanto ayudándola a levantarse y para romper el hielo

-es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que regresen- ella solo asintió, y camino con el hasta que estuvieron muy muy muy lejos de la feria.

Fin de flash back

-TERMINE- grito un alumno asustándola y sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

-termine el ensayo- decía mientras le daba el ensayo a su maestra

-bien puedes retirarte-

-hai- y se retiro Shizuka miro su salón y estaba vacío al parecer Naruto era el ultimo, miro su escritorio y vio todos los ensayos de sus alumnos, al parecer había pasado mas tiempo recordando de lo que había imaginado

-¿se puede?- dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos por segunda vez consecutiva

-hai, arigatou por la flor-

-fue un placer- decía mientras se acercaba al escritorio

-¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita?-

-venia a invitarte a comer, ¿puedes?-

-hai-contesto un poco sorprendida.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de la escuela el ichiraku, era un reconocido restaurante, mientras la charla se hacia amena, ambos se daban miraditas un poco coquetas.

-dime has ¿pensado lo que ocurrió ese día?-

-hai-

-y ¿Qué has pensado?-

-pues aun no se porque lo hiciste-

-claro-

-¿y?-

-me gustas- simplemente- el sonrojo de Shizuka fue evidente -dime ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-hai- contesto un poco emocionada

.

.

.

Los pequeños ratos que ellos pasaban juntos, eran buenos y alegres, salían juntos. Y así comenzó todo y durante algún par de meses salieron. Pero por alguna razón ambos se mantenían distantes en la escuela haciendo que todo el mundo pensara que su relación era solo de amistad pero cuando ellos estaban solos eran, ¿como describirlos? Digamos que: amantes pervertidos.

* * *

ola a todos les ofresco una gran disculpa por tardar en subir el capi pero esq ya entre de vacaciones y he hestado bien apurada, bueno ya que estoy aki kiero agrader a todos akellos que me han a poyado para subir esta historia osea ablamos de mmm.... hay no lo se pero hay una persona q kien le agradecere el apoyo siiiii ya lo sabe es usted senpai, divana-senpai espero apruebe este capi. y ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios, chismes, chistes, mentadas de madre lo que sea dejen reviews


	4. Por culpa de los libros

**Por culapa de los libros**

_Han pasado algunos meses desde que trabajo en la escuela más prestigiada de toda Konoha todo ha marchado bien a mi parecer ya que el maestro de historia Hatake Kakashi y yo aviamos comenzado a salir unos cuantos meses atrás, nuestros encuentros eran disimulados pero frecuentes. Yo por mi parte era feliz, tenía todo en la vida: era maestra en la mejor escuela, escritora de los más famosos libros, salía con el chico de mis sueños, tenia a los mejores alumnos de toda la escuela, tenia una buena posición económica; simplemente tenia una vida perfecta. Hace ya varias semanas los exámenes habían comenzado, Kakashi y yo apenas nos mirábamos en los pasillos, los encuentros personales esperaron, pero por fin como dicen: todo inicio tiene fin y los exámenes terminaron, entonces tal vez Kakashi y yo tendíamos tiempo para nuestra vida juntos._

-bien chicos eso es todo por hoy- hablo con pocas ganas mirando su reloj las 2:15 p.m.

-sayonara senpai-dijeron al uisonoro

-sayonara chicos, Sakura-san y Sasuke-san pueden venir un momento por favor- ambos caminaron hacia ella esperando a que su maestra dijera algo

-¿que pasa sensei?-pregunto la pelirrosa al ver un poco distraída a su sensei

-am si ¿podrían acomodar estos libros en los estantes por favor?-

-hai-

-arigatou- decía mientras tomaba otros libros y salía del salón, la pila de libros era tan grande que apenas podía observar por donde iba, pronto tropezó con alguien cayendo de sentón, tirando los libros y tirando a la extraña persona también

-te encuentras bien- decía el chico de cabello gris quien miraba un poco sorprendido a su novia mientras se levantaba

-hai, perdón es que tengo que entregar estos libros a la biblioteca hoy- dijo mientras daba la mano a Kakashi quien, en ese momento se la pedía para que la pudiera ayudar a levantar, le sonrió algo pervertido.

-¿te puedo ayudar?-

-hai, arigatou- este tomo unos cuantos libros liberándola de el mayor peso, ambos se encaminaron a la biblioteca con la esperanza de llegar rápido. Al cavo de algunos minutos llegaron, Shizuka buscaba a la encargada de la biblioteca

-¡señorita Kyriiu, buenos días! ¿Como está hoy?- decía la señora de gran edad quien era la encargada de la biblioteca mientras sonreía

-bien, arigatou Azume-sama-

-pero mire no viene sola veo que el señor Hatake a decidido acompañarla hoy-

-hai-

-¿algún acontecimiento entre ustedes que quisieran decirle a esta vieja?- ambos se sonrojaron al comentario y desviaron su mirada a otro lugar

-venimos a dejar estos libros Azume-sama- interrumpió Kakashi dejando en claro que no querían hablar sobre el tema

-bien desacuerdo, ¿podría pedirles un favor?-

-hai Azume-sama ¿en que podemos servirle?-

-oh Shizuka-san siempre tan dulce, podrían poner los libros en sus estantes: es que veras Shuky, la ayudante, no vendrá esta semana y esta vieja no podrá con todo-

-claro Azume-sama por mi no se preocupe, espero que Kakashi quiera-

-por mi no habrá problema-y entonces se dirigieron a los últimos estantes de la gran biblioteca de la escuela.

-arigatou Kakashi-el solo asintió

-¿que aras esta noche?-

-nada supongo ¿y tu?-

-yo pensaba ir a verte- decía mientras la tomaba de la cintura y besando su cuello, mientras ella estaba de espalda

-me gusta la idea- mientras dejaba el libro en su estante y volteaba a ver a Kakashi

-pensándolo bien ¿porque esperar tanto?- ella pronto se sonrojo y con cara de sorprendida por la proposición.

-no estarás pensando que…- susurro

-hai-

-¿aquí?-

-hai-

-¿nosotros?

-hai-

-pero es la biblioteca- se excusó

-no hay nadie-

-pero esta Azume sama-

-ella no vendrá hasta aquí-

Pronto se acerco hasta sus labios, respiro sobre ellos pues usaba su usual cubre bocas que tapaba casi la mitad de su cara ella acaricio sus mejillas por encima de este, mientras el la veía a la cara, llego asta el inicio de esa estorbosa tela que le impedía ver la cara de su amado, la quito y el se acerco de nuevo a ella besándola con gran pasión pero con delicadeza a su vez, ella poso sus manos en la nuca de este aceptando el arriesgado juego de Kakashi. Pronto bajo sus manos a las piernas de esta y acariciaba cada centímetro de ellas, desabrocho la falda de esta dejándola caer junto con las bragas de la chica, ella desabotono la camisa de el mientras acariciaba su bien formado pecho, llegando asta el pantalón he hizo lo mismo con este dejando que callera con todo y bóxer, el tomo con fuerza las piernas de esta, la cargo y recargo en los estantes de los libros, desabotono la playera de ella y acaricio su espalda asta llegar al broche del sostén, el cual quito sin algún descaro, bajo los besos y pronto se centro en el cuello dejando una leve marca, tomo con delicadeza las caderas de ella, penetro lento robándole uno que otro suspiro y sonrojo a la chica mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de él, comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera al compas de las ansias que sentían el uno por el otro, Shizuka trataba de ahogar sus gemidos pero era casi imposible con los movimientos de Kakashi hacia para ella, el subió su cara al oído de esta y susurrando entrecordamente le dijo:

-va vamos Shizuka… es u una biblio biblioteca-

Dedico una leve sonrisa al chico mientras ella posaba una de sus manos en la espalda de este y una en el cabello.

-Ka-ka-shi- susurraba al oído de este mientras el continuaba con su trabajo.

Kakashi no tenia prisa alguna por terminar su trabajo quería disfrutarlo, ya que después de casi 2 meses de abstinencia se conformaba con leer entre clases su libro preferido, el bien sabia que no podía hacerle el amor a Shizuka como el quisiera, ya que estaban en una biblioteca, pero tenia que hacer lo mejor posible con lo que tenia a su alcance. Ella quería gritarle y profesarle el amor que ella sentía por el, el amor que le hacia sentir en esos momentos pero sus gemidos, gritos y suspiros eran callados y ahogados por los dulces labios de Kakashi, el lentamente comenzó a hacer los movimientos más certeros y más profundos para ella, solo para su escritora, ella comenzó a sentir que estaba en la cúspide del éxtasis, su respiración era irregular pero el sabia que quitar sus boca de la de ella era como arriesgarse que todo aquel que se encontrara en la biblioteca se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese instante, necesitaba respirar urgentemente pero eso tendría que esperar si ellos querían terminar su trabajo. Grandes olas de placer comenzaron a inundar el cuerpo de Shizuka, ella lo atrajo más con sus piernas lo quería sentir en lo mas profundo de su ser, una de sus manos se aferraba a la espalda de el jalándolo hacia ella y la otra enredada en el cabello de esté tratando de mantenerlo ceca de ella lo más posible; Kakashi daba gracias a que Shizuka pudiera medio sentarse en los estantes de la biblioteca una de sus manos masajeaba el pecho de Shizuka mientas que el otro lo mantenía en el trasero de ella aferrándola más a el y entonces hay estaba lo que por semanas había esperado tener el gran orgasmo que ansiaba desde que dejo de ver a Kakashi, ambos separaron un poco sus caras para tomar una gran bocanada de aire que bien les hacia falta y sintió a que liquido proveniente de el.

-te extrañaba-

-yo también Kakashi-

Pronto se comenzaron a vestir sin decir ni una palabra, pronto unos leves pasos se comenzaron a escucha a lo que ambos se miraron tratando de obtener una respuesta del otro. Comenzaron a arreglarse un poco y a acomodar sus ropas, pero los pasos se escuchaban a lado de ellos.

-todo esta bien aquí muchachos- decía la encargada de la biblioteca mientras asomaba solamente su cabeza

-hai Azume-sama- contesto Kakashi de lo más normal, estos aun acomodaban libros en los estantes como si no ocurriera nada

-me da gusto, creí escuchar unos gemidos- y la cara de Shizuka, que estaba metida en los estantes casi dando la espalda a la encargada, se puso de color rojo carmesí y de nuevo contesto Kakashi.

-¡enserio! Nosotros no escuchamos nada verdad Shizuka-

-nooo- decía aun con la cabeza metida entre los estantes pero con la cara roja aún

-creo que es la edad, bien chicos me voy-

-hai Azume-sama-

-adiós Kakashi-san-

Este último ayudo a bajar a Shizuka de las escaleras en las que estaba subida para acomodar los libros, ella solo tenía la cabeza baja y dijo:

-de literatura y anatomía-

-¿nani?-

-estamos entre los libros de literatura y anatomía-

-claro, deberíamos venir más aquí para tomar alguno que otro libro y estudiar un poco la anatomía del humano-

-¡KAKASHI ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-grito mientras el reía. Ambos salieron de la biblioteca satisfechos de su buen trabajo y de nuevo miro su reloj las 3:15 p.m.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en el salón de literatura. 2:32 p.m.

-es bueno haber terminado con los exámenes ¿no Sasuke?-

-hump- decía mientras miraba a su novia acomodar los libros en los estantes más altos, subida en una silla y el estaba recargado en el escritorio de su sensei

-deberías ampliar tu vocabulario Sasuke, no es que me moleste ese monosílabo es solo que parece ser que es lo único que sabes decir-

-yo tengo un vocabulario bastante amplio- decía seco y un poco pensativo, Sakura bajo de la silla, se acerco a el y beso sus labios

-lo se es solo que nunca te he escuchado hablar con más de una oración o una pregunta en una conversación- Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla con más pasión separándose pocas veces para tomar oxigeno y hablar

-no importa, dime ¿hace cuanto que no estamos solos?- dijo sin despegarse un centímetro de ella, sus besos comenzaban a bajar buscando más intimidad y acercándola más hacia su cuerpo.

-desde que comenzaron lo exámenes-mostrando aceptación hacia las caricias del chico

-bastante-

Decía con voz ronca y seductora mientras una de sus manos subía a la blusa de su novia desabrochando unos cuantos botones, ella hizo lo mismo con el. Pronto el la acomodo para que ahora ella estuviera recargada en el escritorio, bajo sus manos a las delgadas y largas piernas que lo volvían loco, poco a poco levanto la pequeña falda de la chica dándole acceso a su intimidad, rosando con sus dedos lo más intimo de la chica, robando uno que otro gemido de la chica, bajo lentamente la pantaletas de la está asta que estas resbalaron solas, ella desabrocho el pantalón y bajo la bragueta, dejo que resbalaran y quito el bóxer acaricio el miembro de el chico mientras el respiraba un poco pesado por el placer que le proporcionaba la chica. Se separo un poco de ella y la subió al escritorio mientras terminaba de desabrochar su playera, recorrió su espalda con caricias y mientras la distraía con besos en su cuello el penetro lento para que ella pudiera sentirlo, ella gimió por el leve placer que estaba teniendo, pozo una de sus manos en el cabello de el enredándolo con este y la otra la mantenía en la espalda jalándolo hacia ella, mientras que con esfuerzo enredo sus piernas en la cintura de el aferrándose mas; pronto comenzaron ese vaivén de caderas que ambos disfrutaban, Sakura gemía al oído de Sasuke mientras el masajeaba su pecho, besaba su cuello, se movía dentro de ella y delineaba su columna, mientras ella se encorvaba, Sakura no podía más era su necesidad de gritar pero cuando Sasuke se percato de lo que Sakura iba a hacer tapo su boca con sus labios ahogando sus gritos, mientras tanto el sentía espasmos desde su pequeño miembro asta sus mejillas, tenia una sensación de placer que inundaba su cuerpo, los pequeños espasmos también se hicieron presentes en ella y aun con los labios de Sasuke tapando la boca de Sakura se escucharon leves gemidos, ella no sabia que le pasaba pero al parecer el hecho de hacerlo en el salón le excitaba más. Y pronto llego aquello que ambos buscaban de ese salón el orgasmo Sakura logro que Sasuke la dejara de besar para guiar su boca a su oído y como un suspiro

-te amo Sasuke-kun- y pronto sintió ese elixir inundar el cuerpo de Sakura, está se recargo en el hombro de el para respirar y normalizar su respiración, pronto se separaron y se vistieron sado por terminado su encuentro.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto una tercera voz, viéndolos abotonarse, playeras y arreglarse, sus caras cambiaron de felicidad y placer a sorpresa y de susto como si les fuese a dar un infarto

-sen… sen... sensei- esbozaron los dos con aparente miedo

* * *

ola banda pues aki les dejo otro capi espero les guste. pido una disculpa a los amantes de kakanko, ami tambien me gusta pero esq se me ocurrio derrepente y también se que este fic es de itachi pero no decesperen que pronto aparecera jiji. bueno ya saben dudas, comentarios, chismes, chistes, mentadas de madre lo que sea pero porfa dejen un review plice. Mendokusai! arigatou senpai. suky dayo sasuke-kun ai shiteru divana senpai.


	5. Castigos

**Castigos**

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto una tercera voz, mientras veía el desorden que habían provocado, había cosas del escritorio tiradas, los miraba como se abotonaban sus playeras y como se arreglaban todo aquello que estuviera en desorden, sus caras cambiaron de felicidad y placer a sorpresa y de susto como si les fuese a dar un infarto

-sen… sen... sensei- esbozaron los dos con aparente miedo

-Sakura, Sasuke ¿me quieren explicar que pasa aquí?-

-nosotros…-dijo con voz apenas audible Sakura.

-No me digan mejor vamos a la oficina de la Gondaime- y entonces si no les dio un infarto fue porque tenían la esperanza de que la tierra se los tragara.

-demo Iruka-sensei-

-me han decepcionado, no me quiero ni imaginar que dirá tu hermano y tu tío Sasuke. En cuanto a ti Sakura tu tía Tsunade-sama se pondrá como loca y no hay que mencionar a tu madre- y entonces si Sakura se imagino el drama que haría su mama y su tía, con sus estúpidos discursos de la responsabilidad en la vida sexual y ese tipo de cosas, si bien, tenia que preocuparse por su papá pero bien sabia que su papa desaprobaría el acto y dejaría que su mama arreglar el asunto.

.

.

.

Y en la oficina de Tsunade 2: 45

(Suena el teléfono)

- buenas tardes Konoha school en que puedo atenderle- decía la secretaria de Tsunade

-_si podría hablar con Tsunade-sama por favor_- decía una voz seductora tras el teléfono, la secretaria sabía bien quien era y un sonrojo se hizo evidente en su cara

-em si señor Uchiha permítame un momento-

-_arigatou_-

(Tocan la puerta)

-adelante- dijo la directora con evidente fastidió

-Tsunade-sama tiene una llamada-

-Si es Jiraiya dile que no estoy no quiero hablar con nadie-

-señora es el hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha-

-¿huh? Ya veo entonces porque no me lo has pasado – la cara de la chica hizo cara de depresión tipo anime

-esta en la línea 2- sale y cierra la puerta

-bueno-

-_¿Tsunade-sama?_-

-si ¿en que te puedo ayudar Itachi?-

-_bien vera tengo que salir de la ciudad para ir a Suna, estaré fuera 7 días_-

-y quieres que cuide de Sasuke-

-_hai_-

-am y porque no lo cuida Tobi-

-_Claro lo haría pero la ultima vez que lo hizo casi nos dejan en bancarrota y perdió a Sasuke en la misma casa realmente no creo que aun con su edad, que es bastante, pueda cuidarlo_- y una voz a lo lejos decía –_Tobi lo lamenta mucho, Tobi es un chico bueno_-

-Lo había olvidado, pero yo no podre sin en cambio creo que hay una persona que podrá hacerlo ya ha cuidado de tu hermano antes- Itachi no presto la mas mínima atención al comentario ya que le urgía salir del país

-_se lo agradecería profundamente_-

-bien adiós-

-adiós- cuelga

-AZUME- grito

-diga Tsunade-sama- quien con miedo metía su cabeza entre la abertura del marco y la puerta

-llama a Genma-

-hai- y salió corriendo a los pocos segundos toco la puerta

-pasa-

-aquí esta Genma señora- decía mientras jadeaba

-bien tráeme un café-

-hai- decía con fatiga pues fue corriendo por el y susurrando con voz apenas audible –renunciare antes de que muera-

-dijiste algo Azume-

-no, no no para nada Tsunade-sama- tipo Shizune en el anime cuando trata de negar algo con evidente miedo, cierra la puerta y se va

-que se le ofrece Tsunade-sama-

-necesito que cuides de Sasuke Uchiha esta semana-

-¿yo?-

-si-

-lo lamento mi leidy no puedo tengo que ir a las entregas de material para la escuela, supervisar la construcción de los nuevos estantes y…

-bien ya entendí-

-pero porque no se lo pide a Shizuka-sensei estoy seguro que no se negara después de todo lo conoce desde que tiene 6, no tiene familia o relación social que se lo impida-

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-tengo una mejor idea porque no se lo pido a Shizuka después de todo el lo conoce desde niño y no tiene relaciones sociales que se lo impidan-

-demo es lo que acabo de decir- decía mientras se deprimía forma anime

-¿como?-

-nada olvídelo-

-bueno entonces ve a buscar a Shizuka y dile que la quiero en mi oficina inmediatamente-

-hai- decía con una reverencia y salía. Genma los había buscado por toda la escuela, pero nunca se le ocurrió ir a la biblioteca cuando a lo lejos observo que le daba la espalda y caminaba con Kakashi a la salida de la escuela.

-¡Shizuka-sama!-grito alguien en el pasillo

-¿huh? ¿Genma que pasa porque tanto alboroto?-

-Tsunade sama quiere verla en su oficina urgentemente-

-am ¿yo?- decía con aparente nerviosismo por la idea de ser descubierta por lo que había hecho tiempo atrás

-si-

-Tranquila Shizuka, ve te llamo más tarde- decía Kakashi para tranquilizarla un poco

-demo- decía con aparente sorpresa –AZH ERES UN DESGRACIADO KAKASHI MIRA QUE ABANDONARME DESPUÉS DE ESTO- pensaba- de acuerdo vamos Genma-

Una vez en la oficina de Tsunade

-¿pero que?-

-vamos Shizuka tu lo conoces mejor que nadie eres la indicada para cuidarlo-

-pero yo quería- y al ver la mirada de enojo de Tsunade sama sonrió y con resignación –de acuerdo pero…- la platica fue interrumpida por un enojado Iruka que habría la puerta con enojo

-Que diablos te pasa Iruka-

-he encontrado a estos niños haciendo cosas indebidas en el salón de literatura-

-¿en mi salón?- pregunto Shizuka levantándose de su lugar-

-oh hola Shizuka-

-hola Iruka- y al percatar la presencia de la maestra Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron de un rojo carmesí, lo que ya es raro en Sasuke, pidiendo que ella no escuchara nada

-bueno Shizuka creo que hoy empiezas- decía Tsunade al ver que los chicos estaban en un gran lio y su aparente sonrisa burlona

-de acuerdo os escucho Iruka-

-bien yo estaba buscando a Shizuka para agradecerle su ayuda en los exámenes así que me dirigía al salón y comencé a escuchar sonidos un tanto extraños así que…- después de la exhaustiva explicación era aparente que Tsunade-sama los regañaría y sancionaría, que llamaría a sus padres, se crearía un gran lio y que pronto explotaría por saber lo que su sobrina había hecho; sus caras eran pálidas y de pronto cambiaban a rojizas de la impresión al saber que Iruka escucho y vio mas de lo que debía

-¿QUE HICIERON QUE SAKURA?- grito

-Am tía tranquila yo lo explicare todo-

-¿oh enserio? Bien te escucho- bien ya se había metido en problemas regularmente cuando decía eso Tsunade se calmaba, decía que no quería oír ninguna explicación y la mandaban a su habitación, eso le enfurecía pero en ese momento hubiese agradecido que pasara lo de siempre, pero esta vez sabia que era diferente que haría que se lo explicara todo

-am yo-

-no hay nada que explicar Tsunade-sama Sakura y yo tenemos una vida sexual- interrumpió tratando de quitar un poco de problemas a su novia

-o no usted ni hable señor, que mire que acostarse con mi sobrina en un salón de clase bien podría expulsarlo, son instalaciones de trabajo no un motel de paso- Shizuka pensó lo que hace tiempo atrás había ocurrido entre Kakashi y ella sin duda Tsunade-sama no se los perdonaría

-Tsunade-sama es mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos y llame a la mamá de Sakura-

-creo que tienes razón Shizuka-

-¿mi mamá?- bien ese era el fin del mundo para ella

-así que tendrán que llamar a mi nii-san también- decía con molestia

-no Sasuke no creo que sea conveniente molestar a tu nii-san en este momento yo hablare después con el así que por el momento yo abogare por ti- Tsunade comenzó a marcar y en cuanto le contestaron se altero y comenzó a contarle todo a su onii-chan

-Hitami es tu hija ven aquí inmediatamente- silencio –no ¿como que no puedes?-silencio- de acuerdo-

-Shizuka podrías hablar con mi hermana un momento-

-hai- dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono, pues era sabido que Hitami y Shizuka eran amigas de niñas aunque Hitami era más gran que ella por casi 10 años y se distanciaron cuando ella fue a la universidad –bueno-

-_hola Shizuka lamento molestarte y ni un saludo como se debe darte_-

-no te preocupes, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-_no puedo ir a la escuela estoy en la aldea de las olas con Yasuo y regresaremos por la noche, ¿podrías cuidar de Sakura? Porque si le digo a Tsunade le ira muy mal, aunque cuando yo llegue le ira mal de esta no se salva_-

-de acuerdo tendré que abogar por ella-

-_arigatou_-

-descuida adiós-

-_adiós_- cuelga

-¿y?-

-creo que mejor hubiera estudiado leyes-

-bien así que tendría que expulsarlos pero esta ves seré condescendiente ya que son bueno estudiantes están suspendidos 3 meses-

-Tsunade-sama no creo que sea lo mejor-

-¿entonces que propones?-

-suspensión 2 semanas y 4 meses de trabajo comunitario-

-claro y me pedirás que los deje juntos-

-no yo pensaba mandara a Sakura a la biblioteca y a Sasuke con Genma a el inventario de la escuela

-bien desacuerdo pero yo tengo algo mejor 3 días de suspensión y lo que resta del año de trabajo comunitario-

-no lo se no me convence es poco- los chicos miraban como se negociaba su "libertad" como si ellos no se encontrasen hay en ese momento

-que le parece 3 días de suspensión con trabajo comunitario, también los meses que restan del año y sábados, los días que están suspendidos de 7 a 2, los días laborales de 4 a 6 y sábados de 12 a 5-

-pero- decía Sakura al ver como se desmoronaba su libertad

-bien hecho acepto-

-de acuerdo-

-fue un gusto negociar con usted Tsunade-sama, bien chicos vámonos-

-ha sonde llevas a mi sobrina-

-su mamá me pidió que le diera una exhaustiva plática sobre responsabilidades y sexo- Sakura se deprimió y se sonrojo un poco –y creo que aprovechare para darle la misma plática a Sasuke-

-bien sayonara-

-asta luego Tsunade-sama, sayonara Iruka-chan-

-sayonara Shizuka- y salieron de la oficina de Tsunade, ambos chicos tenían la vista en el piso y caminaban atrás de su sensei, al llegar al estacionamiento les indico el auto.

-miren ese carro negro suban y espérenme hay tengo que hacer una llamada- le dio las llaves a Sasuke y se fueron

-_bueno_-

-¿Kakashi?-

-_¿Que pasa Shizuka? ¿Como te fue con la directora?_-

-Bien me imagino-

-_entonces ¿te veo esta noche?_-

-si sobre eso yo-

-_no podrás_-

-lo lamento es que el nii-san de Sasuke salió de Konoha y tengo que cuidarlo-

-_pero no es solo eso te escuchas un poco agobiada_-

-Sakura y Sasuke se metieron en un gran lio y Tsunade-sama los suspendió 3 días y les dio trabajo comunitario lo que resta del año, los sábados y los días de suspensión-

-_así que Sakura debe ir contigo también_-

-hai, gomen-

-_descuida te veo mañana ¿hai?_-

-hai-

-_si necesitas algo solo llámame ¿de acuerdo?_-

-de acuerdo adiós-

-_adiós_- camino al carro, subió, recibió las llaves de Sasuke y arranco el caro. Durante el camino todo era silencio asta que Sakura decidió romper el hielo-

-¿esta enojada con nosotros sensei?- dijo quien iba en el asiento de alado de su maestra

-¿huh? No claro que no-

-¿entonces porque no nos ha regañado?-

-¿en verdad quieren esa platica aburrida?, y más tu Sakura tu madre enloquecerá y castigara y no creo que necesites que alguien mas te diga esas cosas, les diré algo no creo que necesiten un regaño ustedes saben lo que hacen, saben sus pros y sus contras, las consecuencias de todo esto así que confió en ustedes. No les pido que no tengan su vida aunque no es que apruebe la acción a mi parecer aun son muy chicos para lo que hacen pero no los voy a estar cuidando pero si algo debería decirles es "usen protección"-

-hai- Sakura se sonrojo levemente pero Shizuka la vio sabia que quería preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía

-vamos Sakura pregunta- la chica la vio sorprendida –vamos te conozco desde que eras bebe creo saber tus gestos y dudas-

-porque hizo que mi tía nos castigara tanto-

-¿mmm? Les diré algo que descubrí cuando iba en la preparatoria, cuando Tsunade-sama nos castigaba mientras mas pequeño era el castigo era peor y lo alargaba más, pero cuando los castigos eran largos y pesados-

-los acorta, como si te compadeciera- interrumpió, quien iba en la parte trasera del carro

-así es Sasuke-

-oh ya veo, senpai ¿porque vamos hacia su casa?-

-tu madre esta en el país de las olas con tu padre y regresan esta noche así que me pidió que te cuidara en lo que ella llega-

-¿y Sasuke-kun porque viene con nosotros?-

-Uchiha-san salió del país por una semana y yo lo cuidare- Sakura voltio la cara hacia su novio quien desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana con evidente enojo-

-lo lamento Sasuke pero tienes que entenderlo tiene muchas cosas que hace-

-no se preocupe senpai ya estoy acostumbrado, aunque debo añadir que me sorprende que no me dejara encargado a Tobi-

-¿Tobi?-

-si es el tío de Sasuke-kun, nunca le he visto la cara-

-ya veo- después de que los chicos comieron algo, Sakura se fue y Sasuke fue a su casa, después Shizuka regreso a su casa.

-hola Shizuka-

-¿huh? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

* * *

ola a todos no ma perdon por tardar aver ace unos dias vi que me dejaron un review, por cierto mil gracias, preguntandome que cuando sale itachi-kun bien pues aki ase su primera aparicion con la voz jaja y es tan sexy bueno bueno pero pronto ara acto de presencia, bueno ya saben, dudas, comentarios, chismes, opiniones, chistes, mentadas de madre lo que sea porfa un review aunque ya sea de aperdis un ola no


	6. Hablando de la misma persona

**Hablando de la misma persona**

-hola Shizuka- la miro entrar a la casa mientras este estaba recargado a lado de la puerta

-¿huh? ¿Qué haces aquí?- y voltio con una evidente sorpresa

-¿no esta feliz de verme señorita Hatake?-

-no es eso- y un evidente sonrojo hizo acto de presencia, el nunca jugaba en cuanto a esas cosas lo que hacía que ella notase la seriedad que tomaba Kakashi en cuanto al asunto del noviazgo -pero por Kami-sama que te pasa que hubieras hecho si Sakura y Sasuke estuvieran aquí-

-pues le hubiera dicho que te venia a ver y los hubiéramos mandado a la habitación que esta mas lejos de la tuya-

-¡si claro! sabes que no es prudente-

-¿porque? digo eres mi novia- tomo delicadamente sus caderas, quito su cubre bocas y beso su cuello; ella pozo una de sus manos en la nuca y la otra la ponía en la espalda de este.

-si lo se-

-¿entonces?- y sus besos buscaban más intimidad

-ha sido una mala semana-

-lo se, no es fácil estar lejos de ti- sus besos no paraban buscaban lo que ella solo tenía lo que a él lo volvía loco durante las noches y que hacia unas horas pudo probar, pero no él no quería quedarse así la necesitaba a toda ella la necesitaba.

-no me refiero a eso-

-eso también lo sé, deja de pensar en ellos por favor-

Shizuka separo al chico de ella, lo miro a los ojos con un poco de ternura pues bien sabia que ella y Kakashi se no pudieron ni darse un solo beso en todas esas semanas y que él quería compensar el tiempo perdido. El la miro un poco expectante esperando que ella dijera algo como "hoy ya no por favor Kakashi"

-es mejor que vayamos a mi habitación- los labios de Kakashi sonreían de manera que se mostraba triunfantes, la cargo y llevo a la habitación donde comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas delicadamente pero algo llamo su atención (suena algo) dejo un momento su labor y se dedico a escuchar, pronto entendió que era su celular pero decidió no darle importancia. Shizuka poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar la placera acariciando el fornido pecho de Kakashi, pero esta vez fue ella quien se detuvo (suena el teléfono de nuevo), ignoro el hecho y continuo su labor, (suena por tercera vez) esta vez Kakashi se separo de Shizuka y escucho mejor.

-diablos- susurro

-¿qué pasa?-

-lo lamento amor tengo que contestar- bien Kakashi solo en 2 casos ocupaba esa palabra. Caso 1: cuando sabía que algo malo iba o había hecho y necesitaba pedir perdón. Caso 2: cuando quería algo, lo cual regularmente era lo que en esos momentos estaba a punto de suceder. Ella lo vio con una mirada un tanto decepcionada. Aquel sonido solo lo había asignado para una persona, si ya malo era saber quién era peor era saber que insistía, regularmente ella no era así.

-¿bueno?-

_-hola espantapájaros soy yo Anko- _decían entre sollozos

-¿estás bien?-

_-yo… yo se que estas ocupado pero… yo-_

-¿Qué paso?-

-_es un idiota_-

-¿Quién?-

-_Hanabusa el estaba con Akane, estaban besándose_-

-¿Qué diablos?- por alguna razón Kakashi enfureció al escuchar todo eso, nunca lo pudo explicar pero desde que Anko había comenzado una relación con ese chico Hanabusa sintió algo de enojo y celos pero tiempo después lo olvido o eso creía él, tal vez era que se había acostumbrado tanto a ese sentimiento que ya no le daba importancia, incluso busco a otras mujeres para olvidar ese sentimiento hasta que llego Shizuka, pero esta vez todo era diferente estaba totalmente enojado como si algo le hubiesen hecho a su novia, pero alto a Shizuka no le habían hecho nada estaba hay sentada en la cama esperando a que el terminara de hablar para continuar su ardua tarea pero no podía no sabiendo que Anko su amada Anko estaba sufriendo por un idiota.

-_soy una tonta… lamento interrumpirte mejor déjalo así_-

-¿Dónde estás?-dijo con una voz cabreada

-_en mi casa_- Kakashi suspiro sabiendo que tal vez se arrepentiría de lo que iba ha hacer.

-voy para haya- (Kakashi termina la llamada) estas palabras Shizuka lo miro un tanto enojada e interrogante

_-_lo lamento amor es que necesito ir yo…- Shizuka no dijo nada sabía que ante todo Kakashi responsable y si necesitaba irse lo aria

-está bien, pero dime ¿Quién era?-

Bien Kakashi era consiente que no podía decirle que era Anko que enojaría con ella y el, una buena razón seria porque si necesitaba un hombro para llorar le llamo a su novio y porque él la dejo con ganas para irse a consolar a su amiga

-un amigo necesita que vaya por él se metió en problemas-

-¿enserio?-

-prometo compensarte, pero ahora me tengo que ir-

-de acuerdo- Kakashi se arregló y salió de la casa de ella, esta quedo casi desnuda sobre su cama y él se había ido, bien tenía que darse una ducha con agua fría para quitarse los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Después del baño se fue a dormir. El despertador sonó con pesadez se preparó para ir por Sasuke, abordo su auto y a los pocos minutos se encontraba en una gran casa, -demasiado grande para 3- personas pensaba ella, se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre

-HOLA- grito alguien poco después de abrir la casa, con una capa negro con nubes rojas y una ridícula mascara anaranjada

-haaa- dijo ante el susto

-oh perdón yo lo lamento, Tobi bueno lo juro Tobi es bueno-

-¿Tobi?-

-déjala Madara-

-uh Sasuke-kun ¿ya te vas con esa linda señorita?-

-si-

-y porque no llevas tu uniforme-

-no hagas preguntas-

-¿huh no es muy grande para ti? ¿No salías con Sakura-chan?-

-o no yo soy…-

-no tiene que decirle nada, Tobi no hagas nada mientras no estoy-

-o no Tobi es bueno y no hará nada-

-eso espero-decía seco mientras cerraba la puerta-

Ambos subieron al carro y se fueron en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Shizuka dio indicaciones.

-Sakura tú te iras con Azume-sama a la biblioteca y tu Sasuke con Genma a los almacenes- ambos sabían que no se verían ni un solo segundo ya que sus trabajos estaban en polos opuestos de la escuela-bien los veo al final del día-

Se dirijo a su salón y al entrar vio un hermoso arreglo de flores, sabía que eran de Kakashi pero dio poca importancia. Pronto estornudo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-sabes pero creo que ya es tiempo de que le busques una mamá no todo el tiempo se la vas a encargar a Tsunade-sama- se escuchaba dentro del avión

-tú no te metas Deidara-

-sabes que es cierto Pain, la última vez que le quisimos presentar a alguien no quiso ir-

-pero no te incumbe-

-dime es que acaso no es bonita Hidan- decía mientras le enseñaba un libro con la foto de la escritora

-si es bonita y es escritora-

-pervertida- sentencio

-vamos deberías leerlo-

-no-

-Pain-

-ha dicho que no Deidara-

-bien pero yo creo que una mamá no le aria mal-

-yo concuerdo con Deidara-san- decía una voz femenina –solo lelo y si no te gusta pues que no te la presenten- este abrió el libro en una página cualquiera y comenzó a leer y pronto se sonrojo.

-sin duda no quisiera que una mujer como esta como Kyrriu Shizuka se hacer que a mi nii-chan- decía con seguridad

-si claro itachi pero no negaras que es muy bonita-

-y no lo hago-

* * *

hola atodos bien no se que les podria decier en este momento pues q ya podre actualizar mas seguido wii sera genial y subir mas fic bueno ya saben dusas, comentarios, chismes, opiniones, chistes y mentadas de madre lo que sea dejen un reviews jaja si kiera un ola bueno pues espero le uste senpai


	7. Conosiendo a la escritora

**Conosiendo a la escritora**

En el avión todos estaban dormidos a excepción de él, pensaba en lo que hacía un par de horas le había dicho Deidara. No quería aceptarlo pero era verdad Sasuke necesitaba una imagen maternal que le cuidara, pero no quería que fuera alguien pervertida como la de ese libro y menos a alguien a quien el no quisiera.

-sabes que tiene razón- decía el chico de cabello anaranjado, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados aparentando estar dormido

-si- sin alguna señal de sorpresa

-también sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida-

-si-

-pero Deidara tiene razón- abrió los ojos delicadamente y hablo tranquilamente- Sasuke necesita una mujer en su vida-

-la tiene, Konan me ha ayudado mucho- el chico hizo una cara de sorpresa con un poco de enojo levemente pero sin que el Uchiha se percatara, sin duda eran celos

-ella no cuenta-

-también tiene a Sakura-san-

-ella es su novia, yo no me refiero una mujer para sus necesidades como hombre sino, más bien, yo me refiero a una imagen maternal- suspiro molesto –una mujer para ti- y este respondió con una mirada desconcertada

-sigues con eso-

-Natsumi se fue por tu culpa

-eso no es cierto-

-realmente no importa-

-porque no dejo que Sasori-san, Deidara-san, Kisame-san, Hidan-san, Zetzu-san y Tobi-chan te presentaran a esa maestra- hablo la chica de alado de Pain abriendo los ojos y dedicándole su mirada a su Jefe Uchiha

-porque es un también es escritora y pervertida Konan-

-jiji es divertido Itachi-sama- la cara de Pain se torno un tanto celosa

-hump-

-debería dejar ese habito del monosílabo. Pero regresando al tema sabe que tiene razón, Sasuke-chan necesita una imagen maternal-

-¿tu quisieras serlo?- hablo serio sin ninguna expresión y sin dar algún otro sentido, por lo menos para el

-Itachi- decía con enojo Pain mientras la cara de Konan era de una evidente sorpresa y sonrojo

-ya lo has hecho antes- la cara de Konan sonrojo casi un tono carmesí, mientras la cara de Pain era de sorpresa, enfado, celos, etc.

-¿Cómo que lo has hecho antes Konan?-su voz era de enojo y eran dirigidas para la peli azul de parte del peli naranja

-no yo no- y su cara era de una niña casi atrapada en su juego

-Konan me ha ayudado mucho con Sasuke-chan dándole concejos como una imagen materna-

-s si-

-ya veo- y un aparente alivio relució en la cara de Pain -pero Konan no toda la vida la dedicara a tu ni-chan-

-hump eres un hígado Pain-

-solo conózcala, viéndolo por otra parte es alguien estable, tiene una casa, tiene trabajo estable, tiene un historial limpio ni una sola cosa que ver con la policía, es bonita, tiene una buena posición social-

-pero es una pervertida, es que acaso quieren casarme con algún tipo de pervertida y psicópata sexual-

-Konan tiene razón es muy difícil encontrar una mujer buena y con una vida impecable en estos tiempos aparte no es pervertida-

-lo se y si lo es, tu que puedes saber si no has leído ninguno de sus libros-

-te equivocas son muy buenos todos los libros aparte ella aclara que estos libros no son para menores ya que tiene una alta connotación sexual, pero no son porno-

-si Pain tiene razón a mi me encanta el libro de "escalerilla al cielo"- sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas grandes al nombrar el titulo del libro uniendo sus manos como si fuese a rezar-tiene una buena trama, podría llegar a decir que es una de mis escritoras favoritas desearía que escribiera la segunda parte-

-creo que estoy rodeado de pervertidos-

-no te pedimos que te cases con ella solo le el libro, bien creo que dormiré un poco- y seguido de esto puso el libro que le había quitado a Deidara para ponerlo sobre las piernas de Itachi y cerro los ojos, Konan lo siguió. Este miro el libro y la foto de la autora, era bonita no podía negarlo, pero había algo en particular que le atraía mas de ella sin duda era esos hermosos ojos cafés, que aunque no la conocía le daban una paz aun en una foto, con un suspiro abrió el libro en la primera pagina y comenzó a leer.

Después de un par de horas, según el, miro su reloj no podía creerlo el libro era tan bueno con una buena trama, le dolía reconocer, que se perdió en el, estaba a punto de terminarlo pero llevaba casi 6 horas leyéndolo, respiro hondo y siguió leyendo. 19 horas de vuelo estaban a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Suna.

-eres un mentiroso Itachi- la cara de sorpresa y de sonrojo se presento ante la voz varonil de su compañero

-¿porque Deidara?-

-dijiste que no te gustaba ese tipo de libros-

-no me guastan- dijo con verdad pero ese libro en especial le atraía, cerro el libro pero a la vez agradeció haberlo terminado de leer el antes de la intromisión del rubio

-si claro, Itachi mentiroso-

-Deidara deja a Itachi-sama por favor-

-pero es un mentiroso Sasori-

-no te incumbe como es su vida ni que tipo de lectura le gusta tienes que respetarlo es tu jefe-

-vamos no quiero retrasarme- hablo serio como si nunca lo hubiesen pillado y aventando el libro, literalmente, a Deidara

.

.

.

.

.

-vamos chicos quiero irme a casa- y su voz se torno como el de una niña

-y porque no nos ayuda entonces Shizuka-senpai- decía con enojo

-¿yo?- y se auto señalo con su dedo índice con sorpresa

-si usted-

-pero si yo no tuve sexo en el escritorio de mi maestra, no he roto alguna regla porque les ayudaría- Sakura paro de su tarea y se sonrojo tipo Hinata cuando Naruto se le acerca

-¿entonces porque esta aquí?-

-porque no quiero pensar lo que tu hermano dirá cuando se entere Sasuke y si tu tía se entera que yo les he dejado solos me despide, con poca posibilidad de estar viva-

-el no se enterara, siempre esta trabajando-

-bueno trabajare un poco mientras los espero- prendió su computadora portátil y comenzó a escribir. Después de una hora Sakura se acerco a leer un poco de lo que su sensei escribía

_Y mientras susurraba en su oído –pero esta noche, quiero que mi cuerpo se derrita en este dulce éxtasis-_

_-¿_huh? Senpai que escribe- su cara simplemente era un completo sonrojo al ver que su senpai no evitaba que Sakura viese lo que escribía, ella sabía que esta era una línea con connotación sexual

-la segunda parte de "escalerilla al cielo" ¿quieres leer?- decía levantando un poco la computadora para dejarla a la vista de Sakura

-pero que hace yo soy menor de edad-

-si bueno con lo que hiciste el otro día creo que no te será extraño leer esto-

-SENPAI- Shizuka simplemente comenzó a reír sin para un poco

-era una broma yo se que ni porque te diera a leerlo lo harías eres demasiado decente, aun cuando has cometido tus errores, podría decir que una niña. Veo que han terminado, bueno creo que es hora de irnos- cerro su computadora y camino. Ya en el carro

-¿senpai puedo preguntar?-

-si dime Sakura-

-¿usted tiene novio?-

-puedo preguntar ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-es que el otro día vi que había un hermoso adorno floral, y muchas de las flores que se encuentran ay son símbolo de estar comprometida o en una relación y como nosotros jamás le hemos visto-

-a esas flores-por un momento pensó en lo que iba a decir para ser sincera no sabia que responder, Kakashi era su novio pero no querían hacerlo formal, entonces ¿que debía responder?- supongo que podríamos llamarlo pretendiente- pero aun dudaba de su respuesta –hablando de otro tema Tsunade-sama les a reducido su trabajo-

-¿enserio?-

-si, pero le he dicho que no creo que necesitan un buen escarmiento-

-pero porque hizo eso-

-porque así será mas fácil que tu tía nos acorte mas el tiempo Sakura-

-ya veo, creo que tienes razón Sasuke-kun-

-bien creo que será una mala semana-

-apenas han pasado 4 días y ya estoy cansada, bueno que les veo mañana- dejo a Sakura en su casa y se dirigió a la casa de Sasuke. Al llegar Shizuka se moría de ganas de conocer la casa pero solo lo dejaría y se iría a la suya. (Toca)

-HOLA- grito la misma voz que la había asustado ya antes –Tobi saluda-

-¿Tobi?- pregunto de nuevo, pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo la jalo haciendo que entrara a la casa y le siguiera, al llegar a un cuarto bien podría decir ella que era el cuarto de un niño de 12 o bien de Sasuke

-Tobi quiere que juegues con el en su cuarto- Shizuka miro una vez mas el cuarto y se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, ya que si no se equivocaba ese debería ser el tío de Sasuke y su hermano lo que lo hace muchos años mayor que ellos. Tobi le dio uno cuantos juguetes y se sentó frente a ella y tomo unos cuantos y simulaba jugar con ellos

-déjala en paz Tobi ella no vino a jugar contigo-

-¿Pero porque? si Sakura cuando viene a jugar contigo en tu cuarto juega con migo a los muñecos-Sasuke se sonrojo, ya que en el era muy difícil observar esto, su maestra se sorprendió

-¿Sakura viene a "jugar"?- Shizuka sabia que la palabra "jugar" era en doble sentido

-TOBI-

–y si ella viene a jugar contigo en tu cuarto ¿porque no juega con migo?- Shizuka se sonrojo asta mas no poder, que diablos pensaba su tío de Sasuke, ¿es que acaso creía que ella cometería adulterio con uno de sus alumnos?

-no yo solo soy su maestra-

-Sasuke-chan malo, porque engañas a Sakura-chan con tu maestra-

-Tobi solo es mi maestra y me acompaño a casa ya no hagas preguntas que se tiene que ir- Debía admitir que esa escena le gustaba no era común que un muchacho se paliara con su tío y fuera tan divertido

-bien Sasuke tiene razón ya me tengo que ir- Tobi la miro con mas detenimiento, a pesar de llevar mascara se notaba esa mirada a cosante

-AAAA Tobi ya sabe quien es- decía mientras señalaba a Shizuka –es la escritura de "mago de mis ilusiones", "Mientras el cielo llore", "escalerilla al cielo" y muchas mas- Shizuka lo miro sorprendida de que el la conociera, a los pocos segundos trajo una pila de libros y un bolígrafo –Tobi pide que autografíes todas tus copias- Shizuka lo miro aun mas sorprendida eso era inusual

-¿podrá ser otro día? Tengo que irme-

-pero Tobi quiere-

-lo prometo-

-Wii mi escritora favorita prometió venir- y comenzó a correr por toda la casa

-será mejor que me vaya Sasuke-

-si Shizuka-sensei-

-te veo mañana-

-si- y mientras se cerraba la puerta se podía escuchar la voz de Tobi decir: _o si Kami-sama le ha dado a Tobi lo que siempre a querido, por eso Tobi es bueno, Tobi nunca malo Wii. _Shizuka dentro de su carro soltó una leve sonrisita y condujo hasta su casa

bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido porfavor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto queria leer... bueno apues aki ya sale por completo itachi-sama ooo dios es tan guapo XD bueno sayonara asta la proxima bandita


	8. un día agitado

**Un día agitado**

-ese Tobi- decía para si misma dentro de su auto, a decir verdad no tenia nada que hacer y le hubiese gustado que darse hay en la casa de Sasuke pero no quería invadir la privacidad de su gukesai, miro su celular lo tomo y llamo a cualquier numero para no sentirse tan sola y vio el correcto Kakashi (llama)

_Lo lamentamos el numero que esta llamando se encuentra ocupado en este momento o fuera del área de servicio deje un mensaje después del vip_

-hola soy yo Shizuka yo me preguntaba ¿como estas? hace mucho que no te veo, en cuanto puedas llámame, necesito verte dirás que soy un poco posesiva o pervertida pero un arreglo floral no es suficiente ya que la última vez me dejaste sola. Te quiero-.

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta, quito sus zapatos y fue a su habitación. Se sentó, prendió la computadora, a decir verdad no quería escribir, la puso a un lado y se recostó pensaba que estaría haciendo Kakashi en ese momento hacia tanto que no lo veía que ya se había olvidado de como era su cara en realidad, ¿Cómo le habrá ido con su amigo que se metió en problemas?,Esa pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza, y ¿si no era amigo si no amiga? O ¿Qué tal si tiene otra? ¿Qué tal si la prefiere a ella que a mi? ¿Cómo será? ¿Por qué la prefiere? Dios porque mi cabeza tenía que tener tanta imaginación, se reprendía, después de un buen rato se canso de imaginarse a Kakashi engañándola y se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

.

-vamos Anko que después de comer me tengo que ir-

-¿aun andas con esa chica?-

-si-

-bueno después de todo no queremos que se enoje-

-lo lamento pero hace mucho que no la veo-

-y ¿porque? Eres un desconsiderado, que crees que ella esta a tu disposición, es tu novia deberías de irla a ver mas seguido, no tienes porque ir a ver a otras personas que no sea ella dime a ¿quien vas a ver a parte de ella?- Anko regañaba a su amigo quien iba a su lado mientras este hacia una cara de "estoy cansado" y pensaba: como me regaña si después de todo es su culpa que no este con ella. Pero ella en el fondo estaba feliz que estuviera mas con ella que con esa chica que le había ganado el corazón de Kakashi, su amor imposible –y dime ¿Cuándo nos la presentaras?- esta pregunta hizo que le sacara de sus pensamientos

-no lo se- decía con sinceridad (su teléfono sonó) –permíteme- (contesta)

_Tiene un nuevo mensaje de voz: -hola soy yo Shizuka yo me preguntaba ¿como estas? hace mucho que no te veo, en cuanto puedas llámame, necesito verte dirás que soy un poco posesiva o pervertida pero un arreglo floral no es suficiente ya que la última vez me dejaste quiero-._

Sorprendido por el mensaje sabia que no era suficiente ni que encontraría la mejor escusa pero necesitaba verla el también la extrañaba, necesitaba ir a verla ya

-¿que pasa?- preguntaba la peli morada con un poco de dango en la boca

-tengo que irme- al decir esto Anko se entristeció sabia porque se iba y con quien

-¿tu novia?-

-lo siento necesito ir-esto lo decía mas como si se excusara para no verla triste

-hay ya que tal vez otro día vamos a comer- y una felicidad muy fingida para disfrazar su tristeza

-¿estas segura?-

-si-

-bien nos vemos después- y subió al carro casi corriendo y llamo al teléfono de su novia pero no contestaba, se preguntaba ¿acaso estará enojada? Al llegar a la casa de su novia toco pero nadie contestaba, lo más extraño es que el carro de ella estaba estacionado. Abrió con la esperanza de que le contestara

-¿Shizuka?- pero no contestaba, cerro la puerta y fue hasta su cuarto a buscarla, al abrir la puerta hay estaba con una imagen de mujer hermosa como solo el la conocía, suspiro aliviado y se acerco. Vio su computadora guardo todos sus programas y la apago, la puso en la mesa que estaba alado, no quería despertarla así que le beso los labios y se acostó alado de ella, la profunda paz que Shizuka desprendía aun dormida le envolvió y se quedo dormido. Un par de horas después

(Bosteza)- creo que me quede dormida, tengo que ver si Kakashi no me llamo- al darse la vuelta pozo una mano sobre algo duro y a la vez suave, se encontró con un fornido pecho –que diablos- al abrir sus ojos de par en par se encontró con el rostro dormido de Kakashi, lo abrazo y decidió quedarse así hasta que el despertara, pero el calor de Kakashi hizo que esta se quedase dormida de nuevo. Minutos después se despertó Kakashi y al ver que Shizuka se había despertado y abrasado correspondió el abrazo pero ya no durmió.

-eres tan bonita- susurro para el mismo mientras acariciaba su cara y su cabello con una mano y la otra la abrazaba y la jalaba más hacia el, le encantaba el olor de su cabello. Después de un par de minutos ella abrió lo ojos, miro la cara de Kakashi con la esperanza de verlo dormido, pero sus ojos cruzaron con una mira de amor. El le sonrió mientras quitaba su cubre bocas para besarle la frente, la miro una vez mas y ahora beso su labios con delicadeza

-hola amor-

-hola Kakashi, ¿a que hora llegaste?-

-un par de horas- y esta se acorruco mas a lado de el

-¿porque no me despertaste?-

-me gusta cuando duermes-

-si claro ¿te llego mi mensaje?-

-si vine en cuanto lo escuche-

-y ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo?- Kakashi solo la abrazo mas para que esta no viese su cara

-bien-

-mientes- sentencio

-¿huh?-

-cuando mientes me abrazas fuerte-

-bien creo que me conoces bien-

-yo creo que no-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-bueno después de pedirme con tantas ansias pasar una noche juntos después de no se cuantas semanas y me dejas aquí sentada en mi cama casi desnuda y con ganas de estar contigo y a cambio te desapareces 5 días y solo mandas un arreglo floral, no se si esperaba eso algo mejor o peor pero sin duda alguna cosa que hayas hecho me hubiese afirmado que te conozco muy poco-

-perdón no era mi intención-

-lo se no importa- subió completamente sobre el y comenzó a besar con delicadeza sus labios mientras el tomaba sus caderas, son un movimiento ágil el estaba sobre ella, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón y los botones de la blusa de Shizuka, ella hacia lo mismo, quito la camisa y desabrocho el pantalón casi quitándolo pero al parecer el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos (suena algo) alguien llamaba a la puerta

-no vayas-

-tengo que ir-

-bien- y se levanto, arreglo sus desacomodadas ropas y salió del cuarto, Kakashi suspiro y se miro, ahora era el quien se quedaba casi desnudo sentado sobre la cama con ganas de estar con ella

-¿quien?- abrió la puerta

-perdón por molestar tan tarde pero la editorial quiere hablar con usted-

-arigatou Kane- cerró con decepción la puerta y fue a su cuarto

-¿Quién era?-

-quieren que vaya a la editorial-

-¿ahora?-

-si lo lamento-

-de acuerdo- se levanto y vistió, se acerco a ella, beso sus labios, se despidió, tapo la mitad de su cara y se fue de hay. Por alguna razón Shizuka no quería ir pero llamo a su editorial para evitarse el camino y si no podía lograrlo no importaba

-bueno Señor-

-o Shizuka mi escritora ¿Por qué no vienes?-

-realmente no me siento con ganas de ir, podría decirme que pasa-

-tienes que ir hoy mismo a Suna-

-¿Que?-

-se que es poco precipitado, tu avión sale en 30 minutos solo tienes que ir a dar autógrafos y regresas, procure que fuera fin de semana así que no hay escusa bien adiós- y sin más ni más le colgaron, suspiro pesadamente y hizo una maleta lo mas rápido que pudo cerro todo y cuando abrió hay estaba la chica que le había dejado el recado esperándola-

-lamento no habérselo dicho-

-no te preocupes- ambas subieron al carro y en pocos minutos estaban en el aeropuerto, Shizuka corrió y alcanzo el avión. Dentro de este se sentó en los asientos de primera clase y respiro hondo. Cansadamente abrió la computadora he intento escribir algo pero ese día no estaba de ánimos. Su sueño gano y quedo completamente dormida. Después de 19 horas de vuelo llego a Suna, bajo del avión y busco el hotel donde se hospedaría pero al parecer no era la única celebridad hay, un montón de chicas gritaban un nombre tan raro, por un momento agradeció que no le estuvieran viendo.

-buenas noches ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- hablo la recepcionista

-mi nombre es Kyriiu Shizuka, hay una habitación reservada a mi nombre-

-claro es el cuarto 234 en el quino piso-

-arigatou- hizo una pausa después de recibir la llave –disculpe-

-su habitación es una suite presidencial-

-o no, no era eso- lo pensó una vez más, pero llego a la conclusión que debía preguntar-de quien son todas esas admiradoras- Shizuka noto que un leve sonrojo y una aparente sorpresa apareció en la recepcionista

-es que una importante ha llegado a Suna-

-¿un artista?-

-no es un muchacho muy guapo-

-¿huh? En fin espero que no hagan mucho ruido-

-no se preocupe señorita no lo harán- se fue directo a su habitación corriendo para arreglarse tenia que ir a la firma de su libro lo antes posible y regresar esa misma tarde. Tomo un baño rápido y vistió una falda hasta las rodillas unas zapatillas y una camisa blanca, su cabello levemente agarrado en una coleta con dos mechones a los lados, a su cabello no le dio mucha importancia pero esto le había dado un aspecto moderno se veía muy bien. Vio su reloj no podía creerlo tenia que correr a el salón para su cita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-esto es un fastidio- hablo para si mismo

-mira cuantas admiradoras tienes Itachi-

-no entiendo porque cada vez que venimos es igual-

-bien Itachi es mejor que terminemos este trabajo o antes posible, me aburren tus admiradoras-

-y ¿crees que a mi no Pain? Saldré un momento- decía mientras se ponía una gorra y unos lentes que le disimulaban muy poco, abrió la puerta y…

* * *

bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido porfavor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto queria leer... itachi-sama ooo dios es tan guapo XD bueno sayonara asta la proxima bandita

a lo olvidaba bien aciedon una aclaracion sobre el nobre de la chica su nombre es Kyriiu Shizuka no Kyrriu Shizouka. bien aclaro esto porq hace como dos capis cometi el error de escribirlo con doble r y pues se le mal y como no me acordaba de corregirlo pues hoy me acorde bueno ago esto porq mi senpai me reprendio por la pequeña falta y pues aki ando medio enmendando mi error jaja sayonara


	9. El primer encuentro

**El primer encuentro**

-y ¿crees que a mi no Pain? Saldré un momento- decía mientras se ponía una gorra y unos lentes que le disimulaban muy poco, abrió la puerta y…

.

-diablos llego tarde- susurraba para si misma mientras corría por el pasillo –taimaou-sama- susurro mientras veía que una puerta se habría y veía que se iba a estampar con la misma

.

-adiós Itachi- dijo la voz de una peli azul detrás de él, este simplemente alzo la mano mientras le daba la espalda

.

-o no- y trataba de que sus zapatos se detuvieran antes de estamparse con la puerta pero al parecer eso seria una vaga posibilidad, tal vez podría esquivarla

.

-claro- abrió un poco mas haciendo la puerta para salir

.

-no- cuando vio que la puerta se abrió mas se dio cuenta que seria imposible esquivarla

PAZ, se escucho como estruendo al encontrarse la puerta y la cara de la chica

-hay no- Itachi cerró los ojos al ver lo que acababa de suceder a alguien tendría que pagarle una cirugía de nariz

.

-hau- daba gracias, en sus adentros, que el portazo no le diera en la nariz

-lo lamento- dijo un hombre guapo de cabello largo y negro mientras le extendía la mano para que se pudiera levantar

-gracias- contesto ella algo desorientada mientras se perdía en la bella figura de el chico, pero sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes obscuros y tenia una gorra en su cabeza

.

-de verdad lo lamento- decía el chico de cabello negro

-no se preocupe- decía mientras aceptaba su mano

.

-¿se encuentra bien?- una preocupación salió a relucir en su voz al ver que se levanto y casi se caía al mismo tiempo

-si-

.

-gracias a dios-

-a usted lo conozco- afirmo sin mucha duda

.

-¿a mi?- decía con miedo de ser descubierto

-eres…-

.

-eres Itachi-sama- y los ojos de la admiradora brillaron

-ay no- susurro y comenzó a correr para esquivar a esa chica que lo acosaba

.

-eres Shiteima de los Tudapesth- se refería al grupo de rock que era famoso

-o no- susurro el con miedo y fastidio que esa fanática admiradora pegara un grito y se balanceara a el, pero esta se percato de que era tarde cuando miro su reloj

-o no diablos voy tarde, gusto en encontrarle- salió corriendo de hay a toda prisa y el chico se quedo petrificado al ver que la chica no grito y se desmallo ante su presencia

-espera ¿Quién eres?- pero nadie respondió ella se había ido, a los 2 minutos un chico paso corriendo por el pasillo a lado de el mientras otra chica corría de tras de el

-ITACHI-SAMA- gritaba la chica

-hay no- decía mientras corría a lado de el, este quedo sorprendido de no ser el quien fuera correteado incluso podría decir que le dieron celos

.

-diablos ¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?- miro a un lado para ver que nadie lo siguiera pero fue en vano esa loca chica que se había golpeado la cabeza con la puerta le seguía como si de un artista se tratase nunca entendía porque, si bien, era bien sabido que eran la mejor policía en todo Japón, que era conocido por todo el país y que el era el jefe pero eso era acosar, miro a otro lugar y vio un gran salón, decidió perderse entre tanta gente tal vez así la perdería de vista

.

.

.

.

-gracias a dios llegue- susurro Shizuka al ver el salón, entro con paso pausado casi escondiéndose de todas aquellas personas

-¡oh miren hay esta!- dijo un hombre, lo maldijo por lo bajo y corrió a su asiento para comenzar a firmar sus libros

-buenas tardes- su sonrisa cautivo a todos los presentes, comenzó a firmar los libros con paciencia las primeras eran las mujeres y todas muy amables, la mayoría le decía que sus libros eran lo mejor, que eran una buena inspiración, que era una muy buena trama, etc. y ahora era el turno de los hombres:

-escritos eróticos ¿he? ¿Te gustaría que yo fuera tu inspiración?- Shizuka miraba al tipo con miedo.

-e...no gracias- y firmo rápidamente el libro "mago de mis ilusiones" respiro hondo y procuro que su sonrojo se fuera. Y el siguiente pasó

-_"pero estar dentro de ti es lo que quiero"-_ cito el hombre que le alzaba las dos cejas como tipo galán -¿tu quisieras?-

-am tome- decía mientras daba el libro para liberarse de ese tío pervertido

-te darías el honor de salir con migo y descubrir nuevas cosas para tus libros- dijo un tipo todo feo, tomaba mientras estiraba la mano para dar el libro pero no lo soltaba para que Shizuka lo tomara, obligándola a casi jalarlo. Cuando por fin cedió ella solo rio un poco

-tome- dijo ahora casi obligándolo a tomarlo

.

.

.

Itachi miro y agradeció que esa loca fanática se le hubiera perdido y ya que estaba hay miraría que era todo ese revoltijo, se adentro y miro a toda esa bola de hombres murmurando cosas un tanto pervertidas, lo mas seguro es que el escritor que estuviera hay fuera un hombre y llego a la conclusión de que era Jiraiya el abuelo de Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor amigo de si hermano menor, si era así tendía que saludarlo, camino hacia el pequeño escenario pero cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de hay miro, lo que el considero, la cosa más hermosa que se hubiese imaginado jamás. Una mujer hermosa, una chica simplemente encantadora de estatura media pero alta para su edad, que si bien no se equivocaba tenia la misma edad que el, 22, su cabello castaño estaba en un recogido total por detrás y por delante le acompañaban dos mechones que colgaban a los lados del rostro y su cabello era un poco ondulado, sus ojos eran color cafés obscuros pero desprendían una paz que te hipnotizaban al verla y esa misma paz fue la que le envolvió en ese momento, sus labios eran delgados y un poco rosados mientras su nariz era respingada y fina, la forma de su cara era muy parecida a la de Tsunade, hizo esta comparación porque la conocía ya que esta era la directora de la escuela de su hermano, y el tono de su piel un poco blanca, curvas bien delineadas, delgada y con muy buenas proporciones ante los ojos de un hombre, simplemente hermosa. Sus sentidos lo traicionaron y esa chica le robo un sonrojo, pero ya que hacia memoria ya la había visto… pensó unos instantes… -claro era esa chica del libro pervertido- pensó –wau- dijo en casi un susurro para sus adentros sabia que ella bonita por la foto pero ahora que la veía en persona se cautivo-creo que el cielo se quedo sin un ángel- pensó miro a la escena de ese momento y escucho atento

-me pregunto ¿podrías explicarme con acciones lo que dicen tus libros primor?- el hombre joven y aparentemente descarado se dirigía a Shizuka, ella simplemente se hizo levemente para atrás dejando claramente ver que se sentía acosada

-si podría- contesto cansada y molesta de tantas estúpidas insinuaciones

-perfecto- mostro una sonrisa despampánate- ¿quieres ir ahora?-

-pero no lo hare- este la miro sorprendido de la respuesta esta lo miro un mas detalladamente y observo que se trataba de Shiteima -¿Shiteima? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-te invito a salir con migo y a disfrutar la noche ¿escritora Shizuka?-pregunto mirando el titulo de el libro que tenia a un lado para luego ver debajo del titulo su nombre y sonrió como si le hubiesen alagado

-o no gracias- dando a entender que afirmaba el hecho de que ese era si nombre pero rechazando la invitación

-vamos, te doy la oportunidad que todas quieren de estar con migo y ¿tu solo dices no?-

-así es- al decir esto su sonrisa se desvaneció hubo un silencio de unos segundos y luego rio por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza desviando la mirada de Shizuka

-eres graciosa lo admito, entonces… ¿te veo a las 8 en mi habitación?-

-no creo que no me entendiste, yo no iré-contesto con seriedad

-vamos no te puedes resistir-

-am no gracias- este la tomo de la mano y la jalo casi asta que sus labios quedaron lo suficiente cerca para besarlos

-¿Por qué no?- Shizuka tenía que pensar en algo y rápido

-porque mi novio nos puede ver y se puede enojar- mintió

-y ¿Dónde esta ese novio tuyo?-

-am por los espectadores, así que por favor me sueltas-

-no te creo-

-mala suerte-

-bésame- ordeno

-no-

-anda-

-no gracias-

-que me beses he dicho-

La sostuvo con mas fuerza para besarla, pero Shizuka jalaba su mano para soltarse de el y este Itachi, quien miraba, se acerco para detenerlo ya que algo en el le hizo enfurecer al ver que ella solo la quería en su cama y tras decir no sucesivamente la estaba casi forzándola a besarlo, pero Itachi llego a tiempo y lo tomo del hombro

-la señorita a dicho que no- dijo obteniendo su atención mientras Shiteima lo miraba casi con odio

-no te metas esto no es asunto tuyo- Itachi se dio cuenta de que tenia razón, el no tenia porque meterse

-lo es- mintió sin pensar

-¿así? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es ella de ti?- Shizuka miro casi embobada al chico que la estaba protegiendo sin duda era guapo, muy pero muy guapo, aun cuando traía lentes obscuros y gorra eso solo hacia que se viera mas provocativo. Itachi pensó primero en porque contesto que si era asunto suyo eso lo metía en un problema y segundo pensó en eso no era nada de ella así que en cuanto dijera que no la conocía todos sus esfuerzos para evitar que la besara se abrían ido por la tubería

-ella es mi novia- diablos otra vez hablo sin pensar. Shiteima lo miro sorprendido ya que el era el chico que paso corriendo después de tirar a Shizuka con la puerta era extraño, el podría jurar que ellos 2 ni siquiera se conocían. Shizuka lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez

-¿es cierto?- pregunto Shiteima dirigiéndose a Shizuka pero mirando a Itachi

-es cierto- afirmo Itachi

-no te pregunto a ti- al terminar su frase miro a Shizuka. Itachi nunca pensó que fuera capas de llegar a tanto y si ella decía que no sin duda sus esfuerzos serian nada

-si- respondió Shizuka sin pensar para salvarse de ese pesado artista engreído

-¿enserio? Y ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?-

-Shizuka, amor no tienes porque responder eso- y otra vez hablaba sin pensar

-claro amor-contesto totalmente sonrojada sabiendo que no contestataria eso no porque no tuviera que hacerlo si no porque no podía

-así que por favor ¿podrías soltarla?-

-claro-dijo soltándola y desafiando a Itachi con los ojos

-gracias- Itachi le sonrió y Shiteima se fue

-gracias por salvarme de ese pesado- dijo Shizuka mientras sonreía pero Itachi miraba en la dirección en la que se fue Shiteima

-claro- pensó un momento – ¿me arias un favor?- dijo sin pensar pero había algo en su interior que le preocupaba que a ella le pasara algo, si tal vez era tonto, estúpido he inusual y aun mas cuando no conoces a la chica pero lo sentía

-si claro dime-

-dejarías de hacer lo que sea que haces para que todos los hombres aquí sete insinúen-

-lo dudo- y este dirigió su mirada a esta con algo de enojo –veras este es mi trabajo, escribir es mi vida y no puedo dejar de escribir mis libros para que se me insinúen es algo que sin duda no haría-

-podrías por lo menos no darles alicientes para que te fuercen a besarlos-

-eso si puedo-

-gracias- al decir esto puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos y salió de la sala con una manera muy galante, olvidando el porque había entrado hay… después de unos 3 minutos Shizuka recapacito al ver que ni su nombre le había dicho y se maldijo por lo bajo…

Espero a que ese pequeño martirio terminara, y después de un rato el ultimo hombre estaba hay parado con una cara de wau, esta firmo el libro y comenzó a levantar todo aquello que fuera suyo pero antes de salir del salón unos pasos sonaron y boses también, esta no se movió para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-eres un tonto Deidara te dije que teníamos que venir antes-

-lo se lo se Konan pero no quería encontrarme con toda esas chicas que solo gritan "Itachi, Itachi" como si no supieran decir otra cosa-

-si no la alcanzamos te golpeare yo mismo y dejare que Jiashin-sama te castigue-

-ya no exageres Hidan- y todos entraron y miraron con desconcierto a Shizuka quien los miraba expectantes esperando que dijeran algo.

-¿hola?- pregunto intentando averiguar si todo ese alboroto se trataba para alcanzarla a ella

-oh es, es, es como un ángel- dijo Konan mientras se le iluminaban los ojos

-eso si es arte- sentencio Sasori

-con cuerdo en todo contigo senpai- hablo Deidara

-es mas bonita que en la foto- hablo solo una mitad de Zetsu –claro que lo es- regaño la otra mitad de Zetsu

-oh gracias Jiashin-sama por enseñarme cosa tan linda-

-sin duda compraría todos sus libros por solo ver su cara ¿será mucho dinero?- y Kakuzu siempre pensando en deudas

-me pregunto ¿Por qué Itachi habrá rechazado venir? Es muy bonita-

-ya cállense solo la están asustando- ordeno Pain, Shizuka amablemente bajo del estrado, suspiro y puso la pluma que llevaba en las manos en su oreja, dio una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos se cerraban; ellos se acomodaron en una fila horizontal mirando a Shizuka bajar

-¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-pregunto curiosa ya enfrente de ellos

-nos esta hablando- decía sin voltear la parte blanca de Zetsu

-si- contesto Pain

-bueno ustedes me dirán, soy Kyriiu Shizuka- y ofreció la mano a Pain, y todos como si hubiesen ensayado esta escena por días sacaron el libro y lo extendieron a ella al mismo tiempo

-Pain, quisiéramos ver si podrías firmarlos por favor- dijo mientras correspondía el leve apretón de manos

-ya veo- dijo mientras miraba un poco desconcertada a Pain, en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera explotado y dicho que no después de tantas acosadas por esa tarde aunque pensándolo bien no ella no era así, simplemente lo aria pero de mala gana. Solo que esta tenia una diferencia, después de que ese extraño chico la salvara del maniático artista, todo había cambiado de humor y hasta cierto modo estaba feliz de recordar lo sucedido, pero también se sentía algo mal porque no supo el nombre de su "salvador"

-podría- esta vez fue Konan quien hablo

-bueno ya que no hay nadie mas ¿porque no?- y su bella sonrisa ilumino la casi vacía habitación

-bueno primero las damas, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Konan

-Konan-

-realmente ese nombre es bonito- y se miraron he intercambiaron sonrisas como si de toda la vida se conocieran –con todo agradecimiento a Konan- murmuro mientras escribía

-listo-

-gracias- en ese momento Hidan se acercó para darle su libro

-lo hare solo deja termino con todas las damas- todos miraron desconcertados a Shizuka, pues ya que Konan era la única mujer a quien se refería, levemente camino desde el principio de la fila asta casi al final

-linda rubia, tu cabello me gusta ¿como te llamas chica?- todos miraron a punto de reírse cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella se refería a el chico rubio de cabello largo, a quien mas de una vez lo confundían con mujer, parado casi al final. Sasori no aguardo más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shizuka al ver la reacción de peli rojo

-su nombre es Deidara- susurro Pain serio

-oh veras tu eres muy bonita, tienes el color de tus ojos muy bonitos, un cabello guau, pero vamos debes quitarte esta cosa- dijo señalando su capa Akatsuki –y veras no tengo nada contra tu nombre pero es pésimo, suena como si fuera mas de niño que de niña, no lo entiendo ¿porque tus padres te arruinaron con ese nombre?-

-yo creo que no te considera un arte Deidara- y las risas de Sasori se hicieron esperar de nievo, Shizuka lo miro expectante sin entender de que se reía

-¿he dicho algo malo sobre ella?-

-no es solo que ella no es ella si no el- contesto Konan a la confundida mujer

-oh disculpa- rio avergonzada con un sonrojo

-no te preocupes, no has sido la única-

-en verdad lo lamento no sabia que…-

-de verdad no se preocupe- ella asintió y siguió firmando a todos mientras observaba a cada uno de esos integrantes miraba lo extraño de su apariencia

-listo- dijo al terminar de firmar el libro de Pain

-en verdad lamentamos molestarla-

-oh no no se disculpen a sido agradable hablar con ustedes Pain-

-gracias por todo-

-de nada- todos comenzaron a salir pero Kisame fue el ultimo, miro vacilante un poco la puerta y regreso a donde Shizuka

-¿huh? ¿Kisame? ¿Que pasa?-

-yo…- metió su mano a un bolso de la gran gabardina negra con nubes rojas, de hay saco un libro –quisiera saber si podría firmar este libro para un amigo

-claro ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Itachi, Uchiha Itachi-

-¿Uchiha?- pregunto algo sorprendida, bien sabia que existían a escasos 3 Uchihas, 1 era Sasuke, 2 era Tobi y 3 El hermano de Sasuke, acaso el hermano de Sasuke estaría hay

-si ¿Por qué?-

-no por nada-

-gracias- decía mientras recibía el libro de las manos de Shizuka

.

.

-te encontré- decía la chica que lo había perseguido por todo el hotel hace un rato, la miro con miedo y corrió en dirección a un pasillo –Itachi amor no hullas-

-diablos esa chica esta loca- murmuro para el mismo

.

.

-¿será? Que extraño, no sabia que el hermano de Sasuke leyera este tipo de cosas- se decía a si misma mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el corredor, para dirigirse a un pasillo. Dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo sin prestar mucha atención

.

-diablos no- susurro al ver a esa chica a la que hacia unos instantes le había salvado de ser besada a un metro de el.

- ¿Quién podrá ser ese chico que me salvo?- pensaba sin prestar atención

-diablos- dijo antes de estrellarse con la chica

* * *

Bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto queria leer... bueno a pues aki ya sale por completo itachi-sama ooo dios es tan guapo XD bueno sayonara asta la proxima bandita.

Por cierto pido perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capi esq me puse a leer los libros de crepúsculo y me entretuve. Bueno aki hice este capi mas largo por petición de una fiel seguidora wii bueno la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de hacer el capi pero bueno aver como me quede ay me cuentan sale jiji


	10. Un pervertido mal entendido

**Un pervertido malentendido**

-hau- y ella por segunda vez cayó en el piso de sentón

-esto es muy suave, es raro que el piso sea muy suave. Regularmente es duro y frio. Esto es muy cálido- pensaba al sentir su cara sobre algo suave –si fuera por mí dormiría sobre este cálido y mullido piso, pero se mueve demasiado-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida al ver a alguien sumida en su pecho, Itachi rápidamente se quito, quedando in cado frente a la chica

-lo lamento no ha sido mi intención-

-¿tu?- pregunto al ver que se trataba del mismo chico que la salvo tiempo antes

-¿hola?- decía mientras miraba que una de sus manos al levantarse quedo sobre uno de los pechos de esta

-ah- grito mientras tomaba sus pechos con las manos y miro una insignia de policía en la camisa de él pero rápidamente lo ignoro, incluso lo olvido

-perdón- susurro con voz apenas audible, poco a poco se acerco a ella para mirar más de cerca su cara

-pervertido- grito al ver a Itachi tan cerca y como reprimenda de haber tocado sus senos le dio una bofetada, al golpearlo los lentes y gorra de Itachi fueron a para a quien sabe donde, dejando sus ojos y cabello a la vista de Shizuka

-perdón- dijo de nuevo, mientras se sobaba el cachete y la miraba. Quito su mano para sostenerse en el piso

Shizuka se quedo estática al ver esos ojos rojos carmín que la hipnotizaron por un momento, incluso se perdió en la profundidad de ellos.

Un sonrojo inundo su cara al ver su cara por completo, tenia que reconocer que era muy muy guapo ahora que no tenia esa gorra y lentes que taparan su belleza. Respiro un poco agitada de ver lo guapo que era ese hombre y se encontró con una fragancia muy masculina que la estaba mareando, y no por que oliera mal si no al contrario olía tan bien que su mente no pensaba correctamente o mejor dicho no sabia si funcionaba.

–No era mi intención-

Pero de nuevo Itachi se acerco mas de la cuenta, quedando solo un poco de espacio entre sus bocas, y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de enormes ojos marrones de color chocolate y sin duda se perdió en ellos. Respiro hondo mientras se encontraba cerca de ella y su aroma sin duda era lo que más le llamo la atención, su mente bloqueo todo pensamiento cuerdo que pudiese llegar a tener en ese momento, incluso bloqueó cualquier orden de su cerebro hacia su cuerpo de moverse.

-eres un maldito pervertido- y otra cachetada se albergo en el cachete rojo de Itachi. Shizuka se levantó y corrió de hay para su cuarto

-espera- dijo extendiendo una mano en la dirección en la que ella desapareció

–No corras- se levanto para correr tras de ella

–Déjame explicarte- sus pies perdieron el equilibrio y callo de nuevo

–No es lo que tú crees-

–Es un malentendido-

Pero sus llamados fueron ignorados. Por alguna razón, que ni el mismo sabía porque, trataba de dar tantas explicaciones a una total y pervertida desconocida. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien a quien demonios había llamado pervertido, rio por lo bajo, después de todo ella era la que escribía ese tipo de libros. Se levanto despacio, recogió sus cosas y tenia la intención de ponerlas de nuevo pero no estaba muy lejos de su habitación así que prefirió no ponérselas.

.

.

.

-¡hay es un pervertido!- Casi grito y su puerta fue azotada, suspiro

–Y pensar que era tan guapo- se recargo en su puerta y resbalo sobre esta al propósito

–Todos son iguales- susurro para si misma, luego su mente empezó a jugarle sucio; recordó la boca de ese chico cerca de ella y de pronto como una desesperada necesidad quiso besarla.

Se imagino besando esa boca y siendo acariciada por esas cálidas manos y perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos color carmín, enredar sus manos en ese largo cabello y respirar ese embriagador aroma que tenia el, pero de pronto un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos terminando así con su fantasía con un chico que no conocía

-bueno- contesto el teléfono

_-hola Shizuka, ¿amor cuando regresas?- _Hablaron con mucho interés

-ha Kakashi- contesto desanimada

_-vaya esperaba algo menos decepcionante, si quieres te llamo después solo tienes que decir que no quieres hablar con migo-_

-no, no es eso, es que me encontré con un pesado, que me hizo enojar y bueno no importa- se excuso para no dar explicaciones innecesarias

_-pero estas bien- _concluyo

-si-

_-bueno y ¿cuando regresas?-_

-no lo se, no he programado mi regreso de hecho estaba a punto de llamar al aeropuerto-

_-¿interrumpo?_

-no, es bueno que me llamaras- decía mientras su imaginación comenzó a volar de nuevo sin su permiso

_-¿pasa algo?-_

-no ¿porque?-

_-acabo de preguntar si te gustaría que hiciéramos formal nuestra relación-_

-¿Qué?-

_-si no quieres no importa yo lo entiendo-_

-no es eso, es solo que no escuche cuando lo dijiste- explico sorprendida de ella misma, no podía creer que no hubiera escuchado a Kakashi, ella habría jurado que nunca lo escucho; sin duda estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir

_-enserio ¿te encuentras bien?-_

-si es solo que no he dormido bien-

_-¿que te parece si mejor hablamos cuando llegues a Konoha?-_

-si esta bien-

_-habla para conseguir tu vuelo, cuando lo tengas me llamas para recogerte al aeropuerto-_

-si-

_-adiós, por favor cuídate-_

-si lo hare adiós- colgó el teléfono sin pensarlo mucho en otra situación estaría sintiendo mariposas en el estomago de que Kakashi la hubiera llamado pero hoy no, no en ese lugar, ni en ese momento, ni en esas circunstancias. Comenzó a marcar un número sin prestar mucha atención

_-bueno aeropuerto internacional la atiende Rina ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-_

-¿cual es el siguiente vuelo de hoy a Konoha?-

_-el último vuelo salió a las 6:42 y no haba más vuelos hoy lo lamento-_

-¿Cuál es el siguiente?- pregunto viendo que había perdido tiempo y que tal vez lo hubiera alcanzado pero ahora tendría aquel quedarse hay en un hotel toda aburrida

_-el siguiente es mañana en la madrugada a las 3:12-_

-bueno deme un asiento de primera clase en ese vuelo- acepto de mala gana

-bien ¿a que dirección mando el boleto? Y ¿a que nombre?-

-al hotel Bouken habitación 234, cárguelo a la cuenta 315264907 a nombre de Kyriiu Shizuka por favor-

_-bien su asiento ¿donde lo prefiere?-_

-en asientos de dos y en la ventanilla por favor-

_-bien numero de asiento C1 ¿algo más?-_

-no gracias-

_-de acuerdo, gracias por su preferencia que tenga buen viaje-_

-gracias a usted- colgó de mala gana que haría con tanto tiempo, si estaba cansada pero no quería dormir quería reservar su sueño para el avión. Se sentó en la cama y prendió la televisión para pasar el tiempo, cambio uno, dos, tres canales y nada que pudiese llamar su atención. Apago la televisión y prendió su computadora.

Se cambio de ropa para estar mas cómoda tanto en su cuarto como en el avión, busco en su maleta y encontró una bermuda negra con una playera blanca de algodón con escote en V que llegaba justo a la gloria para los hombres, tenia un estampado de letras con tela suave y sustituyó sus zapatillas por unos tenis deportivos tipo vans.

Una vez mas cómoda comenzó a escribir de nuevo, pero esta vez si tenia ideas para escribir así que se quedo hay como vegetal escribiendo (me refiero a no moverse cuando me refiero a lo de vegetal)

.

.

.

-por fin llega- hablo una voz femenina

-si- contesto este mientras se sobaba su cachete

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-

-nada solo que me encontré con una chica pesada-

-¿admiradora?-

-no-

-toma- dijo alguien de tras de el mientras le daba un libro, el lo tomo y miro expectante

-¿Qué es esto?-

-te lo ha firmado la autora no seas tan descortés- hablo Kisame

-¿la autora?-

-si, cuando le dije tú nombre para que lo firmara pregunto por tu apellido como si te conociera fue muy raro; pero debo admitir que pensé que en la foto era bonita pero es que en vivo y en directo esa mujer es ardiente- y mientras dijo esto ultimo enseño ambos pulgares moviéndolos de un lado para otro en frente de Itachi y sus ojos se encendieron en llamas, bueno literalmente

-KISAME- lo reprendió la voz femenina

-no negaras que es bonita Konan-

-no niego nada, es muy bonita pero deja de hablar de ella así-

-bien, bien no te me esponjes-

-¿Cómo consiguieron estos autógrafos?- pregunto Itachi

-la fuimos haber a su firma de libros por poco y no la alcanzamos por culpa de Deidara, pero ella es tan amable, bonita y… - una carcajada interrumpió la respuesta de Konan

-¿Qué pasa Sasori?- pregunto sin muchas ganas

-con con confundió a a Deidara con una una mujer- contesto entre risas

-SASORI- reprendió Konan

-ya ya era una broma- tomo una gran bocanada de aire para evitar otra carcajada

-lo lamentamos señor lo hubiéramos llevado pero no lo encontramos por ningún lado, pero Kisame consiguió que firmara ese libro para usted- decía Konan mientras le sonreía

-¿gracias?- pregunto mirando a Kisame

-de nada Itachi- contesto este

-no estoy totalmente agradecido-

-ya me lo agradecerás algún día-

-dejen de discutir, Itachi-sama ha llamado el Kasekage quiere que vayamos en este momento-

-claro Pain-

En la oficina del Kasekage

-lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto-

-no se preocupe señor, lo entendemos esperábamos una estancia de 1 semana-

-bueno podrán irse antes-

-gracias-

-¿Cómo están mis hijos Itachi-san?-

-bien señor-

-es bueno saberlo-

-claro-

-bien a trabajar. Bien que tal si discutimos los tratados de la última estancia de ustedes aquí-

-si- después de una hora y media

-bien estoy de acuerdo-

-me alegra Kasekage-sama-

-lamento haber hecho venir a todas las unidades de tu policía Itachi-san-

Se refería a Hidan y Kakuzu que estaban en la sección de robos y fraudes, Zetsu y Tobi en la sección de rastreo, bueno más Zetsu que Tobi, Deidara y Sasori en la sección de delincuencia juvenil, delincuencia armada y trafico de drogas, Pain y Konan en la sección de asesinatos y criminalística, Itachi y Kisame en la sección de interrogación y tortura, Itachi por supuesto era el líder.

-no se preocupe, lo entendemos-

-bien creo que deberían ir a descansar y agradecería que se tomaran la semana-

-o no podríamos hay trabajo y he dejado a mi hermano solo-

-claro olvidaba al pequeño Sasuke, bueno creo que no habrá más que discutir ni tendré manera de retenerlos, pero por favor mínimo déjenme pagar su boleto de avión-

-es muy generoso, pero creo que es mejor que lo paguemos nosotros- y al decir esto en la cara de Kakuzu era evidente un paro cardiaco

-bueno-

-bien nos retiramos- salieron, llegaron al hotel en silencio, Hidan y Kisame casi cargaban a Kakuzu para que no se desmallara Itachi se dirigió a Konan –llama al aeropuerto y reserva los lugares ya sabes como, no importa la hora ya me quiero ir de aquí-

-si- tomo el teléfono y se dirigió a la mesa que se encontraba hay, comenzó a llamar

_-bueno aeropuerto internacional la atiende Rina ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-_

-¿cual es el siguiente vuelo a Konoha?-

_-el siguiente es mañana en la madrugada a las 3:12-_

-bueno deme 10 asientos de primera clase en ese vuelo-

_-bien ¿a que dirección mando el boleto? Y ¿a nombre de quien las reservaciones?-_

-al hotel Bouken habitación 200, cárguelo a la cuenta 709462513 y a nombre de Itachi Uchiha por favor-

_-¿algo mas en que le pueda atender?_

-si quisiera que los asientos fueran de 2 y que fueran seguidos-

_-bien tengo disponibles en primera clase de los asientos C2 al asiento F4-_

-si esta bien-

_-¿en que orden?-_

-Itachi Uchiha empezando por el C2 luego Pain y Konan, Zetsu y Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan, Sasori y Deidara, en ese orden-

_-bien ¿algo mas?-_

-no es todo gracias-

_-de acuerdo, gracias por su preferencia que tenga buen viaje-_

-gracias-

Colgó el teléfono y miro a Pain quien la observaba en lo obscuro de la habitación, si bien, ninguna de las secciones de la policía sabía que los compañeros de la sección de asesinatos y criminalística compartían una vida juntos, la pasión de dos personas que ocultan su amor por su trabajo.

La mirada de Pain estaba cargada de deseo y ganas de poder besarla, pero tenia que controlarse estaban en el trabajo. Konan le dio una leve sonrisa y la sangre se le acumuló en sus mejillas

-¿y bien Konan?- la voz interrumpió esa comunicación de miradas, ella voltio a mirar a su jefe

-solo encontré un vuelo a las 3: 12 a.m.-

-bien entre mas pronto mejor- miro su reloj 9:00 p.m. demonios aun faltaban 6 horas para irse –recojan las cosas y duerman un poco-

-si, a por cierto Itachi-sama los boletos llegaran a su habitación-

-de acuerdo Konan se pueden ir- después de 3 minutos su habitación estaba vacía, miro su maleta y comenzó a arreglarla, no tardo mas de 15 minutos, decidió dormir un poco

Se recostó en su cama y cerro los ojos pero alguien toco la puerta, maldijo por lo bajo, la abrió despacio sin interés; sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante la impresión de saber quien era quien llamo a la puerta

-hola Itachi-sama- dijo una voz seductora que se acercaba para besar sus labios

* * *

Bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto queria leer...

Por cierto pido perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capi. Bueno aki hice este capi mas largo por petición de una fiel seguidora wii

A si y como ven e estado pensando en como terminar este fic pero bueno jaja ya que saben estoy asi bien feliz porque el martes si este martes fui a visitar a mi senpai wii ¿no es genial? Bueno ahora si ya sayonara.

itachi-sama ooo dios es tan guapo XD bueno sayonara asta la próxima bandita.


	11. Un sueño muy muy pervertido

**Un sueño muy muy pervertido**

-hola Itachi-sama- dijo una voz seductora que se acercaba para besar sus labios

.

.

.

-que aburrido- susurro al ver que ya se había terminado sus ideas para seguir escribiendo, guardo su documento y cerro su computadora portátil.

Se recostó en su cama tratando de que a su cabeza llegaran mas ideas para el libro, cerró sus ojos y pensó. Pero alguien llamo a la puerta, abrió los ojos y se levanto para abrir la puerta, lo mas seguro es que llegaran los boletos del avión.

-hola Shizuka- dijo una voz ronca

Entro al cuarto haciendo que Shizuka retrocediera, cerro la puerta detrás de el y se acercó a ella y sin que ella pudiera hacer algo sintió los labios de ese hombre sobre los suyos y sus manos de el en su cintura, que la acercaban mas hacia el, ella puso sus manos en la nuca de esta aceptando el atrevido beso, ella abrió mas su boca para dar paso a un beso mas apasionado

Sus cuerpos pedían oxigeno y ambos se separaron para poder dar a su cuerpo lo que les exigía

-¿tu que demonios haces aquí?- pregunto mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración

-vengo a des aburrirme- contesto mientras se acercaba más hacia ella para besarla de nuevo, su conciencia ella gritaba que eso estaba mal. Pero al diablo lo que su conciencia quisiera su cuerpo quería sentir pasión y orgasmos.

El la beso de nuevo y quito su playera, y comenzó a quitar el botón de su bermuda

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confuso antes de que aquella mujer de buenas curvas y proporciones lo besara

-te vine a ver- avanzo lo suficiente para poder cerrar la puerta, después de cerrar la puerta se acerco a sus labios presionándolos contra los suyos -no tienes idea de cuanto dese hacer esto- paso su manos por su nuca acercándolo mas hacia ella y beso los labios de Itachi desesperadamente, su beso fue cargado de pasión y deseó, sus manos de el se dirigieron a la cintura de esta y la acerco mas a el.

-y tu no sabes cuanto dese hacer esto- contesto el desabrochando la falda delicadamente, mientras comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello mientras respiraba ese aroma embriagador que lo estaba volviendo loco, la falda de ella resbalo por sus piernas asta llegar al piso

-tienes que parar- dijo en un susurro aquella mujer

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin despegarse de su cuello

-porque no quiero desperdiciar una gran cama suave como la que tienes hay- le susurro sin quitar sus manos de su nuca

-no hay problema- en su voz había un tono pervertido

Bajo su manos acariciando las piernas de la mujer, las tomo con fuerza, ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de el, este camino hacia la cama hasta tumbarse con ella abajo. El subió por completo ha ella y beso su cuello para llegar a sus pechos, pero la blusa estorbaba y comenzó a desabotonarla pero ella lo detuvo desabrochando los botones de su camisa o mejor dicho arrancando los botones de su camisa y quitando su playera, acaricio su abdomen llegando a su hombría y acariciándola descaradamente robándole un pequeño gemido a Itachi. Quito el botón de su pantalón y bajando el cierre, el quito su pantalón y se quito la blusa por completo y metió una de sus manos en el arco que había por debajo de su espalda ya que el roso su bulto con la feminidad de ella, y desabrocho el sostén de ella lo quito sin pensarlo mas y comenzó a besar sus senos, que como recordaba eran suaves firmes y cálidos, ella comenzó a gemir mas alto y mientras lo hacia su miembro se erectaba mas haciendo que ella lo sintiera mas, por lo tanto ella gemía mas, ella quito el bóxer de el, comenzó a masajear su miembro, el comenzó a sentir grandes olas de placer y gemía sin control de el mismo, ya no podía mas necesitaba estar dentro de ella ya, quito las bragas de la chica pero solo roso su hombría con la feminidad de ella.

.

.

.

.

Ella tomo las manos del atrevido chico haciendo que parara de quitarle la bermuda y entonces puso las manos de el en su cintura, desabotono los botones de su camisa y agradeció que no tuviera playera abajo, antes de que su playera callera se dio cuenta de la insignia de policía que estaba en su camisa, bajo sus manos a su pantalón, desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y bajo su cierre dejándolo caer. El quito sus zapatos con sus propios pies, salió de sus pantalones tirados y una de sus manos bajo el cierre de la bermuda de ella, metió su mano y con su dedo medio roso lo mas intimo de ella haciendo que ella gimiera, beso su cuello mientras seguía excitándola con su mano ella poso sus manos en le espalda par poderse detener antes de que sus piernas fallaran por el placer que el le estaba proporcionando, entonces el se separo un poco de ella mientras sacaba su mano y lamia su dedo como si de un dulce se tratase. Ella lo beso desesperadamente de nuevo dejo caer su bermuda al piso y quito sus tenis, el acaricio sus piernas y ella vio su cara, la admiro como si fuera lo mas hermoso que los ojos humanos pudieran encontrar, de pronto sus ojos estaban a la altura de el y si no es que un poco mas arriba de el, entonces entendió que el la había cargado y sintió ese fuerte bulto presionando su feminidad sin vergüenza, el se movió levemente y ella gimió por este pequeño rose, el gimió también mientras besaba sus senos. El acaricio su espelta delineando su espina dorsal y ella se encorvó, el desabrocho el sostén y lo quito sin pensarlo, comenzó a besar sus senos sin olvidar cada centímetro de ellos, pronto la recargo en la cama y quito sus bragas comenzó a besar su abdomen bajando sus besos asta llegar a su feminidad, ella gimió debido al excesivo placer que ella estaba sintiendo, pero cuando el llego a la cara de ella le beso con demasiada pasión mas de la que en un sueño puede existir, pronto sintió el miembro erecto de el chico rozando su feminidad, ella no supo como o cuando su bóxer había desaparecido pero tampoco le importo mucho

.

.

-Shizuka- susurro Itachi al ver los enormes ojos marrones chocolates que le invitaban a seguir y le sonreían debajo de el

.

.

-chico policía- susurro Shizuka al ver aquellos ojos color carmín que la observaban con pasión

.

.

Pero ambas escenas fueron interrumpidas por que alguien llamo a la puerta

.

-¿huh?-susurro Itachi mientras abría los ojos y miraba desconcertado la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con ropa y su pequeño amigo levantado, un sueño y uno muy pervertido

.

-diablos- dijo Shizuka al abrir los ojos y darse cuanta de que estaba toda excitada con un sueño muy muy pervertido aun para ella se levanto sin muchas ganas y maldecía mientras caminaba y pedía que quien fuera no fuera un hombre porque no podía mas con eso no estar con nadie durante varios meses le estaba afectando -¿Quién?-

-del aeropuerto trajimos su boleto- hablo una voz femenina no sabia si agradecía porque no fuera un hombre o maldecía porque fuera una mujer

-si ya voy- abrió la puerta y sonrieron

-claro solo firme aquí- decía mientras señalaba una hoja donde decía que recibía un boleto, leyó rápido y firmo

–Gracias-

-de nada- y se retiro miro el reloj y eran las 1:30 diablos avía dormido demasiado y no había arreglado sus cosas y entonces empezó a correr para recoger sus cosas

.

-voy- anuncio mientras se preguntaba porque de todas las mujeres con las que pudo tener una fantasía había sido esa chicha claro no negaba que le hubiera gustado la fantasía pero era algo muy pervertido aun así –diablos- susurro al ver que su amigo seguía parado deseaba satisfacer sus necesidades en ese momento no le molestaría que quien tocara fuera una de esas admiradoras lacas por el pero era preferible que no lo fuera el no era así, abrió la puerta y

-buenas noches vengo del aeropuerto a entregar sus boletos-

-a si claro-

-solo firme aquí- y señalo un lugar en la gran hoja comenzó a leer rápido y firmo

-gracias-

-a usted- recibió los 9 boletos con los nombres impresos, miro su reloj 1:36 diablos se había quedado dormido, levanto sus cosas y pasaron rápidos los minutos después de eso

.

-diablos diablos como pude olvidar meter mis cosas antes- bostezo mientras acomodaba sus cosas, tenia que estar ay con una hora de anticipación miro su reloj 2:15 diablos tenia que llamar a la recepción y pedir un taxi para el aeropuerto. Después de esto bajo rápido y espero su taxi.

.

-vamos Itachi-sama porque esta muy callado- pregunto la peli azul – ¿un mal sueño?- pregunto en broma pero Itachi se sonrojo levemente

-no- dijo severamente antes de que llegaran al aeropuerto, se dirigieron a la sala de espera, esperaban sentados que sonara el sonido de la llamada para entrar al avión

.

-por fin llegue decía mientras suspiraba entro para dirigirse a la sala de espera pero entro la llamada

_-pasajeros con destino a Konohagakure favor de abordar en la salida 4D- _suspiro sin duda seria la primera en entrara al avión y así fue, camino en el pasillo observando los asientos y ay estaba encontró su asiento el C1 suspiro de alivio metió su maleta en el equipaje de arriba y se sentó, odiaba que abecés cuando iba en el avión se sentara con un pervertido fanático de sus libros así que puso una boina en su cabeza y unos lentes sin graduación, después de esto se recargo en la ventanilla y cerro sus ojos.

.

-¿cuales son Konan?- pregunto Itachi

-usted en el C2 y bueno los demás ya tienen su boleto-

-gracias- y miro encontró a una chica aparentemente dormida en la ventanilla, quisiera saber que no era una loca admiradora pero por si acaso puso de nuevo su gorra y lentes para que nadie lo reconociera puso su equipaje en la parte superior y se sentó, se recargo en el respaldo esperando que el vuelo saliera.

Después de 6 horas de vuelo el primer aperitivo pasaría. Shizuka se despertó y agradeció no haber tenido ningún sueño pervertido pero tampoco se molesto en voltear a ver a su compañero de asiento y una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-buenas noches señor quisiera bolas de arroz, sushi o curri-

-bolas de arroz por favor- contesto sereno pero al escuchar esa voz Shizuka lo miro y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del chico policía de su sueño se sonrojo y se volteo para tranquilizarse, suspiro y se tranquilizo, cuando supo que el sonrojo se fue de su cara volteo para esperar su turno

Itachi se dio cuenta de lo descortés que fue tanto el como la señorita a dejarla al último

-te de men…- la detuvo alzando la mano

-espere yo puedo esperar atiéndala a ella primero por favor- dijo mientras su mano la señalaba a ella

-a si claro usted que desea: bolas de arroz, sushi o curri-

-mmm bolas de arroz por favor- Itachi se dio cuenta de quien era ella pero el no se movió simplemente dejo que la atendieran

-te de menta, cereza, limón o chocolate-

-de menta por favor-

-frio o caliente-

-termino medio si no es molestia- ahora que la escuchaba mejor ella tenia una voz muy dulce y tranquila

-claro- sirvió los alimentos en la pequeña cosa de platico para permitirle comer

-gracias-

"me pregunto si ¿ella sabrá quien soy?" preguntaba en la mente Itachi "creo que no, actúa lo mas natural como si nada pasara, kami-sama y pensar que hace una horas estaba soñando con hacer mío ese cuerpo, y tener en mi poder ese embriagador aroma, demonios tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, pero es que era tan real. Basta Itachi contrólate"

-de nada y usted-

-lo mismo que ella por favor-

-claro- sirvió las cosas en la mesita, se fue a atender a Konan y a Pain

Shizuka se quito los lentes y la gorra dejando que su cabello callera en su cara "si ya sabe quien soy no es necesario estas cosas" pensaba Shizuka, tomo un sorbo de su te y suspiro amaba el te, saber disfrutarlo era algo que había aprendido de su mamá

-así que tu eres de Konoha pervertido- comenzó a hablar sin que lo pensara antes

-tu también- concluyo, el también quito su gorra y los lentes "esta chica es rara sabe quien soy pero no veo que no le afecta en nada" los pensamientos de Itachi

-huh este vuelo será muy muy largo-

-así que tú me dijiste pervertido hace unas horas mientras que tú escribes esas cosas pervertidas, es asqueroso-

-pues veo que no te desagrada ya que tu también lo lees- bien eso no lo avía visto venir –bien no escribo cosas pervertidas solo tiene una alta connotación sexual pero nada mas, hay diferencias por lo menos yo no ando por hay tocando a las chicas-

-digamos que fue mi paga por salvarte de ese artista-

-no debiste-

-decía mientras una cachetada se acomodaba en el cachete de el-

-eres un fastidio sabes-

-hump-

-yo trate de explicarte pero tu-

-no me importa eres un pervertido- decía un poco enojada

-claro- su voz tenia un leve sonido de ironía y fastidio

-azh- y comenzó a comer, comieron en silencio después de esto. Recogieron las cosas y se quedaron sentados sin decir nada, pero el celular de Shizuka sonó

-bueno-

-hola espere a que me dijeras a que hora salía tu vuelo pero no llego tu llamada-

-ha es cierto lo había olvidado amor- "amor, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso ella ya tenia a alguien en su vida? No es imposible que un ángel como ella tenga a alguien" pensaba Itachi

-si me lo imagine-

-si mi vuelo llega a las 11aproximadamente-

-bien me da gusto iré por ti-

-hay no olvide pedirte que cuidara a los niños- "¿niños? Que demonios ¿es que no solo a un novio si no también hijos?" y se seguía atormentando Itachi en sus pensamientos

-si Sakura y Sasuke, los cuide yo tuve que mentirle a Tsunade cuando estaba con ellos diciéndole que estabas en la tienda o buscando algo-

-perdón enserió gracias-

-no te preocupes estabas ocupada lo entiendo-

-te lo debo-

-pues tengo en mente como me lo podrás pagar-

-bien a mi también me gusta tu idea-

-y ¿en donde estas?-

-en el avión, estoy muy aburrida amor-

-lo se me lo imagine pero dios son las 8 de la mañana-

-si me sorprende que me haigas llamado tan temprano regularmente me llamarías asta las 3-

-si eso te llame temprano-

-¿a que hora me ibas a llamar?-

-a las 6-

-claro nunca cambias, pero eso es lo que mas me guata de ti-

-lo se-

-me pregunto como me enamore de alguien como tu-

"¿enamorada? O golpe bajo, diablos esta mujer es muy bonita pero esta comprometida diablos y pensar que me la iban a presentar lo hubiera disfrutado mucho, en fin que se le puede hacer"

-no lo se-

-bueno duerme de nuevo y cuida a los niños por mí-

-lo hare-

-gracias-

-adiós amor-

-adiós te quiero-

-yo igual-

-adiós- cerró el teléfono y no dijo nada más, miro a Itachi de reojo y con ganas de tirarlo de su asiento

-¿que?- pregunto severamente

-mmm nada me caes mal-

-tu no caes muy bien que digamos he-

-no me importa tu me caes mal-

-si, dime ¿solo vives de tus libros pervertidos?-

-claro que no tengo trabajo pero a ti que te importa-

-solo preguntaba-

-pues no lo hagas-

-¿tu novio?-

-mi esposo- contesto para que la dejara en paz

-que bien- "¿esposo? O esto si que duele, es como poner sal a la herida, ella es tan bonita, es casada con hijos y seguramente feliz, kami-sama porque me castigas así, tengo que hacer feliz a mi hermano y si una imagen materna es lo que le hace falta se la daré"

-tú me das miedo-

-¿yo?-

-si tu-

-¿por que?-

-pues porque primero me salvas de un pervertido, segundo eres un pervertido en el pasillo y tercero me interrogas, digamos que si tratas de conseguir novia no es la mejor manera-

-y tú que puedes saber-

-no mucho pero si mas que tu-

-alguna vez te han dicho que eres un fastidio escritora pervertida-

-ha yo ¿pervertida?-

-si-

-y tu un- "chico policía" pensó –policía pervertido-

-puedo arrestarte- dedujo que ella sabia que era policía por la insignia grabada en su camisa

-aun no estamos en Konoha-

-esperare-

-crees que seré tan tonta para insultarte cuando lleguemos-

-oh lo harás-

-tonto-

-fastidio-

-pervertido-

-psicópata sexual-

-idiota-

-ignorante-

-imbécil-

-descerebrada sexual-

-azh eres un imbécil-

-y tu un fastidio- ella cruzo sus brazos enfrente y voltio su cara a la ventana, Itachi sonrió levemente pero no dijo nada

* * *

Bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto queria leer...

Ay ay ay ya me aburri no ma les juro que tratare de actualizarlo mas pronto pero esq no inventen necesito conseguir trabajo buu es aburrido pero pues tratare… aiga senpai lamento no haber dejado review en el fic de mago de mis iluciones pero le digo que miinternet anda fallando y no lo kizo abrir aaa y kiero nuevo capi en el de arigato itachi-san aparte acuerdece que nos falta un buen


	12. ¿Enamorado?

**¿Enamorado?**

-bueno creo que si vamos ha estar aquí por las próximas 12 horas podríamos distraernos- dijo Itachi después de un rato sin hablar

-pervertido- contesto mientras miraba de reojo a Itachi, con las pestañas entre cerradas y mantenía su cara hacia el frente con los brazos cruzados

-eres una mal pensada- dijo severamente

-pervertido- repitió

-bien abúrrete-

-pervertido- dijo evitando cualquier tema de conversación. Después de un minuto respiro hondo, relajo su postura y se recargo en el vidrio miraba por la ventanilla el cielo ya estaba claro pero aun tenia un largo camino por delante

Miro a Itachi de reojo quien tenia los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando, pero diablos necesitaba unos minutos a solas, necesitaba unos minutos para sus necesidades y con la discusión que acababa de tener con ese chico, se odio por que tenían, asta este momento, una relación muy hostil; a regañadientes comenzó a moverse en dirección ha Itachi y maldiciéndose a si misma por tener que romper ese momento de silencio con una petición

-oye ¿me das permiso por favor?- pregunto aun con voz irritada, sin darle mucha importancia a el chico. Itachi abrió los ojos y la miro desconcertado preguntándose si se dirigía a el

-¿me hablas a mi escritora pervertida?- pregunto secamente

-obvio imbécil si no ¿a quién?-

Se levanto y dio paso para que Shizuka pasara, ella se alejo y el se sentó un momento masajeo sus cienes tratando de olvidar el momento tan hostil que estaba viviendo, claro el amaba el silencio pero es que con ella este silencio lo martirizaba, quería saber mas de ella por alguna razón, por alguna extraña razón

"creo que debería ser mas amable y empezar por presentarme, si eso seria lo mejor después disculparme amablemente por el incidente de ayer y después ofrecerle una cena, no no ella es casada bueno en ese caso am no se ¿Por qué demonios es tan difícil? Creo que lo mejor es ofrecerle solamente una cordial disculpa" pensó Itachi

-Itachi-sama ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Konan con una preocupación aparente

-si- contesto sin alguna expresión

-¿Enserio?- "bueno ¿y si le pregunto a Konan? Ella de seguro podrá decirme que podría hacer, si es lo mejor" pensó

-no- dijo sin mirarla para no mostrar debilidad

-¿y que es?- pregunto Konan con mas preocupación, hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta de la compañera de Itachi y tampoco le prestaba atención, ya que estaba con el hombre que amaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella y no podía ni siquiera tocarlo, odiaba tener que trabajar con el.

-¿Cuál es el mejor modo de pedir perdón?-

-oh ya veo si es hombre creo que eso se lo debe preguntar a Pain, pero si es mujer lo mejor es comenzar por explicarle el erro y pedir disculpas, claro siempre y cuando ella este dispuesto a escucharlo-

En ese momento Itachi hizo una mueca sabiendo que Shizuka no lo escucharía y solo le diría pervertido

-¿y si ella no escucha?-

-bueno pues empiece disculpándose y después si ella sede cuéntele el error-

-y si…-

-bien y si eso no resulta pues el intento lo hizo ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-si-

-¿Por qué el interés en disculparse con alguien? Nunca lo vi tan interesado en una disculpa para una mujer-

-no lo se Konan- "si claro no se, que diablos estoy pensando hay me estoy volviendo loco solo la conozco porque es linda, famosa y pervertida, pero aunque no lo sea le debo una disculpa y mas si es casada" pensó Itachi

-claro, solo inténtelo-

-gracias- Konan bostezo y se movió a un lado para recostarse sobre Pain y el no se movió, simplemente dejo que Konan lo usara de almohada, este se recostó en el respaldo y cerro los ojos Itachi imito a Pain.

A los pocos segundos caminaba por el estrecho pasillo

-¿puedo?- pregunto a Itachi

-¿huh? Eres un fastidio-

-pervertido- contesto ante la ofensiva de Itachi

-vale no voy a pelear contigo- se levanto dejándole pasar

-si claro- susurro entre dientes con sarcasmo

-quisiera decirte algo-

-ni te molestes que no te escucho- ambos tomaron asiento

-¿si te pido una disculpa la aceptas?-

-no- "vaya esto si que me esa divirtiendo, diablos tengo tanto sueño necesito dormir estoy cansada, pero no quiero dormir alado de un pervertido ¿y si me hace algo? Es algo poco probable ya que estamos entre tanta gente pero ¿y si sueño de nuevo con el? Hay kami-sama que hago, voy a dormir y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Esta decidido"

-podrías por lo menos escucharme-

-nooooooooo- dijo con un gran bostezo, se acorruco en su lado de el asiento y comenzó a quedarse dormida Itachi no dijo nada mas.

Después de unos 2 minutos ella estaba dormida, Itachi puso lo ojos en blanco pensando que ella actuaba un sueño y lo actuaba muy bien.

-enserio solo escúchame-

-(suena un grillo, bueno literalmente)-

-oye no seas grosera trato de hablarte- 0.0

-(y de su parte nada)-

-¿Shizuka?-

-shhhhhhhhh- fue lo único que se escucho de su parte

"genial me dejo hablando solo, se quedó dormida¬¬" Itachi voltio a verla esperando que ella dijera algo, en esos momentos no le molestaría que lo llamara pervertido pero con tan solo escuchar su dulce voz era suficiente

Durmió un momento pero aun en sueños trataba de no pensar en ella, despertó con cansancio y sueño, durmió 9 horas ya que no pudo descansar.

Itachi La miro un poco y cuando se dio cuenta que ella aun seguía dormida, se veía como un dulce ángel, no le molesto observarla durante unas horas, se dio cuenta que su rostro mostraba inquietud y felicidad, "claro que madre no se siente inquieta de dejar a su hijo en casa, es felizmente casada y ella parece ser que sigue en sus mejores años conservando su dulce figura" pensó.

Pero su mente le empezó a jugar sucio y recordó el sueño en el que ella era la protagonista, recordó aquel dulce aroma a dulce y hogar que le envolvió, recordó los grandes ojos marrones color chocolate con esa paz y lujuria que lo miraban pidiendo mas, esa seductora pero bella voz que lo hipnotizo por un instante, la calidez de su cuerpo, los dulces labios que beso con desesperación y esa piel como seda que acaricio en sus sueños con tanta pasión que las caricias eran tan posesivas y deseadas

"haaa cómo diablos se supone que tengo que olvidarla si ese sueño me esta atormentando"

Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar esos pervertidos pensamientos y la miro una vez mas, lentamente se acerco para mirarla y poder recordar cada facción de su cara, pero este perdió la noción de la distancia y miro delicadamente sus labios mientras ella respiraba calmadamente, como su aroma que desprendía al respirar lo envolvía, esa calidez y paz lo envolvió por un segundo, si hubiese sido por el, ya estaría dormido a su lado. Su tiempo se hizo cenizas a su lado cuando la miro y ni siquiera le importo un momento, fue tan natural poder observarla que el tiempo se materializo y el ni siquiera le importo

"su aroma es mas dulce que antes" y este se acerco mas quedando a 20 cm de ella, pero su celular sonó y el rápidamente se alejo de el sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-¿huh?- esbozó esto despertándose y ver a Itachi a su lado un poco sonrojado, tratando de no mirarla. El celular sonó de nuevo y ella contesto

_-¿bueno? ¿Sensei?-_

-si-

_-soy yo Sakura-_

-oh ya no te reconocí la voz ¿qué pasa?-

_-nada realmente solo quería saber si ya llego-_

-oh tranquila llego hoy en la noche no te preocupes, aun no llego-

_-bueno es que realmente Kakashi-sensei me dijo que la llamara para preguntarle ¿ya está en el aeropuerto?-_

-¿y porque no lo hizo él?-

_-porque tuvo que ir a ver a un amigo antes de ir a recogerla y dejo su celular-_

-bueno no ya no tardó en llegar-

_-bien cuando llegue le diré-_

-espera ¿dónde estás?-

_-¿yo?-_

-si tú-

_-ha pues yo estoy en una casa-_

-¿con quien?-

_-bueno pues usted sabe que no es delito estar en la casa de Sasuke-_

-así que estas hay, que es lo que me va a decir tu madre cuando se entere-

_-a no se preocupe ella piensa que seguimos con usted, trabajando-_

-bien esta vez no abogare a favor de ti-

_-senpai tranquila solo vine por mis cosas y esperamos a Kakashi sensei y me voy-_

-eso espero-

_-si lo juro bueno adiós-_

-adiós- cuelga

-les informamos que estamos volando sobre Konoha en 20 minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto internacional de Konoha gracias por su espera-

Hablo la aeromoza, Shizuka se sorprendió y miro su reloj.

"diablos me dormí 11 horas"

Se recargo en el sillón y miro la ventanilla que ahora era obscuridad lo que se veía afuera nada más

-¿ya me escucharas?-

-porque no solo me dejas en paz-

-buena pregunta- se dijo a si mismo

-mira yo no sé quién eres ni que es lo que quieres y será mejor así, descuida no es nada personal- "bueno si es personal, porque si se quién eres no podre de dejar de tener esos sueños contigo y eso está mal porque yo ya tengo a quien amar"-así que solo digamos que fuimos compañeros de viajes-

-bien- "me gustaría tener su determinación para olvidar todo esto, pero ella no ha soñado conmigo como yo lo he hecho con ella, no lo entiendo porque no simplemente me la saco de la cabeza ¿Qué tiene ella que las demás no? Diablos será que me estoy ena… no imposible y nunca… es imposible apenas la conozco" – ¿aceptarías por lo menos mis disculpas?-

-si lo haría pero prefiero que no-

-creo que no podre ganarle a una mujer tan obstinada como usted-

-mire en verdad no quiero pelear solo quiero seguir el trayecto en silencio-

-bien estoy de acuerdo- "o cierto no le he dicho a mi hermano que llego hoy será mejor que le llame antes de que Tobi haga algo" tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero sin mirar más a Shizuka

_-hola saluda Tobi ¿qué quieres y quién eres?-_

-soy yo, pásamelo- dijo sin dar más explicaciones

_-oh Itachi-san, bien no creo que pueda contestar en este momento-_

-pásamelo- ordeno

_-pero esta con Sakura-san-_

-bien dile que quiero hablar con el-

_-pero están jugando en su cuarto-_

-dile-

_-de acuerdo-_ se escucha un silencio mientras esperaba que contestaran el teléfono

_-¿ni-sama?-_

-llévala a su casa ahora ¿entendiste?-

_-pero que… oye deja de darme órdenes-_

-lo harás, llegó hoy a casa y cuando llegue no hay nadie más que ustedes 2 ¿entendido?

_-¿porque diablos no me dijiste que llegabas hoy?-_

-¿desde cuando te tengo que explicar lo que hago y lo que no?-

_-vienes de malas- _concluyo_ -bueno no importa aquí te vemos-_

-llévala a su casa ahora mismo- repitió

-_ya voy me voy a cambiar no voy a salir así a la calle, ¿acaso me crees exhibicionista?-_

-bien-

_-adiós-_

-si- colgó-

-sabes no tienes por qué hacerte el duro con todos- "será ¿casado? Digo solo 2 personas en casa, bueno pero a quien tenia que llevar a su casa, y si tiene un hijo grande, no pero si no tiene mas de 27, no imposible"

-¿tú qué sabes?- Shizuka lo miraba tranquilamente, con sus manos en su regazo una sobre la otra, estudiando cada facción de su cara

-realmente nada pero no seas tan duro con la gente con una gentil petición todo seden- "y más con esa seductora voz tuya que me pone de rodillas" dijo en su fuero interno

-bien pensé que no me hablarías-

-si ese era el plan pero tu estrés, enojo y mal humor son demasiado y carga toda la atmosfera con tu estado de ánimo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto mirándola raro, claro que sabía a qué se refería pero lo dijo como toda una profesional, como si a eso se dedicara ella, aparte él no estaba enojado no solo un poco cansado ¿no?

-olvídalo, solo trata de tranquilizarte-

-¿porque?-

-me pones de malas- casi grito

-tu siempre-

-sabes tratar contigo es imposible pervertido- ella quito su mirada de el y miro su ventanilla

-fastidio-

-ash-

El resto del camino fue en silencio, con leves miradas del uno hacia el otro y leves sonrojos. El avión aterrizo y ella fue la primera en tomar sus cosas y salir, no por ser de mala educación si no porque Itachi se lo permitió, se dirigió a la salida y ahí estaba el carro de Kakashi. El salió pero por extraño que pareciera llevaba una gorra que cubría su cabellera plateada.

-hola- dijo ella con voz pasiva y tranquila

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo dando un pequeño beso en sus labios

-bien gracias- Kakashi tomo su maleta y le abrió la puerta para que entrara, después deposito la maleta en la cajuela y entro el carro. Itachi miro toda la escena y supuso que ese era su esposo, y aunque se le hizo parecido no le prestó atención, tomo el taxi que compartió con Konan y Pain. Entraron he Itachi dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa, se recargo en su asiento. "Por fin en casa espero poder olvidar a esa obstinada mujer" Pensó itachi.

-¿es casada?- pregunto por intuición Konan sacando de sus pensamiento a Itachi

-si- contesto inmediatamente, sabiendo que Konan se refería a Shizuka, aunque ella no lo supiera.

-Itachi-sama yo creo que lo mejor es que no se enamore de una mujer casada-

-¿Enamorarme?- pregunto con sorpresa "yo enamorarme de ella, pero si apenas la conozco y lo peor es que es casada, no yo no me puedo enamorar, si es cierto es bonita y me siento raro cuando estoy con ella ¿pero yo enamorado de ella?" pensó

-si-

-imposible- sentencio

-¿sabe que desde que llego al hotel tiene una sonrisa atrapada en sus labios que poco se nota? Nadie se dio cuenta mas que Kisame, Pain y yo pero no dijimos nada para no incomodarlo dígame ¿Quién es?-

-¿yo sonriendo?-

-si sabe es una clara muestra de que usted esta enamorado-

-apenas la conozco-

-el amor es extraño ¿Qué siente cuando esta con ella?-

-extraño-

-¿siente celos cuando otro se le acerca? ¿Siente un deseó de protección? ¿Un remordimiento cuando no sabe donde esta? ¿Deseó de conocerla en todos los aspectos? ¿Felicidad cuando esta con ella? ¿Se siente bien cuando esta a su lado? ¿Es importante ella para usted aunque no la haiga conocido? ¿Es importante lo que ella piense de usted? ¿Si comente un error siente que de inmediato debe disculparse aunque de las mas tontas explicaciones?-

-si-

-a que pregunta es si-

-todas-

-usted está enamorado, creo que le di el consejo demasiado tarde-

-¿Konan porque?-

-ha veces se enamora de esa persona porque tiene lo que usted no, porque es lo contrario de lo que usted es, porque sabe que nunca se someterá o la tendrá, porque tiene lo que los demás no o por simple que parezca simples detalles como que lo rete sin que alguien antes lo haiga hecho es algo que no se controla. Es complicado-

-¿porque enamórame de ella si nunca la voy a tener?-

-así es esto, y aunque es confuso nadie lo controla. No es tan simple, no se puede elegir de quien enamorase y de quien no-

-¿cómo ignoras el deseo de estar cerca de Konan cuando estás trabajando Pain?-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto un poco asustado Pain. Si lo hubiera descubierto alguien mas no le importaría pero lo había descubierto su jefe qué diablos iba a hacerles itachi

-no me hagas repetirlo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes itachi-sama?-

-no fue difícil, era cuestión de tiempo-

-yo…-

-descuida Pain nadie más lo sabe, no los despediré es algo irracional-

-lo lamento Itachi-sama nosotros no…-

-no tienes por qué-

Konan solo estaba roja como un tomate escuchando como su jefe les decía que ya sabía que ambos tenían una relación amorosa

-¿desde cuándo lo sabe?

-7 meses-

Konan estaba más roja que un tomate ahora

-vaya ¿entonces porque en el avión…?-

-diversión Pain-

-lo entiendo… gracias Itachi-

-descuida, solo no dejes que Tobi se entere-

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted señor-

-Konan no te preocupes respira -

-s si-

-¿y bien?-

-simplemente pienso que después del trabajo podre estar con ella, eso ayuda ¿puedo preguntar porque?

-sí, pero no lo hagas-

-bien- llegaron a la casa de Itachi y Pain le ayudo a bajar sus maletas del carro –lo veremos mañana en el trabajo-

-si- y entro en la gran reja para encaminarse a la gran puerta de la gran casa, sin voltear a mirar a Pain y Konan. Busco las llaves en su gran gabardina negra con rojo, odiaba un poco tener que usar el traje de policía en el avión, y saco unas llaves con un llavero de cuervo negro, hermoso y hecho de metal, y abrió lentamente la puerta mientras esta rechinaba como la gran casa vieja que era, esa casa había pertenecido a 4 generaciones, sin contarlos a ellos, de la gran familia Uchiha.

-parecería que no estado aquí en años-

-no en años pero si en meses, apenas vienes a bañarte, cambiarte, después te vas y no vuelves, ha veces solo vuelves para hacer una maleta y te vas de viaje- hablo Sasuke quien estaba alado de la puerta para recibirlo, se encogió de hombros –tu eres así-

-hola- susurro Itachi

-que bueno que llegas a casa ni-sama- tomo una de las maletas que traía y la cargo

-si- se dirigió al cuarto de Itachi y puso sus maletas, pero Itachi no lo seguía así que regreso a la sala para encontrarlo hay en el sofá donde su padre se solía sentar para meditar un problema en el trabajo, frente a la chimenea observando cuidadosamente el fuego, como este quemaba el madero.

-TOBI SALUDA- grito aun lado de Sasuke asiéndolo enojar

Itachi solo alzo una mano para saludar a Tobi y no dijo nada más

-Itachi-san está enojado- le susurro a Sasuke como conclusión de una rápida inspección

-lo se Tobi ve a dormir yo me quedo con mi hermano- dijo en un susurro con voz enojada

-TOBI SE VA- anuncio

-adiós- le corrió Sasuke, Itachi solo asintió

Sasuke se sentó enfrente del sofá donde había un pequeño banco para poner los pies miro a Itachi un momento sin decir nada, en sus facciones encontró enojo y un poco de felicidad, frustración, ternura y sorpresa.

-nunca estas tan enojado como hoy ¿Que fue lo que te paso? ¿A quién no pudiste arrestar?- pregunto ignorando las demás expresiones poco mostradas en sus facciones

Itachi se inclino un poco hacia Sasuke y lo miro con ternura, con tanta que Sasuke se impresiono, hacia mucho que Itachi no le miraba así, no lo hacia desde que sus padres murieron. De pronto Itachi alzo la mano y la dejo caer en la cabeza de Sasuke, acaricio su cabeza y sonrió.

-¿tan malo fue?-pregunto inmediatamente Sasuke ante ver el gran cambio de su hermano

Itachi solo siguió acariciando su cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa cerrando lo ojos, disfrutando del pequeño momento intimo con su pequeño hermano menor.

-¡vamos dime algo lo que sea pero responde Itachi!

Pero de él ni una palabra solo silencio, un silencio que mataba a Sasuke porque aunque poco conocía a su hermano pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo lo mortificaba.

-confía en mi Itachi-

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma como que hoy me puse muy melancolica pues ni q jaja bueno ya perdón por no acutualizar antes esq mi internet no sirve pero ya ya

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto queria leer...

No ma lo intenso, que pasara con esta esena? Que le dira itachi a su hermano? Itachi le confesara a Sasuke que se enamoro de una escritora pervertida y casada? Acaso tobi estará leyendo sus libros? Acaso kisame morirá? La madre de kisame será un delfin o un tiburón? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capi en el fic jaja no nel bueno solo las primeras 3 preguntas jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara


	13. Pensando en otra persona

**Pensando en otra persona**

-confía en mi Itachi- pidió Sasuke

Itachi tomo aire y abrió sus delicados labios para decir una palabra

-perdóname- dijo con voz clara pero lastimera, Sasuke solo abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar esto

-¿perdonarte? ¿De qué me hablas itachi-ni-san? me asustas-

–Perdóname- repitió ignorando las preguntas de Sasuke. Pero lo dijo más como si lo pensara que pidiéndoselo a su pequeño hermano

-¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi hermano?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-perdóname Sasuke-chan, yo nunca…-

-¿Qué eres? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- volvió a preguntar pero ahora con miedo en su voz

-creo que Konan tiene razón- decía mas para si mismo que para Sasuke

-¿de que hablas?-

-te presto tan poca atención, tengo tanto trabajo, cosas en la cabeza que olvido que aun estas aquí- pero de nuevo se lo decía a si mismo mas que a Sasuke –te falta alguien que te cuide-

-ya lo tengo: tú-

-yo no se cuidarte, hago lo que no debería y si yo algún día llego a faltar-Hablaba para sí mismo, imaginándose como seria para su hermano si el faltara

-tú me has cuidado bien Itachi, desde que nuestros padres murieron, aparte no entiendo ¿como que si tu llegaras a faltar? digo no es como si…-

-alguien como… ella- esto ultimo lo dijo sin voz, solo movió sus labios –alguien que me ayude a cuidarte, yo no puedo hacerlo solo- seguía sin escuchar una sola palabra de Sasuke

-Itachi ¿de que hablas? Me has cuidado solo desde que tú cumpliste 13 y te dedicaste al trabajo de la familia en cuanto se te permitió para salvarlo del desastre que estaba destinado con Tobi al frente, tranquilo- hablo pidiendo la atención de su hermano, mientras Itachi acariciaba mas la cabeza de Sasuke

-alguien que cuide de ti, alguien que pare a Tobi, alguien que cuando yo no este pueda cuidarte, alguien para…- y con un susurro dijo: -mí-

Sasuke guardo silencio ante la expectativa de su hermano mayor, sabía a que se refería, y era la cosa más simple que el ya había experimentado pero su hermano no lo había hecho, cuido tanto tiempo de él que olvido de cuidarse de si mismo, de su vida personal, una sola cosa, una sola palabra para describirlo 2 consonantes, 2 vocales: AMOR

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Sasuke un poco sorprendido pero a la vez un poco feliz

-¿huh? Perdón ni-chan estaba pensando ¿me decías algo?-

-si note que pensabas pero en voz alta- hablo serio

-vaya, debo estar muy cansado- susurro mientras se levantaba del sillón, camino en dirección a la gran cocina y salía del gran salón, dándole la espalda a su hermano, metió ambas manos en sus bolcillos con ese aire sensual que volvía locas a todas las chicas. Si bien Sasuke aprendió del mejor mentor: su hermano mayor el mejor galán de Konohagakure

-¿me vas a decir de que me hablabas?- pregunto mirando la espalda de su hermano, viendo el uniforme verde militar que informaba que era el jefe de policía la mejor policía de todo Japón, gracias a él, por su gran trabajo.

-si- detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la pregunta pero sin voltear a mirar a su hermano

-¿y?- Sasuke miro al piso, entre abrió un poco sus pies, puso sus codos en las rodillas, entrelazo sus dedos y miro como si fueran de otra persona, observo detenidamente esperando, mientras sus manos estaban a la misma altura que sus rodillas

-te buscare una madre, esto no puede seguir así… bien no es una madre… pero tal vez una imagen maternal sirva… cuando yo no este me sentiré más tranquilo de que…- Sasuke miro a Itachi con los ojos como platos y funcia el ceño mientras este explicaba

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- interrumpió la explicación de su hermano, se levantó esperando la respuesta de Itachi

-creo que ya lo sabes- susurro con cansancio y pereza de explicar

-vamos Itachi lo de la escuela no fue nada ¡enserió!, nosotros no… no fue algo… no es como si… ¡paso solo así no era nuestra intención! Aparte ya lo arreglamos, pronto terminara el castigo aparte mi maestra de literatura nos ha ayudado mucho… es solo que fue un momento de… -

-¿te castigaron en la escuela?- pregunto molesto interrumpiendo la exhaustiva y complicada explicación de su hermano, pero no voltio a mirar a Sasuke

-¿no lo sabias? ¿No hablabas de eso?- pregunto vacilante

-no ¿Por qué te han castigado?- decía aún más molesto

-nada importante enserio olvídalo, yo no dije nada- trato de arreglar el problema sin éxito

-mañana- sentencio Itachi

-de acuerdo- acepto de mala gana; Itachi siguió el camino a la cocina

–Ve a dormir- ordeno Itachi

-hasta mañana- susurro en voz cariñosa y demasiado bajo, se dirigió a su cuarto

.

.

.

-uf hogar dulce hogar- abrí la puerta principal y deje pasar al chico de gorra

-bien-

-gracias no tenías porque…- dije un poco avergonzada

-descuida es un placer-

-mmm que bueno que las luces están apagadas ¿vamos a mi cuarto?- pregunte abrazándolo y dejando un espacio de escasos centímetros entre nuestras bocas y esa barrera habitual, el cubre bocas, entre ambos

-me encantaría- el dejo caer las maletas al piso, me tomo de la cintura y cerro la puerta con el pie. Me cargo como si nada, quite su cubre bocas tirándolo al piso y me llevo a una habitación

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Kakashi?- me bajo y pregunte desconcertada al ver que me había llevado a el almacén, ¿es que acaso quería hacerlo hay, en un almacén?, digo no es como que me disgustara pero sería un poco incómodo ¿no? Bueno digo ¿acaso sería una fantasía para él?

-creo que me he equivocado- susurro mientras rascaba su cabeza, con ese habitual tan común en él. Tenía que admitir que me gustaban sus hábitos, era una de las cosas que me guastaban de él.

Tome su mano y lo lleve a mi cuarto, en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Kakashi me abalance contra el, haciendo que se estampara contra la puerta, besé desesperadamente sus labios buscando más que un beso profundo, me tomo de las caderas aceptando mis alocados y desesperados besos aunque desconcertado lo hizo.

-Shizuka...-susurro Kakashi cuando tuvo tiempo de respirar, pero ignore su llamado

Baje los beso a su cuello de él inspirando ese aroma, pero no, no sentía que ese aroma fuera tan exquisito como lo recordaba, como yo lo sentía, este aroma... el aroma no es como antes... ¿habrá cambiado de perfume? una de dos es eso o que no es su aroma el que busco sino el de... -no imposible. Deje los besos y sacudí la cabeza con fuerza evitando cualquier pensamiento, tengo que evitar cualquier pensamiento que me dirija a ese molesto chico... a ese molesto pero atractivo chico, me dije a mi misma reprimiéndome

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Kakashi cuando pare mis besos para sacudir mi cabeza

-nada- susurre

Continúe con los besos, quite la camisa... no corrección arranque la camisa que evitaba que mis besos bajaran mas, los botones cayeron al piso no me importo, ya nada me importaba solo lo quería a el y ya. Tal vez después le pagaría o regalaría una camisa nueva, no importaba la verdad, pero de pronto sus manos que se situaron en mi cadera se movieron llegando a mis hombros. Me separo por los hombros deteniendo un poco aquella locura que yo mostraba, estaba deseosa de placer, deseosa de amor, deseosa de olvidar ese ESTÚPIDO sueño

X

X

X

-vale para Shizuka…- hablo sin aliento -deja por lo menos… llegar a la cama- Hable entrecortadamente después de separarla con algo de fuerza de los hombros

Ya había arruinado mi camisa, pero no me importaba, le mire un momento a los ojos, lo cual fue mi mayor error, y toda esa poca cordura que me quedaba desapareció. Sus ojos mostraban placer, todo su cuerpo transmitía deseó y su ropa la hacia ver mas tentadora de lo habitual.

-demonios- murmure con enojo -¿porque demonios tienes que ser tan tentadora mujer?- dije aun enojado, ¿Cómo era posible de que con una mirada me doblegara? ¿Cómo era posible que una mirada de ella bastara para que yo accediera a lo que ella quisiera? "Al demonio si ella quiere destrozarme en deseó que lo haga", pensé en ese momento que mire sus ojos y la bese de nuevo.

Pose mis manos de nuevo en sus cintura, mientras una mis manos entraba debajo de su playera, tocaba su cálida y sedosa piel.

De pronto me miro pero hubo medio segundo de felicidad en sus ojos y otro de completa desilusión, parpadeo, en sus ojos hubo deseo y quite su playera delicadamente, bueno tal vez cualquier otra noche, la manera en que quite la playera, hubiese sido brusca y un tanto grosera, pero a comparación de como ella quito la mía hace unos instantes, la manera en que la despoje de su playera de algodón fue sumamente delicada, pero sus dulces y delicadas manos juguetonas acariciaron mi pecho, delineándolo haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera ante este dulce tacto, sus carnosos labios seguían en mi cuello dejando una marca, apreté su cuerpo contra el mío para sentir su calidez contagiar mi cuerpo, guio sus labios a mi clavícula pero sus besos dejaron de sentirse para mi, se sentía como si ella besara a alguien mas, cerré mis ojos y me obligue a olvidar por lo absurdo que sonaba esto.

Vi como cerró sus ojos y beso mis labios disfrutándolo pero de nuevo ese sentimiento que no era yo a quien ella besaba me inundo de nuevo. Pronto nuestros pulmones necesitaron oxigeno, ella se separo un poco para respirar agitadamente y abrió los ojos por medio segundo, vi en sus ojos alegría, al parecer había encontrado algo que ella quería, algo que ella deseaba pero antes de que mis ojos la examinaran más cerro sus ojos con fuerza como quien no quiere olvidar una imagen que esta grabada en su mente y me beso de nuevo

X

X

X

-demonios- murmuro con enojo -¿porque demonios tienes que ser tan tentadora mujer?- dijo aun enojado no sabia que había encontrado en mis ojos pero lo que vio le hizo decir esto. Pozo sus de nuevo en mi cintura, mientras una de sus manos entraba debajo de mi playera y tocaba mi piel.

De pronto por un momento mire sus ojos y creí ver esos ojos rojos pero pronto desapareció mi delirio al encontrar la mirada de Kakashi, tal vez vio mi desanimo al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando parpadee y lo disfrace de deseo lo mas que pude, quito mi playera.

Apretó mi cuerpo contra el de él después de que se estremeció al contacto de mis manos sobre su piel, guie mis labios a su clavícula pero de pronto sentía como si no estuviera besando su piel si no la de otro… como si estuviera besando la piel de… demonios… sentía como si estuviera besando la piel del chico policía del sexi chico policía, me deje llevar cerré mis ojos y bese su boca con pasión, calidez y suavidad a la vez me quería obligar a no pensar en el policía cuyo nombre era una completa incógnita para mi.

Pero demonios mi cuerpo pedía oxigeno y me separe un poco para tomar aire, nunca pensé odiarme tanto como en ese momento, abrí los ojos y por un momento mi mente me dio un precioso regalo, el mejor regalo que pudiese tener; mi mente me dio la imagen de una hermosa cara, la cara mas bella que recordaba, todo era como lo recordaba, su larga cabellera negra, las líneas debajo de sus ojos, esa cara seria sin ninguna expresión, sus delicados labios, la forma de su cara, sus hermosas cejas y claro algo que me quito el aliento por ese medio segundo que duro mi alucinación, sus profundos, bellos y rojos ojos… casi sonreí ante la imagen que mi mente me dio, tal vez fue que evite tanto pensar en el que mi mente me jugo sucio enseñándome lo que no quería ó era que yo me trataba de convencer que no quería pensar en el pero mi subconsciente sabia que deseaba que el hombre con el que estaba fuera el y me regalo esa dulce imagen, cerré mis ojos en cuanto la imagen comenzó a desaparecer involuntariamente y empezaba a vislumbrarse la cara de Kakashi.

Intente creer que yo me reprendía por permitirme esto pero en mi interior ya estaba aceptando esta locura de verlo a el.

Pase mis brazos por detrás de su nuca y jale para que se acercara mas, desabrocho mi bermuda y cayo rozándome delicadamente mis piernas, yo no me quede atrás desabroche su pantalón, el me tomo de la espalda y me acerco a el haciendo que mis manos se posaran sobre su pecho, bajo sus manos delicadamente asta que sus manos habían llegado a mis glúteos, los apretó y me cargo, nuestras partes mas intimas rosaron y el leve contacto hizo que tuviera una clase de regresión y mi mente me recordó el sueño que tuve… demonios porque tenia que ser el… pronto sentí las delicadas sabanas en mi espalda, el acaricio mis piernas asta donde su brazo le permitía, sus labios besaban mi cuello y el comienzo de mis senos mientras mis piernas estaban enredadas en su cintura; su otra mano acariciaba el arco que hice en mi espalda cuando el hizo una pequeña embestida que provocó un poco de excitación en mi.

-Shizuka…- susurro cerca de mi oído con voz ronca y excitada, quito delicadamente mi sujetador pero demonios yo no quería delicadeza quería que el sueño que había tenido con ese chico... con ese ESTÚPIDO chico solo quedara en eso en un sueño pero no podía por mas que intentaba y lo quito, bajo sus besos obligándome a desenredar mis piernas de su cintura bajo hasta llegar a mi vientre en donde mis bragas lo retuvieron, las quito y acaricio mis piernas pronto comenzó a enfocarse en mi feminidad haciéndome gemir

-chico policía- gemí con voz poco audible que Kakashi no se dio cuenta de lo bajo que lo dije, demonios no podía mas yo quería que Kakashi no fuera el en estos momentos si no el chicho policía de mis sueños, apreté las sabanas con mis manos para evitar cualquier gemido, llegada a estos puntos no sabia si el próximo nombre que susurrara, murmurara o gimiera fuera el de Kakashi y no me iba ha arriesgar, si ya había aceptado tal locura no iba a dejar que Kakashi sufriera por mi poca cordura.

Sabia que debía arrepentirme pero no lo hacia y sabia que tendería que tener remordimiento por no arrepentirme pero eso tampoco aparecía.

X

X

X

Note que ella se perdía en sus pensamientos no lo entendía y no quería comprenderlo solo quería tenerla, quite sus ropas y me dirigí a su feminidad esperando que ella pudiera ayudar un poco con el trabajo, con un pequeño esfuerzo tomo mi cara y me obligo a besar sus labios mientras ella con un movimiento ágil quedaba sobre mi, bajo sus besos por mi pecho dejando marcas a su paso una de sus manos se poso sobre mi pequeño amigo presionándolo, cerré los ojos y pose mis manos en la cara, ella quito mis bóxer, los quito lentamente casi torturándome.

Tomo entre sus cálidas manos a mi miembro acariciándolo descaradamente, excitándome casi hasta morir, no podía mas necesitaba tenerla, necesitaba estar dentro de ella YA

-Shi… Shi… Shizuka- gemí ante el placer, en mi cuerpo se sentían oleadas frías y calientes, perdía de pronto todas mis fuerzas y cuando las recobraba lo hacían con más fuerza que las anteriores.

-ah ah aaahhh- decía disfrutando del trabajo que ella hacia para mi, cerré mis ojos y espere, pero de pronto ella se sentó sobre mi sin dejar que yo entrara, hacia leves movimientos que mi miembro disfrutaba al igual que yo.

De pronto se levantó y lentamente dejo que yo entrara…

-ah… Shizuka… te... -gemí incapaz de terminar mi frase

Pronto comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo ahogando gemidos, pero ella tenia cerrados los ojos no sabia si los había mantenidos cerrados todo este tiempo o que el placer era tanto para ella que no podía ni abrir los ojos

-Ka… Ka… shi… -gritaba entrecortadamente mientas nuestros cuerpos se movían a la par

X

X

X

Deje que el entrara para terminar rápido con esta maldita locura de una vez por todas; mi mente gritaba "chico policía" pero mi boca gritaba y pronunciaba su nombre, me quemaba la garganta el solo hecho de mentirle en esto. De decir su nombre cuando pensaba en otra persona

En mi cuerpo se sintió una oleada de sentimiento frio y otra onda cálida, después oleadas de placer. Sus manos acariciaban mis senos, tomaban mi cadera y presionaban mis glúteos.

Ese gran sentimiento de satisfacción lleno mi cuerpo y un liquido se rego en mi interior apreté las sabanas fuertemente y Kakashi apretó mas mis caderas, haciendo que lo sintiera mas dentro de mi

-te… te… te amo… Shi… Shi… Shizuka- decía aun con jadeo en su voz

-Kakashi- Chico policía- te amo- dije su nombre en voz alta y en mi mente pensaba en el, el te amo no fue para Kakashi sino para el hombre que me robo por esta noche el pensamiento.

El hizo que callera a un lado y salió de mi delicadamente, me cubrió con una sabana, ya que mi cama estaba destendida por nuestro casi medio encuentro antes de mi viaje a Suna, y beso mi frente

-nunca lo haz echo como hoy amor… pero te note un poco pensativa… ¿en que pensabas?- demonios es que acaso necesitaba saber cual era mi motivación esto hizo que me sintiera mas culpable

-en nada especial… -pensé un momento

-¿Qué era?-

–Solo pensaba el tiempo que estuve separada de ti- mentí

-sabes si esto va a pasar cada que te vayas de viaje… deberías ir mas seguido-

-claro- dicho esto me volví dándole la espalda, no podía seguir viéndole la cara sabiendo que le mentí, evitando las caricias que el me daba después de cada noche

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto al notar que evitaba cualquier caricia viniendo de el

-si es solo que estoy muy cansada-

-oh lo entiendo- se recostó mirando mi nuca y paso una de sus manos por mi cintura acercándome mas a el, mientras besaba mi cuello, mi cabello y mi oído –descansa- susurro

.

.

.

-Demonios que tiene ella que cualquier mujer no tenga- susurre para mi mismo mientras observaba como el fuego consumía la leña –Shizuka- dije su nombre como si lo acariciara

¿Cómo es que había llegado aquí?, me pregunte a mi mismo, ¿Cómo termine enamorándome de una completa extraña? Alto ¿enamorado? ¿Es que acaso ya había aceptado que estaba "enamorado"?, suspire hondo ante la difícil decisión, ¿Cómo se supone que olvide que nos encontramos si estoy pensando en ella? Y luego esta ese sueño, no era normal tener ese tipo de sueños y también se supone que debo no querer soñar con ella pero lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, deseó que ella aparezca esta noche en mis sueños diciendo mi nombre, gimiéndolo, susurrándolo, murmurándolo y gritándolo con su bella voz, recordar como se sentía su aliento sobre mi cara, su cálida piel… aaa ¿Cómo se supone que la voy a olvidar si tengo estos recuerdos tan nítidos de ella?

La leña empezó a terminarse y el fuego empezó a apagarse, tome un sorbo mas de mi sake y espere que el fuego se terminara, pronto la ultima llama de fuego se termino, el salón se quedo a obscuras, aguarde un minuto mas y tome el ultimo sorbo de sake y deje el vasito en la mesita de alado.

Me levante con pesadez y me dirigí a mi habitación, pase por la habitación de Tobi, la siguiente puerta era de mi pequeño hermano, acaricie el grabado que tenia en la puerta ya que cuando éramos niños me pidió grabar su nombre en su puerta y así lo hice, mi mano bajo hasta encontrarse con la perilla de la puerta, la gire lentamente y con suavidad para no hacer ruido, abrí la puerta con cuidado y hay estaba, tranquilamente dormido sin conocer nada de si, no he podido decirle que estoy enfermo, ¿Cómo se lo digo?, am Sasuke ni-chan estoy enfermo y no viviré mucho tiempo, con suerte te graduaras de la universidad, encontraras trabajo y yo estaré tirado en una cama moribundo, bueno tal vez sea un poco exagerado, lo mas probable es que viva mas que eso, no no creo que esa fuera la mejor manera de hacérselo saber.

Como quisiera regresar el tiempo y tener de nuevo 10 cuando el y yo éramos inseparables, cuando compartía el mayor tiempo de mi día posible con el. Creo que últimamente me estoy volviendo sentimental, aparte el esta castigado en la escuela, mañana le voy a regañar, tal vez le castigue con arresto domiciliario sin visitas eso lo ara sufrir lo suficiente

-…no seas tan duro con la gente con una gentil petición todo seden- recordé sus palabras, ella me había pedido que fuera mas gentil con mi hermano sin que supiera a favor de quien lo pedía, tal vea tuviera razón, tal vez mañana sea mejor tratar tranquilamente con el y dejar que asuma sus errores con responsabilidad.

Di media vuelta, salí de su cuarto, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me fui a mi habitación, la abrí con perece y torpeza, entre, cerré la puerta, quite mi saco, mi camisa, mis pantalones y me puse solo unos pants que me gustaban para dormir, mi pecho estaba desnudo pero era cómodo dormir así.

Entre en las sabanas y cerré los ojos mientras mi mente pedía y casi rogaba a regañadientes que ella no apareciera en mi mente, pero en mi subconsciente pedía a gritos que ella apareciera, no me importaba si era casada o si era feliz, en ningún momento me acerque a ella físicamente, solo me conformaba con verla en sueños. No se porque pero siento que esto se volverá una obsesión.

Pronto me sumergí en un profundo sueño y tal como pedí ella estaba en el. Con si linda cara, con esos ojos marrones color chocolate, con esa piel tan suave y cálida, con su hermoso cabello, sus suaves senos y su delicioso aroma. Sin duda fe una noche de lo más tranquila.

Desperté temprano, me bañe y vestí, baje para hacer algo de desayunar, Sasuke no tardaría en bajar era lunes y tenia escuela, tal vez pudiera llevarlo a la escuela, recuperar algo de la hermandad que tenia con el.

X

X

X

-Uauaua- bostecé con cansancio, no podía decir que fue una noche estupenda, no es que no me gustara hacer el amor con Kakashi pero no soportaba mentirle. Mire aun lado y hay estaba dormido, con una mano en mi cintura abrazándome con un vago intento de que no me fuera, mire el reloj ya que no sonó. Bien faltaba casi una hora para que sonara, quite la mano de Kakashi con cuidado para no despertarlo, me enrede una sabana y camine al baño de puntitas, la verdad no quería hablar con el, tenia que despejar mi mente.

Abrí la llave de agua, deje que el agua caliente callera sobre mi cuerpo y relajara mis músculos, después de un tiempo termine mi baño, salí y cambie en silencio. Salí del cuarto sin hacer ruido y me dirigí a la cocina, puse un poco de café y agua en la cafetera, puse unos panes en el tostador, medí el tiempo y temperatura, después de esto me dirigí a la habitación, lo mire un minuto mas, ¿como era posible que yo fuera un monstro?, porque eso era en esos momentos, yo lo utilice para pensar en otra persona que ni si quiera su nombre se. Me acerque, me senté en la orilla de la cama, acaricie su cabello plateado y lo llame por su nombre.

-Kakashi- dije dulcemente sin que yo lo quisiera

-¿m?-

-¿no piensas levantarte?-

-tal vez- contesto aun con los ojos cerrados, su mano, que antes estaba en mi cintura, busco algo sobre las sabanas, al no encontrar nada abrió los ojos y me miro con una mueca de enojo

-¿Qué?- pregunte cuando me percate que la mirada no era de enojo si no de acusación y era para mi, ¿acaso se habría dado cuenta que pensaba en otro anoche? Y si lo sabia ¿Qué le diría? Espere a que hablara antes de excusarme yo.

-me dejaste solo en la cama- dijo con una nota de falso sufrimiento

-oh- dije tranquila cuando entendí su mirada –lo lamento-

-te levantaste sin avisar, te bañas sin mi, estas arreglada, para mayor duda anoche estuviste un poco distante después de hacer el amor y hoy me despiertas con voz dulce, regularmente no eres así, me levantas antes de bañarte, nos bañamos juntos y yo me voy antes de que me pierda en tus bellas piernas, caro todo eso sin decir que una noche anterior eres de lo mas cariñosa ¿te encuentras bien amor?- pregunto incrédulo, bien sin duda había fallado en intentar que Kakashi no se diera cuenta de nada

-si, y no hago todo esto porque me pase algo si no porque si no recuerdas tengo que recoger a 2 pupilos castigados. Anda levanta, báñate y ve a cambiarte- dije ocultando todo

-bien ya voy-

-Kakashi no te duermas por favor-

-no lo hare lo juro- se levantó con pesadez envuelto en una sabana de la cintura para abajo mientras que con una mano la sostenía, se dirigió al baño de la habitación pero antes de entrar regreso y me dio un beso en la frente

-te quiero- susurro cálidamente después de besarme la frente, abrí los ojos como platos y después se escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse

Demonios, demonios, demonios, y mil veces demonios, ¿es que acaso quería hacerme sentir mas monstro de lo que ya me sentía? Si era así, bravo ya lo había logrado ahora me sentía como un monstro y como uno verdadero.

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma bien manchada la Shizuka ¿a que si? pues ni q por lo menos pensó en el sexy itachi jaja bueno ya perdón por no acutualizar antes esq me lastime mi patita jaja a porcierto disculpe senpai por averme desconectado sin avisarle lo que pasa esq me llevaron a el dotor Sasuke Uchiha XD.

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	14. Sorpresas

_**Sorpresas**_

-Hump- dije enojado al ver la luz del sol naciente colarse por mi ventana, hoy seria un mal día, mi hermano estaba raro desde que llego de su viaje de Suna y yo, como todo buen idiota, le dije que me habían castigado en la escuela, la verdad no me arrepiento pero el si que iba a reventar hoy cuando le dijera el porqué, con quien, cómo y cuánto dura el castigo y todo esa maldito rollo, no me sorprendería que me diera arresto domiciliario sin permisos de nada y sin visitas, me refería a mi novia Sakura Haruno; a quien no le permitiría entrar a casa ni de chiste por ser parte del castigo, bajo el cuidado de Tobi, o debería decir cuidando de él, acudir a las clases de Konan como mi madres sustituta por petición de mi hermano. Trate de pensar en un castigo peor pero no se me ocurrió nada

-bien aquí vamos- susurre malhumorado dirigiéndome a el baño para tomar una ducha antes de mi enfrentamiento con mi hermano

Es que no lo entendía, ¿Qué le pasaba? No era normal en el estar enojado así, solo pasa en 2 ocasiones: cuando no pudo arrestar a alguien o se le escapo algo en su trabajo. Pero es que ayer estaba mas raro, comenzó a decir que si el faltaba, que una madre, que no sabe lo que hace, que necesita alguien a su lado, bueno esto ultimo lo entiendo soy hombre también pero el no lo decía por ese tipo de necesidades sino como si estuviera… no imposible, es Itachi, bueno digo no es como si un cubo de hielo no se pudiera derretir, el nunca fue tan frío, recuerdo que hubo un tiempo donde el también sonreía, donde el también era feliz, donde era comprensivo y cálido cada vez que hablaba. Suspire.

Que tiempos aquellos, bueno ahora no quedaba nada más que afrontar lo que se había convertido mi hermano.

-buenos días- dijo seco pero con una nota de alegría en su voz apenas audible, en cuanto entre a la cocina

-buenos días… ¿Itachi?- pregunte tanteando el terreno

-vamos desayuna que se te hace tarde- hablo señalando un plato con comida

-vale ¿de que me he perdido?... ¿te encuentras bien?- mi tono de voz no solo demostraba preocupación si no también un poco de nervios

-claro- su voz era de felicidad que si no fuera porque casi es un cubo de hielo, a estas alturas en una persona normal ya estaría silbando una tonada alegre y despreocupada

-bien ¿cuantos días de arresto domiciliario?- comencé

-ninguno-

-vale vale no exasperes Itachi, lo acepto 3 meses… si claro sin visitas, claro también lo de cuidar a Tobi, vale me voy que…- pare de repente al ver que Itachi me miraba con demasiada rareza mientras tenia la tasa de te en su boca –espera has dicho ¿ninguno?-

-si- contesto solo separando un poco la tasa de te

-vale ya caigo, am que te parece si te digo lo que paso a cambio de no se, un mes con Konan y sus modales de madre, lo odio pero me aguanto-

-no- dijo negando con la cabeza también, su tasa se situó en la mesa, mientras él se sentaba

-vale ¿que más te ofrezco?-

-no quiero nada Sasuke- hablo sereno tomando de nuevo su tasa de te

-¿ni una hora de arresto domiciliario?-

-no- negó también con la cabeza

-bien me rindo no puedo mas ¿que quieres de mi?-

-nada- contesto serio y un poco divertido

-bueno pues me estas asustando-

-come, no te puedo esperar-

-¿esperar?-

-después de dejarte en la escuela voy a el trabajo, en la tarde te recojo de la escuela, vamos por comida y jugamos ajedrez ¿te parece?-

Lo miré y en definitiva saque una rápida conclusión que ese viaje a Suna le hizo daño, y uno permanente al parecer; la comida seca u otra cosa rara, a lo mejor las chicas morenas de Suna le dejaron mal. Lo que esperaba era un "no sales de casa por arresto domiciliario durante 3 meses, sin visitas, sin ordenador y sin televisión, videojuegos, juegos de mesa o cualquier cosa que ocupe tu tiempo, solo estudio. Visitaras a Konan todos los días después de tu castigo en la escuela y harás la tarea hay" no un "después de dejarte en la escuela voy a el trabajo, en la tarde te recojo de la escuela, vamos por comida y jugamos ajedrez ¿te parece?"

-¡oh! Ya veo lo que estas asiendo, me premias con todo por mi error, como consecuencia me harás sentir fatal, te pediré disculpas y después de todo tendré todo de castigo: arresto domiciliario sin visitas durante todo lo que dura la preparatoria visitando a Konan con sus modales de madre y ninguna cosa que me pueda entretener por un segundo que no sea el estudio. ¡Ya vasta Itachi! No lo soporto, ¿que te parece si pasamos a lo ultimo inmediatamente sin hacer lo primero?-

-Sasuke…- intento decir pero antes de que dijera algo mas lo interrumpí

-vamos Itachi acéptalo ya lo he averiguado, ya vale entendí que es todo esto, lo acepto si esto te hace sentir mejor, aunque debo decir que no tenias que llegara a tanto, con solo decir el castigo de que se trata y cuánto dura te habrías ahorrado todo este rollo. Aceptare mi castigo- concluí

-¿puedo hablar?- pregunto

-si- suspire

-bien para empezar eso seria un castigo muy extremista pero bien merecido para alguien como tu pe…-

-lo sabía ¿es que nunca sederas ante los castigos?- interrumpí de nuevo

-pero no te castigare- concluyo sin mas ni mas

-¿Cómo?- pregunte sorprendido

-no estas castigado- entrelazo sus manos recargándose en la mesa de la cocina

-¿enserió?-

-si-

-vale me perdí… y desde ayer, explícame porque pronto me volveré loco ya que no entiendo nada de lo esta pasando-

-no creo que tengas que entenderlo solo te diré: creo que ya eres lo bastante mayor para afrontar tus errores, saber cuándo haces bien y cuando no, no tengo porque castigarte, se que eres responsable Sasuke, lo se de verdad y no necesitas cumplir un castigo para que te crea mas-

-¿de verdad lo crees?-

-si… ahora come que ya es tarde-

-¿no juegas con lo de llevarme a la escuela?-

-no- contesto mirando su reloj

-hermano… mi maestra viene por mí-

-¿Por qué?-

-cree que es mejor ya que no estabas aquí, no te preocupes ve a trabajar-

-bueno pues llámale y dile que yo te llevare a la escuela-

-bien… aun no me la creo- murmure para mi mismo- pero… como quieras- me rendí

Tome el teléfono de la cocina mientras él zafaba su auto agarre y tomaba el periódico con las manos por los lados y lo leía sin prestarme mucha atención. Me pare un poco sorprendido y comencé a marcar aun un poco confundido

X

X

X

Estaba sentada en el banco de la cocina enfrente de unos panes tostados con una tasa de te cuando ese sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, me levante rápido a contestar

-bueno-

_-¿senpai?-_

-si ¿Quién habla?-

_-Sasuke-_

-oh ¿Qué pasa?, dentro de una media hora iré por ti-

_-de eso quería hablar- _dijo un poco molesto

-¿Qué pasa?-

_-mi hermano ha llegado de su viaje y me llevara a la escuela-_

-oh entiendo- dije un poco decepcionada ya que no tendría excusa para no estar con Kakashi en lo que restaba de tiempo para ir a la escuela

_-gracias-_

-descuida Sasuke no te preocupes, me da gusto de que este bien, te veré en la escuela- conteste un poco nerviosa

_-si-_ me colgó pero yo note que en su voz había una nota de sorpresa

-¿pasa algo Shizuka?- hablo Kakashi atrás de mi abrazándome por la cintura y besando mi cuello

-no- conteste alegremente o eso pretendí

-¿Quién llamo?-

-ah eso…- pensé un momento, no tenía porque vele la cara unos minutos más, le diría que la madre de Naruto llamo para preguntar algo y él se iría

-si eso-

-Kushina, preguntaba algo sobre Naruto- mentí de nuevo y me sentí peor, ¿Cuántas veces le había mentido en una noche y mañana?

-ah entiendo-

-¿desayunas?- pregunte a regañadientes

-si claro- se sentó enfrente de mí y comió en silencio –bueno creo que estuvo delicioso, pero me tengo que ir a cambiar a casa-

-pero…- dije disfrazando mi alivio

-tranquila te veré en la escuela, aparte no creo que sea una buena presentación llevarme esto para la escuela- decía mientras señalando su atuendo

-bueno… tienes razón- se levantó y le seguí a la puerta

-te veré en la escuela- se inclinó y beso cálidamente mis labios, esto fue un alivio, el saber que ya no había rastro de aquel chico de anoche, y le devolví el beso –te amo- dijo claramente y se dirigió a su carro haciendo que recordara lo de anoche y mi moral entera se vino abajo

¿Por qué demonios tiene que hacerme sentir tan mal?, me pregunte mientras miraba como su carro se iba, cerré la puerta cuando ya no se veía y me dirigí por mis cosas. Mire mi reloj aún faltaba unos minutos antes de que fuera a la escuela, pero quedarme hay era por algo estúpido así que salí de casa mire mi carro uno negro un mini coper, hermoso me encantaba, pronto llegue a la escuela y me dirigí a la biblioteca para tomar libros que me despejaran

X

X

X

-¿listo?- preguntó un poco apurado

-ya estoy, tranquilo Itachi, dios no es como si se acaba el mundo- conteste un poco exasperado

Caminamos ha el carro, un Volvo negro en su totalidad con espejos polarizados, con asientos de piel, entramos y arranco el auto pero en eso llego esa molestia que tenemos en casa

-¡ITACHI-SAN, SASUKE-CHAN! ¡ITACHI-SAN, SASUKE-CHAN!- gritaba Tobi mientras corría detrás del carro

-diablos- susurro -¿Qué pasa Tobi?- preguntó mientras bajaba su ventanilla

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto con una voz casi inocente

-Tobi Itachi va al trabajo y yo a la escuela- conteste por mi hermano

-¿yo puedo ir a trabajar?-

-No- dijo serio

-¿Por qué?-

-la última vez creaste un incendio en la oficina de Kisame y el la de Deidara al mismo tiempo-

-fue un accidente- dijo con una voz tierna

-No- dijo de nuevo

-esta bien- se retiro del carro y regreso a la casa

Salimos de la casa y condujo hacia la escuela

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin dar más explicación

-¿huh? ¿Cómo?- pregunte sorprendido

-el castigo- explico

-ah eso… bien veras mi maestra de literatura nos pidió que guardáramos los libros en los estantes a Sakura y a mi mientras ella llevaba unos libros a la biblioteca, después cuando todos los libros estuvieron en su lugar yo bese a Sakura y todo se salió de control, yo quite su playera, ella continuo besando, pronto ella estaba arriba del escritorio y… ¡dios ella es tan sexy! Después ella me quito la… ¡demonios Itachi ¿Por qué te cuento esto?-

Su cara estaba en blanco, por la sorpresa, por el enojo, por el asco ¿Quizá? y es que dios ¿Por qué le contaba todo esto a Itachi? No es como que el no supiera que Sakura y yo teníamos nuestros momentos a solas pero nunca hable abiertamente esto con el y no lo haría ahora, no me obligaría ¿o sí?

-no lo se- contesto mi pregunta –haber si entendí, te castigaron por que tu y Sakura se estaban…- no hablo mas tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta haciendo una mueca de molestia –digamos que tuvieron su momento intimo en el salón de literatura, sobre el escritorio de su maestra- concluyo un poco incrédulo ante su conjetura

-si- conteste un poco orgulloso

-continua sin detalles por favor Sasuke- pidió y yo me alivie un poco ante su petición

-claro claro… am después Iruka-sensei llego y nos encontró a Sakura y a mi, después no llevó a la oficina de Tsunade sama y le conto lo sucedido y…- pare cuando me di cuenta que había fruncido el seño y había suspirado -¿Qué?- pregunte un poco curioso

-es un milagro que sigas vivo después de haberle dicho a Tsunade sama que te cuestas con su única sobrina, y saber que fue en la escuela sobre un escritorio-

-bien aun sigo vivo pero no se como terminare al final del año-

-¿Cómo?-

-bueno veras después de que se enterara llamo a la mama de Sakura y bueno mi maestra de literatura estaba hay negociando nuestro "castigo" o debería decir libertad-

-explícate-

-bueno pues tengo que hacer trabajos comunitarios el resto de el año durante 6 días a la semana- el sonio levemente por un cuarto de segundo

-creo que no necesitas un castigo con lo que ella acaba de hacer-

-si-

-hablare de todos modos con Tsunade sama-

-¿hablar? traducción: ¿negociaras mi libertad?-

-no negociare tu libertad pero de todos modos debo darle las gracias-

-bueno como quieras- antes de que llegáramos a la escuela redujo la velocidad

-creo que entiendes que no quiero hablar sobre sexualidad-

-¡oh no!- gemí

-Sasuke el amor entre un hombre y una mujer no es un juego es una responsabilidad seria que se debe afrontar con responsabilidad, creo entender que Sakura y tu están pasando por la etapa de querer saber que es el sexo pero no es simplemente eso, debe haber amor de por medio Sasuke y…-

X

X

-¿insinúas que Sakura y yo no nos queremos?- pegunto con enojo

-si- conteste descaradamente

-¡demonios Itachi! yo se todo lo que se requiere en una vida sexual y para que te lo sepas si hay amor de por medio, sin mencionar que somos responsables- me dijo muy enojado ante mi conjetura

-me alegro- dije un poco más sereno y acelere un poco –pasaremos la platica-

-bien- dijo con alivio

Pero durante un segundo vino una linda memoria a mi cabeza

Flash back

-¡oh no!- susurre

-¿pasa algo Itachi?- pregunto mi mamá

-Sasuke olvido su almuerzo- conteste alzando la cajita envuelta en una tela

-ese niño ¿podrías llevarle la comida a su salón?-

-bien pasare de camino a el mío-

-gracias- dijo

Salí de casa con el almuerzo de mi pequeño ni-chan en la mano y corrí, llegue a la escuela y mire como una bola de chicas lo correteaban reí por lo bajo, espere que Sasuke se detuviera. Cuando me di cuenta de que se metió a escondidas a su salón lo seguí y lo encontré con todos sus pequeños amigos y 2 niñas que nunca había visto, una de cabello rubio y una de cabello rosa. Camine silencioso observando como la niña miraba a mi hermano como si se tratase de un dios griego. Me detuve detrás de Sasuke y puse su almuerzo delante de el

-esto es una molestia- susurre sarcásticamente, el me miro y sonrió de oreja a oreja

-arigato ni-sama- dijo con demasiada alegría

-de nada- cuando me di vuelta y estaba dispuesto a irme escuche 1 dulce voz

-¡hay no!- dijo con una nota de tristeza en su voz, voltee levemente para mirar

-¿te encuentras bien Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la rubia

-olvide mi almuerzo-

-¡oh Sakura! No te preocupes yo te comparto del mío, aunque ya sabes que no es mucho-

-no, no yo estoy bien mejor come tu- dijo con ganas de llorar, mire mi almuerzo y suspire.

No podía dejar que esa niña se quedara sin comer. Di media vuelta y camine en su dirección

-toma- le dije sonriéndole con los ojos serrados bajando un poco mi cabeza para estar a su altura, tendiendo la comida en sus manos

-¿huh?- contesto ella con un sonrojo y se veía hermosa, lo recuerdo bien, ojos verdes con tez blanca, cabello corto y rosado, dulce mejor dicho. Me miraba con sorpresa alzando su cabeza para mirarme, sentí la cara de Sasuke y la chica rubia mirándonos, ella miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y el me veía con cara de tristeza pero también con rencor, ¿acaso a mi hermano le gustaba esa niña?

-yo comeré algo con mi primo Shisui come tu mi almuerzo-

-he no yo…-

-cómelo… me tengo que ir- solté el almuerzo en sus manos acaricie el cabello de mi hermano, di media vuelta y antes de irme escuche

-arigato Uchiha-sama- sonó como una melodía fue un bonito recuerdo

-de nada, que comas bien- salí del salón y me dirigí a mi salón…

Fin de flash back

Después de eso los vi crecer a ambos y a ella la quería casi como una hermana no podía pensar que mi hermano la dejara en ridículo, eso me molesto.

-¡no puedo creer lo estúpido que eres Sasuke!- explote

-¿huh?- pregunto un poco sorprendido

-bien no me importa si tu quieres quedar en ridículo frente a todos pero debes pensar en Sakura un momento y no dejar que tus hormonas se alboroten pensando en solo sexo por dios, ella y su reputación están primero ¿entendido?-

-¿de donde vino eso?- hablo un poco asuntado

-eres un caballero y debes respetar a Sakura como toda una dama, como lo que es- seguí hablando ignorando claramente la pregunta que me había hecho

-yo…-

-¿entiendes?-

-si- susurro

-quiero que entiendas, los conozco a los dos desde que tienen 6, no puedo permitir que algo le pase-

-entiendo- acato mi orden y estacione mi auto frente un carro negro caro y bonito, era un bello mini coper –me voy-anuncio mientras tomaba el seguro

-espera yo voy contigo necesito hablar con Tsunade-sama-

-claro- quite las llaves y salimos del carro, pero antes de entrar miramos una cabellera rosada que nos daba la espalda, los ojos de mi hermano se iluminaron y sonrió. Ella voltio a petición de una amiga y al parecer ella también se ilumino con la presencia de mi hermano, espero quieta en la entrada del edificio hasta que llegamos, al parecer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya que tenía los ojos sobre Sasuke.

-buenos días Sasuke-kun-

-hola Sakura- hablo ya cerca de ella besando delicadamente sus labios mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la cintura baja de ella para acercarla más y la otra acariciaba su mejilla, las manos de ella estaban sobre el pecho de él, correspondió el beso, no era que me gustara romper la felicidad de mi hermano pero al parecer ellos apenas se percataban de que había gente presente. Ante un intento de obtener su atención aclare mi garganta

-hump… buenos días Sakura-san-

-¿huh?- vi claramente como robe un sonrojo de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su posición con Sasuke mientras yo los observaba

Se alejó de Sasuke mientras tomaba aire para quedar frente a mí, el delicadamente tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos pero sin dejar de observarla

-buenos días Uchiha-sama… perdón Itachi-sama- casi sonreí al ver como ella aun me llamaba por mi apeido

-me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo-

-eh… si a mí también ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-bien gracias-

-¿seguimos?- pregunté mirando a Sasuke, el afirmo con la cabeza y camino dando un leve jalón a Sakura para que nos siguiera

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Sakura

-Itachi quiere hablar con tu tía-

-¿m mi ti tía?- dijo tartamudeando

-si-

-p pe pero…-

-ya sabe lo del castigo- al decir esto la cara de Sakura sobrepaso el rojo carmesí

-no seas malo Sasuke- susurre para que el solo oyera

-yo…-

-no te preocupes Sakura no di detalles- dijo un poco para tranquilizarla-

-¿l lo… lo sa sabe… to todo?-

-si-

Me miro esperando que dijera algo pero no diría nada, que podía decirle: si ya lo sé todo pero no dio detalles no te preocupes… no lo creo di un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke

-bueno no, solo sabe que estamos castigados porque pasó algo nada más-

-sinceramente lo prefiero así, es mejor no saber los detalles- le sonreí a Sakura, la cual se sonrojo, y mire a Sasuke-bueno yo voy-

Seguí mi camino a la dirección y ellos se dirigieron a su salón y escuche que Sakura le pregunto a Sasuke

-¿Qué le paso a tu hermano?-

-no lo sé- contesto con un poco de alivio

-me alegro de que…- pero su voz se fue apagando, suspire pesadamente me tendría que afrontar con Tsunade-sama

X

X

X

Bueno ya era casi hora de mi clase así que me levante y me dirigí a la dirección, necesitaba hablar con Tsunade-sama en el pasillo me encontré a Sakura quien venía hablando con Sasuke

-debería darte gusto- le regañaba

-lo sé es solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-él nunca es así… no entiendo lo que pasa-

-buenos días chicos- les dije cuando pase alado de ellos

-buenos días sensei- respondieron ambos

Camine en silencio a la oficina de Tsunade-sama y mire como la secretaria estaba roja y un poco inquieta lo que me llevo a preguntar ¿Qué pasa?

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-eh… ah… no… que diga si… disculpe-

-tranquila-

-en que puedo ayudarle-

-necesito hablar con Tsunade-sama ¿esta?-

-eh… si pero está ocupada-

-oh-

-es que el hermano de Sasuke esta hay-

-¿Quién?-

-Itachi… Uchiha Itachi-

-ya veo bueno esperare aquí… ¿te molesta?-

-no… no adelante-

-Gracias-

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma la Shizuka ya se siente desmoralizada pues ni q por lo menos pensó en el sexy itachi jaja bueno ya perdón por no acutualizar antes

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	15. El problema

**El problema**

En cuanto me senté me comencé a imaginar a el hermano mayor de Sasuke, me imagine a un hombre mayor a mi unos pocos años, guapo como su hermano, con el cabello corto, atlético… un hombre de ensueños… trate de imaginarme ha que se dedicaría, hasta donde yo sabia se dedicaba a algo relacionado con empresas ya que viajaba mucho.

-¡hay no!-susurre en cuanto mire el reloj-¿le podrías decir a Tsunade-sama que he venido a verla por favor?- le dije a la secretaria cuando estuve parada frente a su escritorio

-si-

-gracias- Salí de hay para dirigirme al salón pero me tope con alguien –perdón- susurre

-¿estas bien Shizuka?- pregunto un hombre de pelo plateado que me volvía loca, bueno asta hace poco, al parecer mi locura ahora era por un chico que no conozco lo mas mínimo

-si gracias Kakashi-

-si me permites dejar estos papeles te acompaño a tu salón- dijo levantando una carpeta con hojas

-claro-le deje avanzar hasta estar frente a la secretaria

X

X

X

-disculpe Tsunade-sama yo le regañare- mentí al ver como mi vida dependía de lo que dijera

-¡es un insolente!- grito muy enojada

-no lo mal interprete señora- hable tratando de sonar persuasivo

-¿que no lo malinterprete? ¡Es mi sobrina!-

-si lo se lo siento le regañare en cuanto hable con el- hable arrepentido por tratar de persuadirla

-lo se tu eres recto Itachi es solo por eso que no lo expulse- hablo orgullosa de si misma

-gracias- hice una reverencia mientras daba las gracias

-de nada-finalizo

-me retiro- anuncie –gracias por recibirme-

-claro-

Me di vuelta y dirigí a la puerta, al abrir la puerta note como Kakashi, el maestro de Sasuke que me daba la espalda, ponía una mano en la cintura de una mujer con el cabello idéntico a Shizuka… no imposible ya estoy alucinando, me dije, pero su delicadeza, su cintura, sus piernas eran, asta donde yo recordaba, idénticas…

-adiós Kakashi-sama- dijo la secretaria tratando de seducirlo

-adiós- respondió el sin el menor interés

-hasta luego- habló esa mujer con voz dulce… incluso su voz era la misma… mi cuerpo reacciono ante esa dulce voz, me quede helado con la mano en la perilla de la oficina, un sonido llamo mi atención y cuando entre en razón me di cuenta de que ese sonido fue la puerta cerrarse de cual acto no fui consiente

-asta luego Itachi-sama- hablo nerviosa la secretaria al mirarme

-adiós guapa- conteste en apenas un susurro disfrazado mi sorpresa sin mirarla

Espere un momento después de que ellos salieran de la pequeña oficina me di cuenta de que la secretaria me miraba como si observase a un mismito dios. La ignore y comencé a andar. Esa fue la última vez que me pareció verla…

X

X

X

-adiós Kakashi-sama- dijo la secretaria tratando de seducirlo

-adiós- respondió el sin el menor interés

-hasta luego- hable con voz dulce para que notara que la mano de mi novio estaba en mi cintura y dejara de coquetearle avanzamos unos pasos y se escucho la puerta de la oficina de la directora cerrarse

-asta luego Itachi-sama- hablo nerviosa

-adiós guapa- hablo en un susurro

…mi corazón se detuvo y luego acelero, la sangre huyo de mi rostro y quede en shock lo cual hizo que dejara de caminar… era su voz… resonó en todo mi cuerpo… esa era su voz. Quise dar la vuelta y verlo, ver su hermosa cara, sus carnosos labios, su largo cabello negro y esos exquisitos ojos carmín, pero Kakashi me empujo un poco de la cintura para que avanzará e inconscientemente cedí…

Para cuando llegue al salón me había convencido de que solo había sido una alucinación su voz o que simplemente confundí su voz, como podría ser el hermano de Sasuke el chico de policía tan solo tenia 20 años mas o menos no era mayor que yo asta donde yo sabia… y el chico policía tenia entre unos 25 o 27… suspira rendida, mi mente me estaba jugando sucio así que bloque este recuerdo y trate de seguir mi vida como si nunca le hubiera conocido…

Entre e silencio ausente de mi misma al gran salón, espere despacio el fin del día… la campana que anunciaba la salida de la escuela sonó y suspire aliviada. Recogí mis cosas y salí. No es que este día tuviera nada en particular de hecho hace 3 semanas que paso lo del chico policía, casi había olvidado como era y mi vida regreso a la normalidad… bueno casi, en vez de que mi vida fuera completa, como se supone que debería hacer, se volvió monótona y tediosa lo cual era una locura a ser sinceros. Camine a mi automóvil con la esperanza de encontrar a Kakashi ya que últimamente todo era normal con el, no volví a imaginarme a ese chico mientras el y yo hacíamos lo nuestro, no regreso el sueño, solo en ocasiones lo recordaba.

-hola- susurraron a mi oído, mientras formaban una prisión contra la puerta de mi carro y me apretujaban mas contra el, al escuchar la dulce voz sonreí de alegría

-hola- hable aun sin verle la cara – ¿vamos a casa?- pregunte por su impaciente amigo que presionaba contra mi trasero, mientras el besaba mi cuello

-no- su voz estaba cargada de deseó

-¿enserio?- hable con voz seductora

-no me tientes- hablo casi rendido

-¿vamos?- y en un intento de poder observarle mi trasero presiono mas a su impaciente compañero

-ah- gimió en mi cuello –necesito hablar contigo- tomo mi brazo, jalo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, espero a que entrara, se dirigió a la puerta del conductor, entro y extendió la mano para que le diera las llaves, se las di, condujo en dirección opuesta a mi casa lo cual era extraño si quería estar conmigo y aun si quisiera hablar conmigo esto era inusual

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-te llevo a comer-

-ah- hable sin tener que decir

Al llegar al restaurante bajo y yo le seguí me tomo de la mano, un gesto muy poco común en el pero no le debatí. Una vez que terminamos de comer pregunte inocente

-¿motivo?-

-ya te dije quería hablar contigo-

-pudiste haber hablado conmigo sin necesidad de todo esto- dije señalando la mesa con la mano extendida –de todos modos te hubiera escuchado-

-bueno…- hablo vacilante

-dime- le alenté y cuando continuo me arrepentí

-más bien quisiera preguntarte si crees que ya es tiempo de que nuestra relación avance…-

Espero mi respuesta pero deje prosiguiera, primero porque esperaba que no lo dijera, segundo porque quise que expusiera sus puntos de su petición y tercero porque no tenia nada que decir.

-…a algo más serio- siguió esperando una respuesta por mi parte pero yo no hable – ¿como por ejemplo vivir juntos?- su petición sonó más a pregunta que a proposición pero aun así la noticia me cayó de peso. Lo dijo tan rápido que estuve apunto de escupir el café que estaba tomando

-¿eh?- pregunte cuando pude pasar el café, no es que no me gustara la idea me encantaba de verdad pero lo dijo tan rápido que me tomo desprevenida

-¿y entonces?- pregunto -¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué crees sobre esto? Dime la verdad-

-eh… yo… wuau… no lo esperaba… no creas que no quiero me encanta la idea pero bueno… es que yo… vaya… creo que… es una buena idea- mentí, ya que si lo esperaba pero no creía que fuera buena idea

-¿es enserió?- pregunto aun mas sorprendido

-claro… ¿Por qué no?-dije aun medio consiente pues estaba en shock

-¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo?- hablo ahora mas formal

-eh… yo… si no te molesta… preferiría que tú vinieras a vivir conmigo-

-claro porque no, ya vivo mas contigo que en mi casa-

-gracias- suspire aliviada por no tener que cambiarme de casa, pero dios no estaba preparada para este paso tal vez antes de ese estúpido viaje a Suna hubiera gritado que si de emoción pues era lo que mas quería pero no ahora.

-¿y cuando me puedo cambiar?- pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos y dejándome de nuevo en shock, pues no esperaba que me preguntara tan pronto.

-cuando quieras- ¿Qué otra cosa podría decir? Ya le había dicho que si no tenía caso que le pusiera trabas

-entonces ¿puedo pasar mis cosas mañana? Solo es un par de ropa nada exagerado-

-si claro hay mucho espacio en la casa para ti- respondí eligiendo claramente las palabras

-¿y en tu corazón?- esta pregunta me saco de el shock para meterme en otro, no esperaba una pregunta así

-sabes que si- respondí cortante -¿Por qué la pregunta?- y después de formular esta pregunta me arrepentí

-últimamente estas muy extraña, como si algo fuera mal en tu vida mmm yo que se- hablo con ese aire aburrido muy característico en el

-ah- fue mi gran respuesta.

Pidió la cuenta y nos marchamos a mi casa, baje mis cosas y entre en ella dejando la puerta abierta para que el pasara, deje mis cosas en la mesa en un intento de evitar pensar que el estaba hay y que pronto estaría hay cada minuto de mi tiempo.

-¿te arrepientes?- pregunto a mis espaldas

-¿como?- me volví para verle la cara

-¿Qué si te arrepientes de haberme dicho que si a lo de venir a vivir contigo?-

-no… claro que no, solo pensaba que será un poco extraño ahora que se terminen las clases tener tanto tiempo libre, además de no ver a los chicos- mentí y esta fue una mas de las millones de mentiras que ya le había dicho a Kakashi últimamente

-bueno lo cierto es que si será extraño… ¿te has enterado de que planean una fiesta de fin de año? Bueno lo cierto es que Naruto, Kiba, Chouji y un poco Shikamaru son los que la planean-

-si eh escuchado rumores, espero que sea algo simple-

-lo dudo Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke han puesto mucho presupuesto-

-bueno esperemos-

-hoy es viernes- le di la espalda, cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio, pronto sentí sus manos en mi cadera atrayéndome a el

-si lo se- conteste, sabia que todos los viernes era el momento que poco nos separábamos el uno del otro.

X

X

X

-¿algún día me dirás que paso en Sunagakure?- pregunte sabiendo que en ese viaje había pasado algo que ella bloqueaba ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente

-¿a que te refieres?- contestó con otra pregunta

-lo sabes- le acuse –pero no importa en verdad- le obligue a darse la vuelta y en cuanto me tuvo de frente la bese, correspondió el beso, la abrace mas acercándola a mi, la tome de las piernas y la cargue, camine a la que pronto seria nuestra habitación, la tire a la cama bese su cuello buscando su calidez…

Observe su cara que con los rayos de sol parecía como la de un ángel, ya hacia 3 meses que vivíamos juntos y aun me encantaba verla dormir, acariciar su cabello, delinear sus labios y sentir su aliento recorrer mi cara, pero sentía que el amor que yo sentía no lo compartía ella.

_Te conseguí la luz del sol a media noche y el numero después del infinito, instale la osa mayor en tu diadema y tu seguías hay como si nada, endulce el agua del mar para tu sed, te alquile un cuarto menguante de la luna y como buen perdedor busque en la cama las cosas que el amor no resolvía_

_Y como duele que estés tan lejos, durmiendo aquí en la misma cama, como duele tanta distancia aunque te escucho respirar y estas a cientos de kilómetros y duele quererte tanto fingir que todo esta perfecto mientras duele gastar la vida tratando de localizar lo que hace tiempo se perdió…_

_Acabe con los jardines por tus flores, invente la alquimia contra la utopía y eh llegado a confundir con la ternura la lastima con que a veces me miras, que triste es asumir el sufrimiento, patético es creer que una mentira convoque a los duendes del milagro que te hagan despertar enamorada_

_Y como duele que estés tan lejos, durmiendo aquí en la misma cama, como duele, tanta distancia aunque te escucho respirar y estas a cientos de kilómetros y duele quererte tanto fingir que todo esta perfecto mientras duele gastar la viada tratando de localizar lo que hace tiempo se perdió porque nos duele tanta distancia, fingir que todo esta perfecto mientras sientes que te duele gastar la vida durmiendo aquí en la misma cama como duele._

Si todo era tan bello dime amor ¿Qué nos pasa? Hoy no somos ni amigos no cabemos en casa, hay amor tan ingrato quítame solo una duda ¿eres tú el que te mueres o soy yo el que te mato?... no sé qué es mejor que me odie de corazón o que me ame sin amor…

X

X

X

-listo- dijo Naruto en cuanto termino de conectar el sonido –hare una prueba- conecto su reproductor de música y puso varias canciones mientras ajustaba el sonido –soy genial deberás- grito a todo pulmón

-hay eres un tonto- dije golpeándole la cabeza –casi me rompes el tímpano-

-Sakura-san- hablo una tierna voz a mis espaldas, me volví para rendirme ante su mirada

-hay perdón Hinata es que me iba a dejar sorda- me excuse ante los ojos acusantes de su novia

-vamos dobe hay que terminar esto antes de las 7- hablo mi novio jalando a Naruto

-vamos Hinata hay que arreglarte para la fiesta-

-pero si yo ya estoy arreglada- dijo sin entender nada, y es que yo nunca considere que ella ya estuviese vestida para la fiesta, por lo menos no con esa ropa

-am si pero esa ropa no queda anda vamos y me acompañas en lo que yo me arreglo- le anime

-sí, está bien-

Cuando ambas estuvimos listas para recibir a los invitados, me sentí cohibida por lo linda que se veía Hinata y con ese leve sonrojo seguro le daría un sangrado nasal a Naruto, al pensar en eso solté una risita

-¿Qué pasa Sakura me veo mal?-

-nadie que sea arreglado por mí se ve feo o mal… la verdad te vez muy bien no entiendo porque te empeñas en esconder tus armas mortales en pantalones y tu fea chamarra- hice una mueca ante esto

-así me gusta-

-¿y a Naruto? Sé que a él le gustas más en tu traje de desnuda- hable haciendo un chiste inocente, sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por el incluso ponerse el vestido más entallado que pudiese existir, su cara fue de un rojo tomate al extremo

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- pregunte al notar que no respiraba

-Na… Na… Naruto… ¿él… él… él te… dijo eso?-

-¿Qué?- pregunte nada concordaba hasta que analice mis palabras… y después de eso también entendí porque Hinata no respiraba -¿tú y el?- ahora ella se iba a desmallar porque lo había descubierto

-jajá- reí a carcajadas –supongo que no debería de sorprenderme- dije guardando mis cosas

-pero yo… tu… no le digas… a… a nadie-

-vale no es como si le fuera a gritar a medio mundo que ya lo sé… ya te he dicho no me sorprende se nota que se aman así que pienso… que no hay problema… bien cuentas con migo no le diré a nadie-

-gracias-

-sí, si la benévola Sakura ha salvado el día ahora vamos abajo con los chicos- pero de nuevo ella estaba roja como un tomate –vamos Hinata ya te ha visto sin nada esto es algo-

-pero poco-susurro mientras la jalaba escaleras abajo

X

X

X

-¿estás seguro que es buena idea?- pregunte dudosa

-vamos amor los chicos nos invitaron- contesto confiado mirando la carretera

-solo iremos un par de minutos Kakashi-sentencie

-de acuerdo como tú digas Shizuka- hablo casi a risa, el traba de llevar bien esta relación pero ambos sabíamos que no funcionaba había muerto mayoritariamente lo que nos unía pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo, yo aún le quería pero esto no era amor y me estaba matando el saber que yo le hería el saber que yo soy la causante de su dolor y que nuestra amistad hubiese terminado pero era tan egoísta que no movía un dedo para cambiar todo

-vamos Shizuka no será tan malo-hablo tendiéndome una mano para que saliera del carro y mi ausente atención le había hecho pensar que no quería bajar

-perdón… pensaba- conteste poniendo mi mano sobre la de el

-tu siempre- susurro y yo le ignore… las siguientes 3 horas fueron llevaderas y no tan malas casi todos estaban hay: Kurenai e iba acompañada de Azuma o al revés no había diferencia, Shizune en compañía de Iruka y para mi sorpresa Anko también, desde que se enteró que Kakashi y yo vivíamos juntos nuestra relación se deterioró, no sabía cuál era su enojo o coraje hacia mí.

-¿ya quieres irte a casa?- pregunto Kakashi a mis espaldas

-mmm no sé cómo tú quieras- conteste un poco aburrida, pero lo cierto es que me daba igual

-¿tan aburrida esta la fiesta que prefieres ver el lago?-

-no es solo que es muy bonito-

-cierto…- afirmo -porque no lo dices ya Shizuka- susurro

-¿Qué?- pregunte desconcertada a sus palabras

-que esto es un error, que tu sabias que no funcionaria, que soy un idiota… o mejor porque no me dices que ocurrió en Suna… ¿acaso te enamoraste de alguien?-

-am… yo…- que podía contestar ¿Que eso era un error? claro que todo era un error, ¿que no funcionaría? claro que no funcionaria, ¿que era un idiota? no la idiota era yo por permitir lo que ya sabía que ocurriría, ¿decirle que paso en Suna? ¿Que si me enamore? Solo que a las preguntas claves no tenía respuesta –lo lamento-

-no lo lamentes, solo dime que es… acaso soy yo…-

-¿tu? ¿Kakashi acaso no te vez con claridad? yo nunca te merecí y estoy siendo una idiota egoísta por no hacer que esto funcione, por permitir lo que no debí y aun así tú te culpas y estas aquí después de que has estado sufriendo los últimos 3 meses pero yo…- y las palabras me fallaron, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué no le amaba? ¿Qué deseaba que en lugar de que el fuera el que vivía con migo fuera ese desconocido? ¿Qué estaba enamorada de el? ¿Es que en verdad lo estaba?

-pero tú no me amas-

-te quiero más que a nadie, pero no puedo…- y de nuevo no savia que decirle

-me estás diciendo que me quieres y no me quieres perder pero me demuestras lo contrario-

-lo sé y creme de verdad cuando te digo que quiero evitar todo esto-

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Contra quién hay que luchar Shizuka? Dímelo porque contra alguien invisible no puedo-

-yo… no hay nadie Kakashi… absolutamente nadie…- y mis lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas llevándose mi maquillaje con ellas

-entonces dime ¿Por qué bloqueas todo lo que te doy?- seco mis lágrimas con su pañuelo

-no lo sé- era la tal vez única verdad que le había dicho en los últimos 3 meses –de verdad ni siquiera yo lo sé- los reconfortantes brazos de Kakashi me abrazaron para consolarme y no los evite como lo hubiese hecho antes, le necesitaba pero sabía que estaba mal

-no llores amor… perdóname-

-¿Perdonarte? - pregunte entre sollozos -¿acaso eres idiota? no tengo nada que perdonarte si no al revés soy yo la que necesito tu perdón-

-tu siempre lo tendrás- hablo mirándome a los ojos con la más tierna de las miradas, con la mirada llena de comprensión, sus delicados labios me besaron y por primera vez en tanto tiempo ese beso fue suficiente y entonces entendí que si lo quería tendría que comprometerme a hacerle feliz, que tenía que dejar de bloquear o de intentar vivir con él, él era todo lo que yo necesitaba para poder tener una vida bien y estable. Sus labios comenzaron a separarse y mi temor por dejar ese beso creció, intente atraerlo a mí pero mis manos estaban atrapadas en su pecho

-no- susurre

-¿no que?- pregunto con ternura

-sigue besándome por favor- pedí y su aliento salió en forma de una risita

-llevamos besándonos más de 10 minutos amor necesito un respiro- fruncí el ceño pues aun el tiempo se me hizo tan corto y ni siquiera tubo asomo de ser suficiente para mi

-¿enserió?-

-si-

-no es suficiente quiero que me beses toda la noche- escogí mis palabras con exactitud, no necesitaba el sexo con el esta noche simplemente necesitaba sus labios

-¿solo que te bese?- pregunto confuso

-si solo quiero tus labios esta noche-

-de acuerdo pero yo necesito más de ti Shizuka- hablo a mi oído, y la idea de hacer el amor me apeteció más que nada, claro, hacer el amor no tener simplemente sexo

-vamos a nuestra casa- las palabras salieron de mi boca

-vamos-coincidió…

El teléfono llamaba a las 3 de la mañana aproximadamente pero yo no quería moverme, estaba tan calientita en los brazos de Kakashi después de haber hecho el amor y el al parecer tampoco, pero al final me rendí estire mi brazo y descolgué el auricular

-bueno-

_-¿senpai? Soy yo Sakura-_

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Perdón por no decirles que nos íbamos pero no queríamos interrumpirlos-

_-a si no hay problema este senpai yo…-_

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?-

-_la verdad es que si, vera cuando Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y yo dejamos la fiesta mmm digamos que hubo un inconveniente y estamos en la comisaria-_

-¿inconveniente? ¿Qué hacen hay? ¿Todos están bien?-

_-si estamos todos bien pero estamos detenidos-_

-¿Qué?-

_-sí, vera que no podemos encontrar a el hermano de Sasuke, pasaremos aquí la noche a menos de que alguien nos recoja y pues usted…-_

-yo iré los veré en 5 minutos- dije rendida

-gracias-

Colgué con desgana

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto adormilado cuando me levanté de la cama y empecé a vestirme con unos pants de dormir holgados, una chamarra holgada y una gorra que sujetaba el cabello, no me sentaba mal a decir verdad pero no era ropa para vestir común mente

-los chicos-explique

-voy contigo-

-no regreso pronto a tus brazos-

-eso espero- dijo al tiempo que cerré la puerta del cuarto

Entre a toda prisa a mi carro no sabía que tenía que hacer para sacarlos de ahí pero hay me orientarían ¿no? Entre al estacionamiento y me encontré con la comisaria, me sentí incomoda ya que la última vez que estuve ahí no fue por gusto y placer tan solo tenía la edad de mis alumnos. Entre a él gran edificio

-¿le puedo ayudar?- pregunto un chico apuesto

-¿dónde puedo encontrar a los detenidos?- respondí demasiado amable

-acompáñeme- respondió caminando delante de mí, entramos a unas granes oficinas dejándome delante de una señorita y detrás de ella estaban unas celdas donde rápido identifique a mis alumno cubriendo a sus novias por la poca ropa que llevaban –nombre- pidió

-Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha- note como ambos policías se miraron al pronunciar ese último apeido, el muchacho rápido pidió que los trajeran sin dejar de estar sorprendido

-¿ellos?- pregunto señalándolos solo a Sakura, Hinata y Naruto

-si- respondí mirándolos

-¿Qué es usted de ellos?-

-su tutora- hable segura

-bien responda lo que la señorita le pida-

-¿y Sasuke?- pregunte dudosa

-lo lamento señorita a él no le dejare libre ya que no tiene más familia y tutores que su hermano y su tío, ninguno está presente así que no se le cederé-

-pero yo soy su…- antes de que pudiera terminar Sasuke hablo por mi

-es mi cuñada- hablo más seguro que nunca, la señorita y el chico me miraron examinándome

-oh lo lamentamos señorita no lo sabíamos, usted sabe itachi-sama suele ser muy…- dejo sin terminar su frase al parecer no encontraba las palabras correctoras aparte ese sufijo porque lo llamaba su superior

-ella lo sabe ahora nos das los papeles para irnos de aquí Shizuka-san lo llenara-

-¿es usted su novia?- pregunto la señorita

-eh… yo…- que diría sabia por intuición que si decía que no Sasuke se quedaría pero esto iba contra mi ética Sasuke susurro en palabras apenas audible aun para mí que estaba a su lado "diga si, siga la corriente" o eso me pareció escuchar –si soy su novia-

-bueno solo tiene que llenar esto y venir los próximos días para concluir todo y pueden retirarse, pude llenarlos en esa mesita de ahí- dijo señalando una mesa justo al frente de su escritorio pero lo suficiente lejos para que no nos escucharan si hablábamos en susurros –el jefe de policía, su novio, terminara esto- señalo unos papeles, esto fue más difícil de procesar, Sasuke no solo me había echo novia de su hermano si no que me hizo novia del jefe de policía de todo maldito Japón

-eh… si- di media vuelta y le dirigí una mirada envenenada y susurre –tienes mucho que explicar-

-si- respondió terminé de llenar los papeles y me dirigí a entregárselos a la señorita, al parecer toda la oficina ya se había enterado que yo era novia de su hermano, los entregue a la señorita y me dirigí a los chicos indicándoles que era tiempo de irnos, me siguieron por el pasillo y el mismo chico que me indico donde era el lugar nos acompañó a la salida

-es una lástima que no haiga visto a su novio señorita ¿no?-

-si la verdad es que si-

-cuando venga le informaremos que usted ha venido y que se ha llevado a su hermano- esto sonó mas a una amenaza que nada

-¿y podría decirle que llegue temprano a casa?- respondí como burla en lugar del gran nerviosismo que tenia

-si claro será un placer-respondió confuso, caminamos rápido a el carro y subieron encendí el auto pero antes de salir del aparcamiento

-¿tu cuñada? ¿Novia del jefe de policía de todo Japón? ¿Quién demonios es tu hermano Sasuke y porque le temen tanto miedo? O mejor aún ¿Por qué sus caras después de que les dijiste que tenía novia?- pregunte confusa y ellos también se miraron confusos

-¿no conoce al hermano de Sasuke senpai?- pregunto muy sorprendida Sakura como si fuese un pecado no conocerlo

-no-

-es extraño ya que es de su misma edad el también estudio en la prepa-

-¿enserio?- pregunte tratando de hacer memoria

-no importa yo hablare con mi hermano después, lamentamos meterla en este problema sensei- hablo más serio que nunca Sasuke

-de acuerdo creo que es hora de retirarnos de aquí- saque el carro del aparcamiento y cuando iba saliendo un carro se atravesó y casi chocamos era un precioso volvo negro con vidrios polarizados, maldije por lo bajo siguió su camino hasta llegar al aparcamiento yo salí del mío y me posicione detrás de la fila para salir

X

X

-maldición- susurre cuando estuve a punto de chocar con un mini coper, seguí mi camino y entre silencioso a la oficina

-Itachi-sama ya vinieron por su hermano- alguien dijo

-¿mi hermano?-

-si lo detuvieron por ingerir alcohol-

-¿Dónde está?- bien sabía que mi hermano tomara pero ¿quién había ido por él?

-su novia lo recogió-

-¿mi novia?- eso era algo nuevo, yo no tenía novia pero entonces…

-si su hermano dijo que era su novia-

-oh si mi novia no sabía que estaba aquí- respondí para encubrir a mi hermano

-dijo algo de que llegara temprano a casa, de hecho se acaban de ir no me sorprendería que aun estuvieran afuera-

-hace días que no la veo ¿le importaría ir por ella?-

-no enseguida regreso-

-dígale que deje a mi hermano en el auto-

X

X

X

Estaba a punto de salir del aparcamiento cuando el muchacho que nos atendió salió corriendo y de repente tuve la sensación de salir huyendo, sabía que algo iba mal, toco la ventanilla

-señorita su novio le llama desea verla en su oficina- al decir eso estuve de sufrir un colapso nervioso

-eh si claro- aparque de nuevo en el estacionamiento, salí del auto y Sasuke se siguió

-pidió que su hermano se quedara en el carro- eso empeoro mire con miedo a Sasuke y el solo asintió y entro al auto de nuevo caminamos asta entrar de nuevo

-esa es su oficina ay le esperan- seguí la dirección que él me indico, en la puerta estaba grabado en una tabla _ITACHI UCHIHA _tome una gran bocanada de aire y toque

X

X

En la puerta se escucharon 3 golpes lo cual significaba que alcanzaron a la chica o que se fue con mi hermano

-adelante- ordene

X

X

Las manos me temblaban abrí la puerta y en ese momento me encontré con unos ojos color…

X

X

…marrón chocolate, era ella, la chica de mis sueños…

-¿tú que haces aquí?- grite por la sorpresa

-ahhh lo mismo pregunto yo pervertido- respondió enojada al malinterpretar mi grito

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, no ma la Shizuka ya no sabe q siente mentirosa pues ni q por lo menos pensó en el sexy itachi jaja bueno ya perdón por no acutualizar antes

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi


	16. Algo de accion

**Algo de acción**

-yo pregunte primero dime- dije levantándome de mi asiento, rodeando el escritorio asta quedar frete a ella

-espero a mi novio y ¿tú que demonios haces aquí?- en cuanto dijo esas palabras caí en cuenta que ella era la chica que mi hermano se consiguió para hacerse pasar por mi novia, y me daba felicidad que así fuera, ella mi novia era emocionante escucharlo, quería que fuera verdad a toda costa… pero ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo demonios consiguió el número de una escritora? Yo mismo trate de conseguir su número y no pude.

-te esperaba- su mirada fue perpleja al escuchar mis palabras

-no me digas que tú eres…-

-soy… el comandante en jefe de la policía de Japón… Uchiha Itachi… mucho gusto señorita kyriiu-le ofrecí mi mano al presentarme, una pequeña broma de gusto personal

-¿que demonios…? ¿Sasuke me hizo novia de un maldito pervertido? ¿Tu eres hermano de Sasuke?- hablaba mientras me señalaba, señalaba a la puerta, hacia muecas raras he ignoraba mi mano extendida para tomar la suya

-si pero una mejor pregunta seria ¿como demonios conoces tú a mi hermano?- respondí un poco ofendido retirando mi mano

-pues don señor salgo del país durante días yo soy su tutora- eso fue difícil de aceptar ¿ella su tutora? ¿Cómo es que paso esto?

X

X

X

-¿eres su tutora?- pregunto como un tonto ¿es que acaso no ya lo había escuchado de mis labios? ¿o lo había dicho mal?

-si ¿o es que acaso estas sordo?-respondí enojada, pero no con el precisamente si no con migo ¿Por qué? Pues porque mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, porque mis manos me sudaba perdiendo tal vez todo el liquido de mi organismo o por la emoción y alivio que sentía al verlo de nuevo, estaba enojada porque justamente hoy cuando me había jurado a mi misma comprometerme para ser feliz con Kakashi porque era lo único q necesitaba para vivir una vida normal aparecía el para recordarme que necesitaba mas que un juramento, que ser suficiente no es igual a querer, que el estaría presente en mi vida y mi mente siempre.

-disculpa no te enojes quieres, tu no eres su tutora, su tutora es una maestra de literatura de su escuela y yo ni de juego lo dejaba ser tutorado por una escritora pervertida como tu-

-aja- dije poniendo las manos en mi cintura y mi cara de incrédula, ósea con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa burlona, esperando que el se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho

-no tu no eres…- era tiempo de regresarle la presentación ¿no?

-soy… Shizuka kyriiu escritora, maestra de literatura y tutora de su hermano mucho gusto- extendí mi mano como el hacia unos minutos en venganza de su broma yo no me iba a quedar atrás

-no estas mintiendo- respondió al tiempo que yo retiraba mi mano

-no lo creo-

-juegas-

-¿Por qué habría de jugar?¿Es que la educación de Sasuke te parece una broma? Pues no lo es- conteste enfadada

-bien veamos tu no eres su maestra, no eres su tutora y no eres ni siquiera su conocida-

-¿Por qué te fastidia este hecho?-

-eres tú-

-no me digas- respondí con sarcasmo

-eres la escritora pervertida-

-creo que Sasuke esta mil veces mejor y lejos de perversiones conmigo que contigo-

En ese momento mi teléfono sonó, maldije por lo bajo odiaba eso el tener que dejar de mirarle o dejar de escucharle no mire quien era pero conteste de mala gana

-¿que quieres?- casi gruñí

-¿Shizuka? ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?- era Kakashi lo cual era malo para el momento me recordé a mi misma ese juramento como mil veces en un segundo antes de responder

-si amor perdón- conteste tranquila y tiernamente

-¿Por qué el enojo?-

-Nada es solo que aquí los policías tienen un pésimo servicio- lo dije con toda intención a sabiendas que Itachi me estaba escuchando

-¿esta todo bien o quieres que vaya por ti?-

-no todo esta bien ya voy a casa solo paso a dejar a los chicos y regreso a dormir- la idea de quedarme con Kakashi se me antojaba muy poco a decir verdad

-bueno te espero adiós te quiero- contesto con cariño

-adiós yo también te quiero- respondí con amabilidad y dulzura pero no por amor si no por remordimiento de conciencia

-y bueno tu dejas a mi hermano…- me interrumpió no quería pelear con él, no con el remordimiento de conciencia que estaba teniendo

-mira me están esperando y mañana, o más bien hoy, los chicos tienen que ir a la escuela a presentar sus exámenes finales así que ¿Por favor podemos pelear en otro momento?-

-de acuerdo yo llevare a mi hermano a casa- contesto rendido pero por alguna razón quería empeñarme en llevarlo yo

-no, lo llevare yo, usted está demasiado ocupado para ocuparse de su hermano y como para ser mamá también, de todos modos poco nos veremos de hoy en adelante si acaso en la entrega de calificaciones o algo así en fin usted nunca esta, Sasuke esta tan acostumbrado, bueno adiós- di la vuelta decepcionada de no escuchar su voz esta vez no sabía si abría una próxima

-eso lo dudo- respondió pero no era una respuesta que esperara de el

-¿Qué?-

-yo no puedo terminar de llenar estos papeles –dijo enseñándome los papeles que firme para que los chicos pudieran salir- ya que tu eres la tutora haz de venir después a firmar y a arreglar un papeleo extra- dijo en un tono de burla aunque poco muy poco se notaba incluso me hizo pensar que era mi imaginación, vio mi cara de pánico cuando escuche esas palabras y es que así era sabia que entre mas tiempo pasara con el la atracción se volvería peor y eso no estaba bien ni para mi ni para Kakashi –oye tranquila no hay porque temerle a unos papeles- era consiente que el estaba tomándome el pelo pero lo deje pasar ya que poco me ayudaba pelearme con el

-no es eso lo que temo- susurre para mi misma –bien ¿Cuándo tengo que venir?-

-dentro de dos días, no será difícil el papeleo-

-mira no importa lo que quiero es terminar con esto- fue bastante difícil poder quitar mi mirada de el, pero salí por la puerta y me dirigí al auto, entre en silencio, ninguno de ellos pregunto nada y una de las razones era por que Hinata y Naruto aprovecharon mi ausencia para dormir al igual que Sakura y Sasuke no era exactamente el mejor entablando conversaciones. Deje a cada uno en su casa siendo Sasuke el último.

-gracias sensei- dijo con la cabeza baja

-Sasuke no te preocupes por algo soy tu tutora, no te sientas mal, bueno hasta mañana- pero antes de que me pudiese responder Sasuke vi como alguien salía de casa de él y me abrazaba las piernas como rogándome y no queriéndome dejar ir

-Tobi ama a Shizuka-san-dijo un peculiar tío con mascara

-Tobi deja a mi sensei que ya es tarde-

-Tobi solo quiere saber ¿porque itachi sama quería su número telefónico? ¿Es que acaso ya le gustaran las novelas eróticas? esta semana me ha pedido dos- comencé a reír al ver la cara de Sasuke al ver que su tío acababa de revelar el sucio secreto de su hermano

-es mejor que me valla me están esperando- di media vuelta y me retire, conduje asta casa no tenia mas opción, todo estaba callado y su corbata estaba en el sillón lo que me recordó que me estaba esperando en mi cama. Camine hasta la cama donde solo me quite mi chamarra, mis tenis y levante las sabanas para recostarme y sus labios estaban a milímetros de los mios

-te has tardado-

-si lo siento- respondí con verdadero sentimiento

-no importa vamos quiero dormir-me abrazo pero mi cuerpo tenía necesidad de olvidar al policía a mi chico policía y lo bese, entonces de nuevo me hizo suya y lo olvide por unos segundos solamente…

Y una semana después caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria y me preguntaba porque me pasaba esto a mí, justo cuando había decidido ser feliz regresa el chico guapo de mis sueños, con un suspiro entre a mi salón y pase lista, llego el momento en que nombre a Sasuke y el apellido resonó en mis pensamientos y recordé sus labios. Di mi clase y salí al final del día con una botella de agua y unas hojas, la voz de mi alumna hizo que parara mi andar Sakura se acerco corriendo

-sensei-

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-

-¿recuerda al oficial del que nos salvo la otra noche?-

-me lo encontré en la entrada con Sasuke y me pidió que le entregara esto- dijo extendiéndome una carta

-gracias- respondí viendo el sobre en blanco solo con mi nombre

-si de nada adiós sensei- siguió corriendo a la salida, después de unos segundos yo seguí mi camino al carro, deje mis papeles en el asiento del copiloto, leí un mensaje de Kakashi que me decía que tenía que ir al sindicato a las afueras de Konoha y que se quedaría una noche hay, deje mi celular encima de mis papeles y leí la hoja:

Shizuka:

Lamento que nuestro primer encuentro haya dejado una mala impresión de nosotros, no la conozco muy bien y tampoco me hubiese interesado conocerla pero tienes nos labios realmente dulces, quisiera terminar lo que empezamos en mi oficina.

Pd.: la estaré esperando en mi oficina ha dejado olvidado su organizador en mi oficina

Atte.: oficial Itachi

Las palabras anteriores dispararon recuerdos que Shizuka no quería recordar

_X_

_-sabes eres un maldito manipulador- deje señalándolo con una mano de pie frente al escritorio, mientras la otra estaba encima del escritorio_

_-y tu eres un fastidio- me contesto levantándose y poniendo ambas manos en la mesa_

_-entonces que haces aquí vete-_

_-te recuerdo que esta es mi oficina-_

_Pero cuando estaba dispuesta a irme de ahí, jale mi bolso de la mesa no me di cuenta que Itachi lo tenía bajo su mano, lo jale con tanta fuerza que izo efecto boomerang y me regreso clave un beso en los labios del sexy chico, yo me sonroje pero no se moví, el levanto una mano, acaricio mi mejilla y comenzó a besarme, yo correspondí el beso olvidándome del hombre que me esperaba en casa, pero como si el teléfono quisiera jugarnos una broma comenzó asonar, el sonido hizo que recobrara la razón y me alejara de él, Itachi tomo el teléfono muy molesto _

_-¿bueno?- algo dijeron por teléfono y yo tome esos segundos para alejarme un poco de la mesa y comenzar a caminar a la puerta –no me importa llama luego- y colgó_

_Yo que ya estaba en la puerta y estaba a punto de salir me vi detenida por el que me impidió salir, me jalo hacia adentro y comenzó a besarme con más urgencia, en algún momento mi bolso callo y el organizador salió del bolso, él me acorralo en la paren, me tomo por las caderas y comenzó a besar mi cuello._

_Yo correspondía y se dejaba hacer, Itachi dirigió sus manos a mis piernas, él me cargo y recargo en la pared mientras yo enredaba las piernas alrededor de él, Itachi comenzó a desabrochar mi playera y yo baje el cierre del chaleco del chico policía, el delineó mis labios con su lengua y cuando se dio cuenta que esto me provoco cosquillas a los mordió_

_-me gustan tus labios- dijo sin despegar sus labios de los mios_

_-y a mi tus ojos-_

_-itachi sama debe firmar…-interrumpió una tercera voz, Konan la secretaria del jefe del departamento de homicidios miraba un poco en shock a su superior, se quedo paralizada pero solo salieron palabras para excusarse –lo lamento Itachi-sama es solo que Pain quiere que firme esto- dijo mostrándole unos papeles_

_Yo me sonroje y avergoncé por la manera en que estaba con el jefe de policía, el me cargaba mientras yo enredaba mis piernas entorno a él, yo casi sin playera, las manos de él en mi trasero, el sin chaleco, una de mis manos en el cabello de él._

_Itachi me bajo, se acomodo el chaleco y cabello mientras yo me acomodaba la falda y abotonaba la blusa_

_-sal Konan- le ordeno mirando en dirección a ella, esto me dio tiempo para tomar el bolso y caminar a la salida_

_-si- acto seguido la chica de cabello azul desapareció por la puerta, cuando iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta él me tomo de la mano_

_-¿a dónde vas?- pregunto_

_-debó irme-conteste jalando mi mano_

_-¿te volveré a ver?-_

_-espero que no- conteste mas para mí que para Itachi, salí prácticamente corriendo de hay_

_X_

Abrí los ojos y recordé que era verdad lo estaba disfrutando pero no quería o mas bien no debía regresar, mire resignada el reloj, tenía que regresar por el organizador era mi vida, bien ahora iría a casa a cambiarme de ropa.

Al llegar a mi casa entre casi corriendo a mi casa porque el teléfono sonaba, conteste un poco molesta

-bueno-

-escritora pervertida- y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente

-¿y tú qué quieres?-

-sí que eres difícil de encontrar-

-no me has respondido lo que te pregunte-

-sabes tienes una casa muy bonita-

-¿Qué? ¿Y tu como sabes que…?-pero antes de que terminara mi frase el me interrumpió

-me cansé de esperar a que fueras por tu organizador asi que me he tomado la molestia y te lo traje y en ese momento colgó el teléfono y el timbre sonó

-¿Qué…?- camine dudando en la puerta pero sin más ni más tuve que abrir

-hola escritora pervertida-

-¿tu?-

-¿es que acaso esperabas a alguien más?-

-si de echo- le rete con los ojos, pero al parecer no le gusto porque su leve sonrisa desapareció y me miro directamente a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, realmente no esperaba a nadie, dio un paso y entro a mi casa, cerró la puerta detrás de el

-lástima que no puedes ir-

-Así y… ¿Por qué no puedo ir?-

-porque de otra manera tendré que arrestarte-

-¿y… por qué?-

-por que lo digo yo-

-si claro- El me miro y con un enojo fingido me tomo de la cintura

-no me obligues-

-aléjate de mi policía-

-no-

En ese momento me beso con urgencia, mis labios y mis brazos no obedecieron mi orden, correspondí el beso abrazándolo, el comenzó a bajar su mano a mi trasero y descaradamente me apretó contra él, comenzó a caminar a una dirección que yo misma desconocí, cuando di una mirada observe que mi sillón era el objetivo, el se sentó y me obligo a sentarme sobre él, baje el cierre del chaleco y se lo quite mientras acariciaba su delicioso y fornido pecho

Comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de mi playera por mí espalda y comenzó a delinear mi espina dorsal, me encorvé un poco y entre mis piernas sentó como su desesperado amigo crecía, lo abrace por el cuello, tomo mis manos y me indico que quería que quitara su playera y asi lo hice, observe su musculoso pecho, el seguía haciendo líneas y círculos imaginarios en mi espalda mientras yo lo besaba, desabrocho hábilmente los botones de mi playera y continúe besando esos labios que desde ese día soñaba.

Mis manos bajaron a su pantalón y lo desabrocharon, el bajo sus manos a mis piernas y las acaricio hasta que chocaron con mi falda, no sé si agradecer que tenia falda o maldecir porque no tenía pantalón, el bajo el cierre de mi falda, nunca supe ni sabré si es mago pero logro quitarme mi falda y su pantalón a la vez, dejando nuestras intimidades cubiertas con una prenda delgada, sentí a su compañero muy cerca de mi feminidad lo que hizo que de mi boca saliera un gemido

-chico policía- dije entre un gemido o un suspiro pero con voz apenas audible

El comenzó a moverme delicadamente solo para que sintiera a su gran amigo que pedía por mas, pero dentro muy dentro de mi cabeza sabía que tenía que abstenerme a lo que estaba pasando, a lo que iba a suceder, si mi madre se enterara que es lo que hacía en su sillón ella seguramente me daría una reprimenda, pero todo mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos, el se centro en mi cuello dejando una marca que haría que mamas se me olvidara lo que aquella tarde sucedió, se acerco a mi oído, dijo son voz ronca y seductora

-ya no puedo más-

Sonreí arrogante y comencé a besar su cuello, mordiéndolo acaricie su pecho, baje mis manos hasta llegar a su miembro y lo roce con toda intención él se estremeció al contacto, no podía negarlo era grande hice un segundo rose y el desabrocho mi sostén, beso mis pechos y saboreo mis pezones asiéndome gemir, me levante sobre mis rodillas y lo mire a los ojos, bese su boca, en mi cabeza algo me decía que el negar que el entrara en mi era abstinencia pero el otro lado de mi mente me decía que era masoquismo, una vez más hizo presencia de su magia cuando mis bragas y su bóxer desaparecieron.

Mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos pero mi mente se negaba, el me tomo de mi cadera e hizo que bajara mis caderas haciendo que me sentara en él y poco a poco entrara en mi, un gemido ahogado salió de mi boca, el comenzó con los primeros movimientos subiéndome y bajándome a su voluntad pero lo estaba gozando, me gustaban esas descargas de placer que me provocaban esos movimientos, el me dejo para que yo comenzara a hacerlo sola, una de sus manos se poso en mi espalda y la otra a uno de mis pechos, comenzó a masajearlo mientras el comenzaba a moverse también, ese vaivén de caderas comenzó a hacerse desenfrenado y un poco salvaje, mis dedos tuvieron la necesidad de sentir su cabello, mientras mi otra mano la tenía en su espalda para sostenerme pues mi cuerpo ya no podía soportar tanto placer, las paredes de mi vientre comenzaron a hincharse alrededor de él mi respiración se empezaba a cortar, mi boca tenia la necesidad de soltar un gemido, separe mis labios de los suyos y estoy segura que todo Konoha me escucho

-ah… ita… itachi-kun- murmuraba entrecortadamente cerca de su oído

Mi corazón latía fuerte y desenfrenado, en ese momento oleadas de placer comenzaron a inundar mi cuerpo, de pronto sentí como una corriente eléctrica se originaba en mí vientre y recorría todo mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y orgasmo llego sellado por el hombre que lo provocaba

-Itachi-kun- dije

-Shizuka- murmuro y de pronto sentí algo cálido inundar mi interior

A falta de una cama me deje caer en su pecho, con mi cara en su hombro esperando que mi respiración se regulara y pudiera hablar pero fue algo imposible, Itachi tomo mi car y me vio a las ojos, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que sí o no podía respirar entonces a él le estaba a punto de dar un paro respiratorio, pero me beso apasionadamente, después de unos segundos se separo de mis labios y respiro sobre ellos, después estiro una de sus manos hasta encontrar su pantalón, dentro de su bolsillo encontró algo, lo saco y me lo dio

-tu organizador, espero se te olvide más seguido para tener que venírtelo a regresar-

Mi cara ardió pero las palabras de mi boca no salían, a su lado había una cobija que yo intencionalmente dejaba para cuando me quedaba trabajando, la halo y me enredo en ella, me tomo tiernamente de la cintura y me saco delicadamente, aun asi un muy leve gemido salió de mi boca, me recostó sobre el sillón y el sobre mi pecho

-¿te quedaras?- pregunte sin darme cuenta de lo que pedia

-¿quieres?-

-si- y entonces mis parpados estuvieron pesados y me quede dormida

* * *

Olaaaa bandota como andan, uuu porfin algo de acción entre itachi y Shizuka… por cierto les ofresco una disculpa por tardar tanto en acutualizar fic pero esq la escuela a estado dura pero de ahora en adelante podrán sintonizarme cada semana jaja los kiero mil.

Bueno bueno ya saben dudas, comentario, chismes, chistes, opiniones, mentadas de madre, sugerencias y lo que sea porfa un review lo pido por favor aunque sea un ola o como kieren que se desarrolle el fic jaja bueno senpai ay esta el capi que tanto quería leer...

Jaja adios el cerezo pervertido estuvo aki sayonara esperen el siguiente capi, sintonícenme aki la próxima semanita


End file.
